


Just a Little Kiss

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED! XD A man-sized turtle who knows ninjutsu and beats up gang members? Actually, he's not the weirdest thing Kagome's ever seen, but, for now, he's the most interesting one in this city. InuYasha/TMNT (2012) xover. (All chapters currently undergoing revision; originally posted to FF .net on 7.15.13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for this story: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (the 2012 series made by Viacom) and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish_furball. The author, punkish_furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish_furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Hello, all! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> So, after a friend of mine got me into the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, this little idea's been floating around in my head for the past few days. For now, it's just a one-shot, but I could make it a longer piece if you guys like it. XD

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome-chan, come down here please."

"Coming!" she answered as she placed the cardboard box she held on the floor and walked down the stairs of her new home.

Several months ago, she officially ended her travels in the Feudal Era and returned to her time for good, leaving her friends and allies behind. Despite ending her adventures victorious, it didn't take long for Kagome and her family to realize her readjustment to a normal life was not going well at all. She continually struggled no matter how hard she tried to interact with her peers or focus on her schoolwork. Every attempt led to disastrous results.

'It's a wonder I even passed middle school,' she thought with a snort.

Unfortunately, her luck didn't pan out and Kagome miserably failed her high school entrance exams. As soon as he heard about the troubling situation, her uncle Murakami, a kind, gentle man who lived in New York City, agreed to take her into his Manhattan home where he owned and operated a Japanese style noodle shop. And, despite her poor transcript, she managed to transfer 1111to Roosevelt High, a public school in the area, as a sophomore. After packing her bags, Kagome flew to the United States to make a fresh start with her family's blessing. As for Kagome, she vowed to try as hard as she could to put the past behind her and not become a burden to her kind uncle.

"Yes, Oji-chan?" Kagome said once she stood in front of Murakami. He was stationed behind the bar, holding a freshly cooked dumpling with a pair of chopsticks. It was one of the many packed away in a large takeout container.

"Try this," he instructed, grinning.

Kagome gingerly took the dumpling and lifted it to her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose at its odor; it didn't smell like any dumpling she ever tried before.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Pizza  _gyoza_ ," Murakami answered.

Kagome immediately dropped the dumpling in the box with the others. "I think I'll pass."

"But why did you make so many?" she questioned.

"It's a pickup order for the Turtles," he explained, "They're regular customers, so it's on the house tonight."

"Really?" Kagome commented and took a glance at the clock. It was almost closing time. The Turtles would probably arrive any minute now.

"How about I stay down here to clean up and close for the night while you go up to bed?" she suggested.

"Nonsense. You've just moved in and have a lot of unpacking to do," Murakami protested, "Besides, this blind man has made do long before you got here."

Kagome smiled and countered, "I know that, but I do have to earn my keep around here. I might as well get an early start."

"Very well," he acquiesced, knowing it wouldn't do him any good to argue, "Don't stay up too late, Kagome-chan. You start school next week and need to be prepared."

Kagome rolled her eyes and mouthed "Great". Then, without warning, the flat end of a spatula lightly smacked the back of her head. She cringed at the impact.

"I may not be able to see them, but there will be no rude gestures in this shop, young lady," Murakami told her.

"Right," she sheepishly replied, " _Gomen ne_ , Oji-chan."

Murakami nodded and began to leave. " _Oyasuminasai_ , Kagome-chan. Rest well."

" _Oyasumi_ , Oji-chan."

Once her uncle was gone, Kagome packed the box of pizza  _gyoza_  in a paper bag. She cringed when she got another whiff of them and quickly folded it shut.

"The Turtles sure have unique tastes whoever they are," she mumbled before she rolled up her sleeves and set to work. Kagome began by sweeping the floors, pausing when she heard someone entered the shop, a girl around her age.

"Sorry I'm late, Murakami-san," she began until she spotted Kagome in the shop owner's place.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know Murakami-san wasn't here."

" _Irasshaimase_!" Kagome greeted her with a smile, leaning the broom against the wall, "Murakami-san is my uncle, and I'm closing up the shop for him. I take it you're one of the 'Turtles'?"

Whether she was or wasn't, the girl certainly was a rare find in this city. Kagome immediately sensed the red-haired girl possessed residual spiritual powers. She wasn't as powerful as any priestess Kagome encountered in her homeland, but, with the right training, she could become a formidable combatant.

"Yeah," she answered with a shrug, "Sort of. My name's April O'Neil."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome replied as she passed the takeout to April, "And may I just say as politely as possible that pizza  _gyoza_  is one of the grossest things I've ever heard of."

April laughed as she received the bag. "They're actually much better than you'd think. So what brings you to town? Sightseeing?"

"More like moving to a new place to have a fresh start," Kagome clarified and playfully added, "But all of the dark alleys and graffiti I've seen are fascinating."

"They really are the highlights of the city," April replied, grinning, "Well, I should get going. Nice meeting you."

"Same here," Kagome said with a small wave, "Enjoy your  _gyoza_  and come see us again!"

"I will. Goodnight."

Once April was gone, Kagome finished cleaning the floors, wiping up the counters, and washing the dishes until all of the nighttime chores were completed.

'I'll still have some time before heading to bed.' Kagome thoughtfully pursed her lips together. She considered finishing unpacking her things but decided against it.

'I think I'll go for a quick jog.'

She went back to her room and changed into a pair of black yoga pants with a matching tank top. She was careful not to make any loud noise in case Murakami went to bed. Before leaving her room, she grabbed a small  _tanto_ from her yellow backpack and strapped it to her hip just in case. It wasn't much, but, during the same time she was developing her spiritual abilities with Miroku for combat, Kagome had training sessions with Sango and, occasionally, InuYasha in hand-to-hand combat and weapon use. Learning the basics of fighting without the aid of her spiritual powers was enough to keep her protected whenever she was caught off guard. After all, she couldn't turn all of their enemies into dust with holy energy.

'Oji-chan did say this is a pretty tough neighborhood. Hopefully, he can forgive me for going out if I'm prepared to defend myself!'

Quietly, Kagome crept downstairs, exited the apartment, and locked the door behind her before she began jogging in a random direction. The city surroundings weren't the ideal environment for a late night stroll, but it was something to do until she tired herself out. She came to a sudden stop after she traveled a few blocks away when she heard the sound of shattering glass.

'Sounds like trouble,' she thought then shrugged, 'It's not like I have anything better to do. I might as well check it out.'

Kagome changed course and increased her speed, searching for the source of the noise.

-O0o0O-

Raphael groaned as he jumped to another unoccupied rooftop and stopped. Due to Kraang sightings being at an all-time low, Leonardo decided to split up the team to patrol separate sections of the city. It seemed like a good idea at first, but he quickly got bored with the lack of activity. At least, he'd have something to keep him occupied if he was with the others.

Before he could continue his search, he noticed the Purple Dragons breaking the windows of an old factory warehouse in the back alley below him and grinned. The gang members were relatively weak, but it should be slightly entertaining to take them on by himself.

'Alright! I got action!'

Then, before he dropped down from the building, an unknown girl ran in from the street and confronted the Purple Dragons in his place.

'What the hell?'

As soon as she joined them, she began shouting at the gang members, a totally unexpected course of action. After recovering for his initial surprise, Raphael didn't hesitate to jump to her aid. Leonardo wouldn't approve of him revealing himself to a human, but he couldn't let some random girl interrupt his first real beating of the night.

'Besides, human girls always run and scream the second they see a big green mutant. She'll be out of my way in no time.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome calmly approached the trio vandalizing the emptied building. They were too engrossed in their illicit activity to notice her arrival. Once she was close enough, she cleared her throat to get their attention. Instantaneously, the thugs turned to face her, surprised by her presence.

"Who's this broad?" the largest member of the group asked.

Kagome bristled; she didn't know much American slang but decided she didn't like the sound of that term.

"Excuse me! I am not a 'broad'," she sternly told them, "And don't you think it's a little too late to be making so much noise?"

"She don't seem to like ya, Sid," the mustached thug said. He jabbed Sid in the side.

"You should apologize to her."

"Fuck off."

The leanest member of the group stepped forward and smirked. "Hold on, guys. She's pretty cute. I think we can have a real good time once we get to know each other."

Kagome flinched when he and his flunkies took another step closer.

"So how bout it? Wanna hang with us?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As if! I can't stand being around halfwits like you for another second!"

"Well then, we'll take care of you another way, you frigid bitch."

Kagome smirked and slipped into a battle stance, ready to defend. "Bring it on then."

'It looks like my workout got a little more intense,' she thought as she accessed her opponents, 'The big guy might give me some trouble, but the rest shouldn't be too much of a challenge.'

Before she or the gang members could act, a figure jumped down from the rooftops, armed and ready for battle. The gang members immediately disregarded Kagome's presence and focused all of their attention on him.

"It's one of the Turtles!"

'Turtles?' Kagome thought as she relaxed her posture. When she took a good look at the newcomer, her eyes widened.

'He really is a turtle.'

"That's right, and this is my first fight of the night," the large turtle said as he drew a pair of sai strapped to his shell, smirking, "Try to make it interesting, alright?"

Kagome wisely chose to step back and watch as they fought. While April O'Neil's energy was unexpected, this turtle was far stranger. She never imagined she would see someone like him after she returned from the Feudal Era even though there was nothing demonic about the man-sized turtle. She felt the familiar stirrings of interest the more she thought about it and wanted to know more about him.

The fight quickly came to an end with a clear victor. The gang members put forth a decent effort but were no match for the masked turtle assailant and were rendered unconscious on the pavement.

"Alright!" he shouted, "That's what I'm talking about!"

As he continued to rave, Kagome couldn't help it. The way he shouted and fist pumped the air was simply too much. She opened her mouth and began to laugh as loud as she could, unknowingly drawing his attention. His back stiffened before he turned around to face her, a confused look etched on his face.

"You're still here?" he asked, "Why didn't you run away?"

Kagome stopped laughing and shrugged as she hurriedly composed herself, tucking her disheveled hair behind her ears.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. Maybe because that's what human girls are supposed to do."

"Normal ones I guess," she quipped as she walked past him to move toward one of the men lying on the ground. Tentatively, she tapped him with the tip of her foot.

"Looks like they're down for the count. This was definitely overkill, don't you think?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

The turtle scoffed and turned away from her. "What do you know?"

"Admittedly, not much," Kagome said as she withdrew her foot. She walked over to the turtle, so she could face him, putting on her brightest smile.

"My name's Higurashi Kagome. What's yours?"

"As if I'd tell you."

Slightly disheartened, Kagome pouted but smirked when she thought of an idea. The newcomer was the tough, loose cannon type, so it would be easy to elicit the right response to obtain what she wanted.

"Too bad," she cheekily replied, "I'll just have to call you 'Turtle-chan' until you decide to tell me. Sounds cute, right?"

"Turtle-chan?" he repeated, growling as he brandished his sai.

"What are you about to do? Beat me up or something?" Kagome asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest, "You're not much of a hero, are you?"

He grunted and put his weapons away. "If you're looking for a hero, you're looking at the wrong turtle. I wasn't trying to save you. I would have beat the Purple Dragons with or without you getting in my way."

Kagome discretely rolled her eyes. Turtle-chan wasn't the most approachable being she'd ever met, but that never discouraged her from making a new friend before. She was sure he was all bark and no bite once he got over his temper. If he really wanted to hurt her, he would have done it by now. And, everything else aside, he was really cute.

'The only real tragedy is that he doesn't have any ears!'

"Okay, but, regardless of all that, you did help me out of a bad situation," Kagome replied.

She walked to Turtle-chan and, using his shell for leverage, leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. His green skin was smooth and pleasantly cool, not what she expected but satisfying to the touch.

"Thanks, hero," she whispered before she stepped away from him.

Without another word, Kagome turned and jogged out of the alley. She hid her disappointment when she heard Turtle-chan jump onto a nearby dumpster and leave the way he arrived. He didn't follow her like she hoped he would.

'I guess I'm not good at playing the coy maiden,' she mused, 'I don't know why I thought that would work.'

When she was closer to her uncle's noodle shop, she felt Turtle-chan's presence follow her, keeping just out of sight. Kagome smiled and continued jogging without skipping a beat. She wouldn't want her latest interest to get suspicious of her before she learned more about him.

-O0o0O-

'This is stupid.'

Nonetheless, Raphael continued to follow the strange human girl, Kagome, and made sure she didn't see him. He's only purpose was to confirm she made it home and stayed out of trouble. After all, he did go through all the trouble of saving her even if he didn't intend to.

Raphael paused when he got a call on his T-phone. After glancing at the screen, he saw Leonardo's image. He halted his pursuit and answered, still keeping Kagome in his sights.

"What's up?" he stated.

"Hey, Raph," Leonardo replied, "Did you find anything?"

"Nope," Raphael answered without hesitation, "It's been pretty boring."

"The others and I aren't having much luck either. We're gonna call it a night. Try not to get into any trouble on the way home, okay, Raph?"

"Yeah," he said before hanging up.

Before he left, Raphael watched as Kagome stopped in front of Murakami's noodle shop,  _Subarashii Tabemono_. Without difficulty, she opened the door to the apartment and walked inside.

'Does she live there?' he thought, surprise by her once again.

He and the others have never seen Kagome before, and Murakami and April didn't mention her. Her sudden appearance seemed a little suspicious, but he doubted the petite raven could harm a fly even if she wanted to.

Raphael waited outside the restaurant a few minutes before heading back to the lair, vehemently ignoring the way his cheek began to heat as he thought about her.

-O0o0O-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> I honestly didn't expect everyone to like this so much, so I decided to make it longer. I really like TMNT/InuYasha crossovers and hope to see more! XD
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, Lorelei evans, iamPaladin, Junior-Einstein, Tenshi Kagome1312, emeraldmoon14, , TheNotSoNiceLIbrarian, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Krazy Katieness, cherry-888, strawberryMIKO, Speedykitten1643, guest muaha, fallingyuki, krikanalo, leslie2132, BlackFire-Forx, Avainie, kakashixangela, Koizumi Rokai, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, unanimous, JoWashington, inuluvskags1, fascinatedjackrabbit, SilverStar118, RozenMaiden7, Blue-Eyed-Protector, just a reader 09, Insanitys kid, Silversun XD, and Hollydoor! XD

**Chapter 2**

"We're doing separate patrols again?" Michelangelo protested, wearing a pout, "That's so boring!"

Leonardo sighed before he answered, exasperated, "What do you want us to do, Mikey? It'll be much easier to find signs of the Kraang if we split up to cover more of the city."

"But Leo!"

"Stop whining," he scolded.

Michelangelo ignored him and turned to Raphael and Donatello, vying for support.

"I can't be the only one. Raph, Donnie, back me up here," he pleaded.

Raphael smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "I dunno, Mikey. I kinda like doing the solo thing."

"Yeah," Donatello added, "I'm with Raph and Leo on this one. It's really the only move we can make right now."

"Aww seriously?" Mikey cried, disappointed, "Why?"

"Well, this way, we also don't have to put up with any of this," Raphael answered as he rudely gestured to the spot where Michelangelo stood.

"Hey!"

"Come on, Mikey. We're covering the same sections we had the night before so, with any luck, we won't find anything and can bring it in early tonight," Leo assured him, hoping to put an end to all of this.

After a few more moments of pouting, Michelangelo relented, dramatically sighing. "Fine."

As the four turtles began their ascent from the sewers, Raphael hoped he wouldn't run into any interference from a certain human girl he couldn't stop thinking about. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget Kagome's gentle fingers on his shell or her warm lips on his cheek.

'What is wrong with me?' he mentally admonished himself, 'I am not freaking out over some girl like Donnie!'

Noticing his brother's internal distress, Donatello turned and asked him, "Raph, you okay back there?"

"Maybe someone's having second thoughts?" Mikey suggested, placing a sly hand on Raph's shoulder.

Raphael growled and grabbed the offending appendage, tightly squeezing it before tossing Mikey over his shoulder with little effort.

"I'll take that as a no," Mikey groaned from his spot on the ground.

"Quit fooling around. We have work to do."

-O0o0O-

Kagome grumbled as she vigorously scrubbed the tiles of the restaurant's restroom on her hands and knees with her sleeves and pant legs rolled up. For a blind man, her uncle was inexplicably observant. By the time she returned to the shop last night, Murakami was upstairs waiting for her in her bedroom. Too guilty to argue—but not enough to tell him what she was actually up to—Kagome accepted her punishment with as much grace as any teenager could.

When she finished cleaning, Kagome stood to her feet, nearly exhausted and covered in grime.

"Oji-chan, I'm done," she announced as she stepped into the main section of the restaurant where Murakami was waiting behind the bar, having already closed up for the night.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" she tiredly asked.

Murakami hummed, thoughtfully considering the chores Kagome completed. His cabinets were impeccably cleaned, free of all dust bunnies and cobwebs, and all of their contents were arranged according to his exact specifications. All of the counters and tabletops were polished to a lovely, lemon scented shine. His grill was also gleaming with all of the grease traps emptied and cleaned. Every speck of dirt was scoured from the tiles and floorboards of the restaurant, kitchen, and restrooms.

"No, I believe your punishment has been served," he answered, grinning, "Next time, let me know before you leave at night."

"Well, if you put it that way," Kagome cautiously began, "Since I'm no longer punished, do you think I can go for another jog tonight?" She hastily added. "Please, Oji-chan! I promise I'll be careful."

Murakami, still smiling, nodded. "Be back no later than midnight."

Kagome grinned and threw her arms around his neck. The thought of going out again excited her more than she thought it should, and the change in demeanor was not unnoticed. To Murakami, it was more than welcome.

"Can do!  _Arigato_ , Oji-chan!"

After pulling away, Kagome ran upstairs to her room, grabbed a pair of running shorts and a fitted T-shirt, and went into the bathroom to quickly wash off and change. When she emerged, she doubled back to her bedroom to grab a wristwatch and check the time before leaving.

'It's 10:23. That gives me about an hour and a half before I have to be back.'

As a precaution, Kagome set an alarm on her watch to warn her when her time was almost out. The last thing she wanted was to get in trouble again.

"I'm leaving!" Kagome called out as she stepped outside the apartment. She began jogging in a random direction, with only a particular person, not a destination, in mind.

'Let's see,' she thought, 'If I were a ninja turtle, where would I be?'

Kagome doubted she would see Turtle-chan so soon after their first meeting especially since he probably didn't want to see her. Nonetheless, she was still hopeful. Perhaps the disgruntle reptile would be a little friendlier if she showed how serious she was about becoming his friend. He did follow her home the night before, so that had to mean he was at least a little curious about her.

'All I have to do is find him.'

After traveling for a few more blocks, Kagome paused and leaned against a stoop. 'But I'll never do it at this rate. The sidewalk isn't the best place to start looking. Turtle-chan would be far too exposed here.'

As she thought of a new course of action, Kagome absently looked toward the sky, seeing only brick and concrete obscuring her view. In an instant, she grinned and abruptly ran behind the building, stopping when she reached its fire escape. She used it to climb as high as she could before hoisting herself on top of the roof. Of course, Turtle-chan wasn't there, but it was a more reasonable place for her to start looking. Traveling up here kept him out of sight and gave him a great vantage point to observe the streets and alleys, looking for whatever it was he searched for when he was out.

"An excuse to beat low lives to a bloody pulp," Kagome joked, giggling to herself. She casually walked to the other side of the rooftop and surveyed her surroundings, stopping when she stood at the edge. She warily looked at the gap between this building and the next; Turtle-chan wasn't there either.

"I'll have to try somewhere else," Kagome thought aloud.

Before she proceeded, a quick glance at her watch confirmed she had been out for about fifteen minutes. Checking roofs like this would be a tedious, time consuming task, and her curfew was quickly approaching. It would take several nights for her to cover the entire city and find Turtle-chan this way.

"I doubt he has to climb up and down each building to get to the next one," she continued with a pout. She curiously looked at the gap again, noting that the next building wasn't as tall this one and the distance between them wasn't as far as it looked.

With another idea in mind, Kagome ran to the middle of the rooftop and stopped, crouching low to the ground. She took a deep breath and determinedly looked at the next rooftop.

"This is either very smart or very stupid."

Without warning, Kagome broke into a sprint and jumped when she reached the ledge. She stumbled as she landed on the next building but successfully cleared the jump. Panting heavily from the adrenaline rush, she grinned, feeling better than she had in ages.

"That was kinda fun!"

Kagome continued moving forward, picking and choosing which jumps she could make. The more she persisted, the easier it became to bridge the gaps and stick the landings. For those that were too far or too high for her to jump across, she climbed down and up using the fire escapes.

On her next rooftop, she stopped to take a break, glancing at her watch again.

'It's been over an hour and no sign of him,' Kagome thought with a sigh, 'I should turn in and try again tomorrow night.'

Kagome ran toward the next rooftop and jumped as she did many times before. However, due to her exerted muscles and fatigue, her leap fell short, and her feet missed the next landing. Panicking, she reached out as far as she could and latched her arms on the ledge before she could fall. She gasped when her nails scraped the brick and the concrete dug into her skin.

"Dammit!" she uttered as she struggled to pull herself up. The fall below was about three stories down. It wouldn't be fatal, but she'd definitely be out of commission for a while.

'There's no way Oji-chan will let me go out again if I get hurt,' Kagome thought. She grunted when her grip loosened.

'That might be the wrong thing to worry about right now.'

Before she lost her grip completely, a green, three-fingered hand firmly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She yelped when she was roughly soon after dropped on the rooftop and landed on her bottom.

"Are you crazy?" her savior yelled, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kagome shrugged as she stood to her feet and brushed off her backside. She didn't expect Turtle-chan to come to her rescue again, and, by the look on his face, neither did he.

"I thought I could make it," she answered. She winced when she plucked a few pebbles from her thigh.

"Did you really have to drop me? I would think you didn't want that to happen since you pulled me up and all."

"Did you really have to be an idiot?" he countered, "If you think that was bad, I should have just let you fall."

He paused and relaxed, crossing his arms over his chest with an exasperated look on his face.

"So what were you doing out here? Looking for me or something?"

"Actually I was," Kagome answered, grinning as she leaned closer to him. She was thrilled that he didn't leave. Instead, Turtle-chan scoffed and conspicuously leaned away from her.

"Don't tell me you're some wannabe hero?" he asked.

"More like a wannabe friend," Kagome suggested hopefully.

"You serious?"

"Of course I am!" The obvious distrustful hint in his tone upset her.

"I take it you don't have many human friends, huh, Turtle-chan?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" he growled.

"Why should I?" she countered, "You won't tell me your real name, so 'Turtle-chan' will have to do for now."

Turtle-chan's reply, which was sure to sound outraged, was cut short when Kagome's watch alarm when off.

"It's 11:45!" she cried, wincing, "I'll never make it back in time!"

Sighing at her frantic behavior, Turtle-chan slowly held out his arms as though the action was extremely difficult.

"Hop on," he told her, sounding as awkward as he looked.

"What are you doing?" she asked, blinking at him curiously.

"I'll take you back to Murakami's," he offered through clenched teeth.

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed, surprised but happy. Turtle-chan must have picked up on her emotional reaction.

"Don't read into it," he added, "It's just that you'll never make it if you move like you did before."

"Hey, I'm new at this!"

"Yeah. And you suck."

Despite the insult, Kagome grinned and moved closer to Turtle-chan so he could lift her up. He did so with ease, hoisting her in his arms before he immediately took off, toward the noodle shop.

Being carried by a turtle was different than what she was used to but comfortable. The ride was smoother than she expected considering their speed and the constant change in terrain. As for his hold, the skin of his arms was smooth and cool like his cheek while his hands kept her firmly in place. The ventral side of his shell was also smooth to the touch excluding the grooves between each plate and a lightning bolt-shaped chip located on its upper edge.

Inquiring, Kagome glanced up at Turtle-chan's face. He seemed like he was putting all of his effort and self-control into not look down at her if the noticeable stiffness in his neck meant anything.

'He may act tough, but he's obviously embarrassed,' she deduced. Kagome lowered her eyes and leaned against him, resting her cheek against his shell. His step momentarily faltered, but he didn't say anything about it.

By 11:58, Murakami's noodle shop come into view.

"Hey," Kagome called out, "the fire escape is outside my bedroom window. Can you drop me off there?"

"Whatever you say."

Turtle-chan landed on the fire escape and hastily let Kagome down, nearly dropping her on her bottom again. She rolled her eyes and quickly opened the window she kept unlocked, a habit she had back in Japan. When she stepped inside her room, Kagome turned back to the window to thank Turtle-chan, but he was already gone. She poked her head out the window using her hands on the sill for support to look of him, frowning she couldn't see him even though she knew he was still hanging around.

"Kagome-chan, are you here?" Murakami called her from downstairs.

" _Hai_ , Oji-chan. I'm coming!"

Before going to meet him, Kagome took a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled a quick note. She taped it to the outside of the window before locking it shut. Then she turned off the light and left her bedroom.

-O0o0O-

'What's that girl doing now?' Raphael thought.

He planned on leaving as soon as he dropped Kagome off but decided against it when she leaned outside her window. She only went inside when Murakami called her name. Raph continued observing her until she left her room after placing a note on her window, a message obviously meant for him. Once she was gone, he jumped to the window and removed the note.

It read, 'Thanks for giving me a lift home. Please meet me tomorrow night at 10 o' clock outside the fire escape. Despite what you may think, I do want to be your friend. Kagome.'

Raphael crumbled the note in his fist before leaping away and heading toward the lair, putting the encounter and Kagome's innocent request in the back of his mind. Before stumbling upon Kagome, he didn't spot any suspicious activity in his patrol sector, not even the Purple Dragons, and decided to head in for the night.

When he reached the sewer, Leonardo was a few paces away from him. He stopped and waited for Raphael just before they entered the lair together.

"Hey, Raph," he greeted him, "I was just gonna call you. Find anything?"

"Nope. Not at all," Raphael quickly answered.

"Then what's that?" Leo asked looking at his brother's clenched fist.

The turtle cringed when he realized the note from Kagome was still in his possession. He abruptly tossed it in the surrounding water where it began to sink.

"What's what?" he remarked.

Leo curiously quirked his lips and decided to dismiss the odd incident. He regarded the note as unimportant. As for Raphael's odd behavior, that was unquestionably suspicious.

"Well, the others and I didn't find anything either," he stated, "Donnie and Mikey are headed back with some pizza."

"Great," Raphael answered. He tentatively pointed to the main living area at one of the couches, doing nothing to dissuade Leonardo's concerns.

"I'm just gonna go over there then."

As Raphael walked away, Leonardo couldn't stop himself from following him. His brother was acting way too weird for his tastes.

"Are you okay, Raph?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just bored like Mikey said," Raphael said as he took a seat.

"You sure?" Leo pressed, sitting next to him, "If something's wrong, you can tell me, ya know."

"Everything's fine, Leo," he insisted, "That was just some trash I picked up on the way in. Nothing important."

"If you say so."

Leonardo jokingly added, "You do know dropping it back in the sewer was a bit counterproductive, right?"

"Shut up!"

Before Leonardo could tease Raphael further, Michelangelo and Donatello walked into the lair carrying several pizza boxes.

"What up, bros? We got hot pizza!"

"Come on, Raph," Leonardo suggested before he stood to join the other two turtles. Raphael stood and walked after him.

"Sure."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Until next time, TCB! :3
> 
> (revised 02.10.2014)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Lorelei evans, emeraldmoon14, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Silversun XD, Sin of the Fallen, Tenshi Kagome1312, kakashixangela, Spastic Freak, Purplediamon, Applejax XD, Speedykitten1643, Koizumi Rokai, iamPaladin, Jayne, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, Avainie, Hinata E-file, inuluvskags1, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, cherry-888, RozenMaiden7, redangel2463, Jessica, Suzume Batchii Taichi, Guest, georgeisthewin, dark-wolf-howl (2x), and Aura! ＼(^o^)／
> 
> All previous chapters have been edited.
> 
> And, pardon the shameless plug, but I also updated my Young Justice/InuYasha crossover, Forgotten Hero. Please check it out if you have the time. Next on the update list is my Yu-Gi-Oh!/InuYasha crossover, Fragmented Fate.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome hummed as she stood behind the restaurant counter alongside her uncle, helping out whenever she was needed. However, with his Tokyo-style token system and unmatched efficiency, Murakami hardly need her help. Still, she managed to make herself useful.

"Kagome-chan," Murakami said over his shoulder, "Bring me more  _soba_  noodles and some  _dashi_  stock from the store room, please?"

" _Hai_ , Oji-chan!" she replied, rushing to the back of the shop.

When she returned with the items her uncle requested, Kagome saw April walk away from the bar and take a seat at an empty booth, having just paid for a plate of fresh dumplings.

"Oji-chan, mind if I take a break now?" she asked.

"Go ahead!" he told her with a smile, "I've got everything under control."

Hopping over the counter, Kagome walked across the restaurant and approached April's table. She hoped the red-haired teen remembered their brief meeting from the day before or this confrontation was going to be a little more awkward than Kagome liked. Like Turtle-chan, she had an affinity for April and her unique energy and it prompted her desire to become friends. Hopefully, she would be much less obstinate.

"Hello again," Kagome greeted as she stood next to April's booth. She looked up from her plate, grinning when she saw her.

"Oh hey. Have a seat," she suggested.

Kagome did so happily, straightening out her apron when she sat down.

"So how do you like it in New York? It looks like Murakami-san put you to work," April commented.

"I like it here even though I haven't really gone out yet," Kagome answered with a shrug, "And he has, but Oji-chan doesn't really need my help. It's just something to do until I start school next week."

"Really? Which school?"

"Roosevelt High."

"Nice!" April exclaimed, grinning, "I go there too."

"Oh cool. Are you a sophomore?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. You too, right?" she presumed, "We might have some classes together then."

"Sounds good to me."

Kagome was immensely grateful to have a familiar face at her new school. Fortunately for her, she completed the ninth grade in middle school, so she didn't have to enter as a freshman at the American institution with students two years her junior. Failing entrance exams was all the humiliation she could take.

"So," April began, pushing her plate of  _gyoza_  toward Kagome, "Wanna try one?"

Kagome warily looked at the dumplings. "They're not the pizza flavored ones, are they?"

"Come on! They're not that bad. Just give them a chance," April urged her.

"Fine," she relented.

Kagome reached out, picked up a dumpling, and took a small bite from the corner. After that first taste, she quickly stuffed the rest of it in her mouth and grabbed another.

"See? I told you," April said cheekily.

"Okay, you did. Don't rub it in," Kagome replied and popped the second dumpling in her mouth, "How on earth did Oji-chan come up with this flavor? Pizza and  _gyoza_ is probably the oddest combination I can think of."

"Do you remember that huge order I picked up for the Turtles a few days ago?" April asked, waiting for Kagome to nod before she continued, "It was sorta their idea. Pizza's practically the only thing they eat."

Kagome giggled. "Sounds like my little brother. So who are these guys? Do they go to school with us?"

"Oh no!" April quickly answered, "They're…uh…they're…umm…homeschooled! Yeah, by their father. I know them because they're…friends of the family."

"Oh, sounds interesting," Kagome responded, slowly nodding.

"Well, would you look at the time? I should get going!" April exclaimed, "It was nice talking to you!"

"Same here. Want me to pack up your leftovers before you leave?" Kagome helpfully offered.

"No need!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched April stuff the three remaining dumplings in her mouth and swallow them all with one large gulp.

"I'll see you at school!" April shouted before she left the noodle shop, waving over her shoulder. Kagome slowly returned the gesture from her seat, wondering why April suddenly began acting so strangely.

'She definitely turned skittish after I asked about the Turtles. I don't think she was telling the truth about them either,' Kagome mused, thoughtfully resting her chin in her hand, 'Or, at least, not the complete truth.'

Of course, thinking of the Turtles and their connection to both April and her uncle brought to mind her recent encounter with Turtle-chan. Other than that brief speculation, she didn't further consideration into her thoughts. After all, this was only her second meeting with April, and she shouldn't start making assumptions about her or the people she associated with. Her wish to befriend her was sincere and had nothing to do with wanting to know Turtle-chan. If the two had anything to do with each other, she'd find out when she got to know April and, hopefully, Turtle-chan better.

"Kagome-chan," Murakami called out, breaking her from her thoughts, "can you come behind the counter, please?"

"Coming!" she announced and readily went back to work.

-O0o0O-

"Okay, guys," Leonardo announced after his brothers assembled in front of him before their nightly duties, "Since our patrols have been pretty unsuccessful lately, we're taking the night off."

"Alright, Leo!" Michelangelo shouted with glee. He stretched his hand high in the air.

"High three, everybody!"

Raphael rolled his eyes and smacked Michelangelo on the back of the head, causing the younger turtle to fall forward with a yelp. As welcomed as a night off was, the absence of sightings from the Kraang and the Foot Clan was nothing to celebrate.

"So what do we do now?" Donatello asked.

Leo shrugged and answered, "April should be over later. We'll check up on any leads she may have then go on from there."

"So this has nothing to do with that 'Space Heroes' marathon tonight, right?" Raphael asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

Leonardo stiffened and shuffled his feet. "Of course not."

"Ha-ha!" Mikey exclaimed, "Busted!"

Raphael smirked and plopped down on the couch, with one of his favorite comic books, a universal sign that he wanted to be left alone.

"Well, since we're doing our own thing, I'm gonna head to my lab. Call me if you need me," Donatello announced before leaving. Michelangelo was right on his heels.

"Sure we will. Especially when your girlfriend shows up!" he sang, teasing.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Donnie shouted, a reddish hue tinting his cheeks. Unfortunately for him, his crush on the human girl was blatantly obvious.

Mikey grinned and continued following him all the way to his lab. Once they were gone, Leo sat down in front of the T.V. and turned in on, instantly engrossed in his favorite show. Raphael rolled his eyes and focused on his comic even though he knew reading it wouldn't keep his attention for long. He'd have to find something else to occupy tonight's free time.

'Well,' he thought absently, 'looks like I'll be free for 10 if I decide to go out.'

Raphael stiffened and tightened his grip on the pages of his comic, forcing those thoughts from his head. The last thing he would do was go visit her.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed when she looked out her bedroom window only to once again see no one was outside. A quick glance at the clock on her night stand confirmed it was almost midnight, so there'd be no late night strolls to look for her absent acquaintance this evening.

'Who do I think I'm fooling anyway?' she thought, dropping her head onto her desk, 'If he's not here by now, he's not going to show.'

When she noticed the note on her window was gone this morning, she hoped Turtle-chan would humor her with a visit. The only reason she stayed in for the night was in case he decided showed up. As far as she could tell, he wasn't even close to the restaurant and its surroundings.

Kagome groaned and lifted her head before she picked up another pizza flavored dumpling from the plate beside her. So far, these tasty snacks seemed to be the only highlight of her day.

'I'll wait up for another then turn in,' she decided while absently nibbling on her  _gyoza_. She stood before stuffing the rest of it in her mouth.

'Maybe I should take a bath and relax for a while. I still smell like noodle shop.'

-O0o0O-

Raphael halted just before he reached the  _Subarashii Tabemono_  noodle shop. He was well over two hours late for the arranged meeting with Kagome, so he hesitated before jumping onto the fire escape outside her window.

After April arrived in the lair, he abandoned his comics to do some training instead. When he got bored with that, he ventured out of the sewers and ultimately found himself  _en route_ to the noodle shop. Having nothing better to do, he decided there was no harm in momentarily stopping by.

'She's probably not awake anyway,' he reasoned, 'I'll peek in the window, see she's asleep, and leave. No harm, no foul.'

With that plan in mind, Raphael jumped onto the fire escape. He didn't expect her to be absent with the lights still on inside. After a few minutes of internal debate, he tested the window and found it unlocked.

'That idiot! Why would she leave this open?'

Without uncertainty, Raphael stepped inside the bedroom and curiously looked around. He wasn't sure what he expected a girl's room to look like, but Kagome's seemed pretty typical. There was a twin-sized bed with a light pink comforter against the wall to his left and a dresser with framed pictures on the wall across from it. The only other furniture in the room was a short bookcase and a trash can near the doorway, a nightstand beside the bed, and a desk littered with papers and pens pushed against the window. Raphael paused when he spotted a plate of pizza  _gyoza_  sitting on Kagome's desk.

"Hmm," he thought aloud, "I think I'll help myself. I did come all the way here."

Raphael reached over and cleared the plate, finishing off the dumplings in a record time. Before he could swallow, he heard the door open. He quickly turned around to see Kagome standing in the doorway, wide-eyed, mouth agape, and clad in only a knee length bath towel. Raphael froze in shock and could only continue to stare at her, his limbs stiff and mouth still full of dumplings.

Kagome was the first to regain her composure and took a tentative step back into the hallway, reaching down grabbing the first thing she touched.

" _Hentai_!" she shouted and threw her trash can directly at Raphael's head.

Immediately coming to his senses, Raphael dodged and turned toward away from her the window.

"Sowwy!" he muttered, his mouth still full.

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned, calming down considerably when she realized the turtle was no longer looking at her.

Raphael gulped, swallowing the food in his mouth. Tightly gritting his teeth, he repeated his statement.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome grinned and shifted her weight to the other foot before she asked, "For showing up late, breaking into my room, eating all my  _gyoza_ , or all three?"

"That's not my fault! You're the one who left the window open, and you're the one who left the dumplings out!" Raphael angrily shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Kagome's reflection in the window.

"Well I suppose you got me there!" Kagome answered with a light chuckle, "Listen, I'm going back to the bathroom to change. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Ah…um—well…?" Raphael stammered, cursing himself for being so flustered. He wasn't sure he could face her just yet let alone put together a coherent sentence.

'This shouldn't be this damn embarrassing! She's just a girl! A normal, everyday, average girl!' Raphael tried to reason, despite the continually emerging doubts.

Sensing Raphael's indecision, Kagome spoke.

"If you do decide to leave, you're welcome to come back tomorrow night if you want. And I'm glad you came by at all."

Kagome quickly grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser and rushed back to the doorway.

"Oh! Before I forget," she said over her shoulder before leaving, "There might be more  _gyoza_  if you come back, okay?"

After saying that, Kagome returned to the bathroom, leaving Raphael alone. When he was absolutely sure she was gone, Raphael shuddered and relaxed, letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't plan on staying longer.

'Still…'

He felt badly about leaving, worse than he expected. Although she was understandably shocked when she first saw him, Kagome was genuinely happy to see him even if it was only for a few minutes. If he had any suspicions concerning her motivation for pursuing a friendship with him, they were long gone.

Making a quick decision, Raphael grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Kagome's desk. He jotted down a quick note before he opened the window and left.

-O0o0O-

Kagome grimaced when she reentered her room and saw it was empty.

'Then again, I should have expected this. He might not be human, but Turtle-chan is definitely a teenager and definitely embarrassed,' she thought, stifling giggles. Just remembering the look on his face when she walked in and caught him red-handed was priceless despite the fact she was just as embarrassed he was.

'He'll come around eventually considering he even showed up at all,' Kagome thought before walking to her bookcase. She retrieved a manga volume she hadn't finished and plopped down on her bed. She instantly sat back up when she heard the sound of crumbling paper beneath her bottom. She turned around and saw a sloppily folded note on her bedspread.

Carefully, she picked it up and opened it, reading the brief message inside.

'See ya. Raphael.'

Kagome smiled and set the note aside before repeating the name to herself.

"His name is Raphael," she fondly whispered, "I like it."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Ha-ha! As embarrassing as that was, at least Kagome finally got what she wanted. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 02.12.2014)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! (≧∇≦)
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Lorelei evans, Spastic Freak, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, Tenshi Kagome1312, Jayne, Silversun XD, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Guest, Speedykitten1643, inuluvskags1, Guest (2), Dreamspirit47, redangel2463, ChikaneUchiha666, Fanfic Fan, Marik's girl, Guest (3), moon eclipse shadows, Purplediamon, Foxluna, Jessica, Ninja Turtle-cha, update, zzsheilahzz, Lachriel, MyworldMyImagination, Guest (4), otakufairytail, RevieWriter, and RozenMaiden7! XD
> 
> So funny story. This is actually the second version of the fourth chapter. I decided the first version I wrote would be better further along in the story, so now it's chapter five. So I essentially wrote two chapters instead of one without intending to. Wish that would happen with other stories. :P
> 
> Also, pardon the shameless plug, but I recently updated my Yu-Gi-Oh!/InuYasha crossover, Fragmented Fate. Check it out if you have the time! XD

**Chapter 4**

April approached her locker and sluggishly turned the dial of her combination lock. She was more tired than usual after spending the night in the sewers with the Turtles and Master Splinter. Even her  _sensei_  scolded her for being out so late on a school night. Considering she was awake until 2:00 AM finishing her homework after she returned to her aunt's, she was beginning to think she should put a little more focus on her studies even if it wouldn't bring her any closer to finding her father.

"April O'Neil!"

April turned around sharply as soon as her principal, a stout, unassuming man by the name of Mr. Reginald Thompson, addressed her, abruptly slamming her locker shut.

"Yes, sir?" she answered.

"As you are currently in good academic standing, I'd like for you to escort a transfer student in your homeroom class around the school," he told her, leaving no room for argument.

Before April could answer, Kagome peeked from behind the large man's back and winked. She grinned in return.

"Yes, sir. I'll do it," she replied with a nod.

"Very well. This is Kagome Higra—Higay—" Thompson struggled to say the Asian surname.

"It's Hee-ger-osh-e,  _sensei_ ," Kagome politely stated her name for him.

"Right," Thompson uttered before he cleared his throat and continued, "You are both excused from your first period classes, and, if you have any questions, come to the front office."

When Principal Thompson left the two girls, the first bell rang and the other students occupying the hallways reported to their classrooms, whether they rushed or delayed.

"Nice to see you again, April," Kagome greeted her once they were alone.

"Same here," April replied, "Sorry I've been so scarce. I had a pretty busy weekend."

"It's alright," Kagome assured her. Under her breath, she uttered, "You are not the only one I haven't been seeing lately."

"Pardon?" April questioned, curious.

Realizing her slipup, Kagome sheepishly chuckled. "Oh nothing. I was just referring to another absent acquaintance I met since I moved. We've seen each other a few times, but I think he's avoiding me now."

April shrugged and said reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later. Until then, let's get going before second period."

"Okay, she replied with a nod, "I already picked up my books from the library so we can get right to it!"

The two girls began their tour by walking down the hallway to Kagome's assigned locker. Kagome immediately opened it and placed her books inside, grateful to remove them from her faded yellow backpack.

"Before we go further, I have to ask," April began as soon as Kagome finished, "Are you wearing one of your old school uniforms?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered, "I wasn't sure what to wear this morning and ended up finding this when I finished unpacking. It's from middle school, but it's still in good condition."

Kagome self-consciously looked down at her short sleeved, white top and Kelly green skirt she wore. This uniform went through much more than any other had, but it was always reliable and familiar for that reason. That sense of dependability was something she needed.

"Do I really look that strange?" she asked.

"It's nothing like that! I'm not trying to insult you or anything," April hastily insisted, "You just might want to steer clear of the anime and manga fan club around campus if you keep wearing that. They're known to be very aggressive." She wouldn't have even known the club existed if they weren't so persistent in their efforts to recruit new members.

Kagome mentally shuddered; she didn't consider that. The last thing she wanted was to become the basis for a band of  _otakus'_ schoolgirl themed fantasies.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll consider getting more…conventional clothes for school after today."

After the awkward exchange, April showed Kagome around campus as the two girls went over her class schedule, pointing out the locations all of her classes, the cafeteria, the gym, and other essential school sites. Once they finished the tour, there was still plenty of time left in their first hour, so they ended up in the library, taking a seat at one of the tables in the back so they could talk freely.

"So what do you think so far?" April asked.

"The layout is very confusing, but I suppose I'll have to get used to it," Kagome answered with a sigh, "And I'm not so sure about classes either." She really hoped she didn't sound like she was whining.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," she responded, hopeful, "We're on the same lunch shift, so I'll meet you outside your fourth period class, and we can walk together. As for your classes, it looks like we have second period algebra, third period English, and sixth period biology together. I'll help you out with anything you need. All you have to do is ask."

Kagome nodded and smiled gratefully. "Sounds good. Thanks again, April."

When she received no reply, Kagome frowned.

"April?" she repeated.

April, who sat across from her with her head resting in her hand wearing a dazed expression, suddenly jumped in her seat and regained her attention.

"Sorry about that," she sheepishly amended, "Anyway, I'm glad to help. I didn't mean to space out on you."

Kagome giggled, wondering what caused her new friend's lapse in concentration. What she sensed from April before was bubbling with activity just beneath her skin, her energy abuzz with small ripples and tremors.

Kagome shook her head from those observations. She couldn't space out either.

"No problem."

-O0o0O-

April entered the Turtles' lair later than usual. After school ended, she walked with Kagome to the noodle shop and helped her complete the necessary paperwork for school and start her homework assignments. Kagome transferred nearly a month into the fall semester, so there was quite a bit of work for her to catch up on. April giggled as she recalled how Kagome repeatedly apologized for occupying her time and promised her an order of dumplings every day for lunch in return for her help. After much thought, she turned down the tempting offer, saying that she was glad to assist her.

"Hey, guys," she announced as she entered the main living area. All of the Turtles were sprawled out on the couches upon her arrival, excluding Donatello who quickly stood to greet her.

"Hey, April," he said wearing a big smile, "Great to see you."

"Same here, Donnie," she replied as she walked past him and took a seat between Michelangelo and Leonardo. She remained unaware of the blissfully, happy expression on Donatello's face and pulled her laptop from her backpack.

"I have something to show you guys," she said excitedly, "Someone posted some interesting pics to my blog taken near some research labs downtown. It's a long shot, but I think they could give us some clues of the Kraang's whereabouts and what they're up to."

"Alright," Leonardo exclaimed, looking on as April scrolled through the images. Luckily, most of the photos possessed time and location stamps making it easy to determine the site of each incident.

"We'll check 'em out tonight."

"Tonight?" Raphael repeated, finally looking toward the group. He was seated on the other side of the couch, appearing uninterested until now.

Leo shrugged. "We might as well strike while the iron's hot. Besides, it's not like you have anywhere else to be."

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned away. "Whatever, Lame-a-nardo."

He knew his expression, a barely noticeable frown, would give him away if his behavior didn't already. For the past few days, he entered into a new routine. Raphael's thoughts would often drift to the strange girl patiently waiting for him to appear beyond her bedroom. Then, unbidden, those thoughts shifted to her clad in only a thigh length towel as she timidly looked up to him with a reddened face and hooded eyes, a demure by exceedingly comely expression. He blamed it on hormones.

Then, with his face a comical mixture of red and green, Raphael pushed those thoughts aside and threw himself into his comic books or training exercises, anything to get Kagome off his mind. When he finally calmed himself down, it was too late for him to leave the lair unnoticed if he considered going to see her. He honestly didn't know what was more embarrassing: being kissed by Kagome, seeing her so unclothed, or the possibility of his brothers finding out about her. He blamed it on hormones.

At the very least, he would have a legitimate reason for being absent for tonight due to the impeding patrol.

'Still,' he thought, 'I can't keep putting off seeing her.'

As embarrassing as it would be to see Kagome again, Raphael refused to continue cowering from an ordinary girl. Even if no one else knew about her, his avoiding her was still a major blow to his pride. In addition to that, there was no guarantee Kagome continue to would wait for him to show up, and there was nothing stopping her from going out to look for him as she did before.

Raphael snorted. For all he knew, she already did just that and was cooped up in a hospital ward because of it.

"Thanks for the info, April," Leonardo said, breaking Raphael from his contemplations, "We'll keep you posted if we find anything."

"That's it? What am I supposed to do?" April pointedly asked, slowly closing her laptop with an audible click and putting it away.

"Well, I'm sure Master Splinter has a training regimen all worked out for you," he hurriedly answered.

Before April could reply, her cellphone rang. She rolled her eyes only for them to subsequently widen when she looked at the screen.

"Oh! I have to take this," she said and answered, amiably speaking to the person on the other end of the line as soon as she did. Donnie eagerly watched, trying to appear discreet.

"Jealous?" Michelangelo quipped from his side of the couch.

"Not even!" he protested despite the blush on his face.

When April hung up and put her phone away, Donnie was quick to ask her.

"So who were you talking to? Your aunt or something?"

"No," she answered, "A new friend of mine I met a few days ago. I've actually been meaning to tell you guys about her."

With confirmation April was speaking to a girl, Donnie visibly relaxed.

Ignoring his change in demeanor, April continued, "Her name's Kagome, and she's a transfer student from Japan. She also happens to be Murakami-san's niece."

Soon after she finished speaking, Raphael abruptly jerked out of his seat and landed on the floor.

"You okay, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, fine," he answered, his tone stiff as he stood up. His outburst, though unexpected, was disregarded.

"I didn't know Murakami-san had a niece," Donnie casually commented, "What kind of girl is she?" The blind restaurant owner was always cordial to them, so he expected his relative to possess the same friendly nature.

April shrugged and answered, seemingly hesitant, "She's a little different"—Raphael snorted; that was an understatement—"but I like her. She's really nice."

"Sounds awesome!" Michelangelo shouted, jumping out of his seat and raising his fist into the air, "Time for a new human friend!"

"How do you figure?" Leonardo questioned.

"Duh! She's related to Murakami, so that means she's blind too!" he retorted as though it were the most obvious conclusion in the world.

"You idiot!" Donatello scolded, "Blindness does not work that way."

"Whether she is or she isn't," Leonardo interjected before the confrontation could progress, "we probably shouldn't be so quick to introduce ourselves to her."

For the first time, Raph agreed with his decision wholeheartedly.

"Aww! Why not?" Mikey asked, purposefully whining.

"You remember what happened to Murakami, don't you? He ended up being held hostage by the Foot. We can't put her in danger too," Leo reasoned.

Michelangelo loudly groaned and plopped down on the couch, making an obvious indentation.

"Fine!" he acquiesced, still pouting.

After hearing Leonardo's explanation, Raphael felt a sudden pang shoot through the depths of this stomach. The Purple Dragons clearly saw him come to Kagome's defense and were known to associate with the Foot Clan. If the Foot decided to press the street gang for information, his relationship with her—mind you, he wasn't entirely sure exactly what it was just yet—could be revealed, and she would become a target.

'Then again,' he thought, 'I knocked them out pretty good during the fight, so they didn't' see what happened after that. And they're too dim to think it was more than a chance encounter. Kagome's still a secret for now.'

Though his musings eased his worries, Raphael knew he had to see Kagome as soon as possible before she did something stupid.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say," April stated and stood, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, "I better go see Master Splinter."

It was obvious as she headed to the training area that she was miffed about being left behind even with Donnie wishing her good luck behind her. When she reached her destination, Master Splinter was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed in a state of meditation.

"April," he addressed her without opening his eyes, "you are early."

" _Hai_ ,  _sensei_ ," she replied and set her bag by the doorway before approaching her teacher, "There's actually something I wanted to ask you before we started training tonight."

Kagome's phone call and the subsequent conversation about her brought the matter to the forefront of April's mind. She genuinely liked the girl; her friendly and honest nature was charming, but there was something about her that seemed…off.

The large rat opened his eyes and stood, motioning for April to continue.

"Well, you said that I have high spiritual awareness, right? Does that mean I can see certain things about certain people?" she questioned, nervously ringing her hands together. She wasn't sure how to bring up this subject and, so far, she didn't think her objective was completely clear.

"Things that you normally couldn't see, I mean," she added

Splinter nodded. "It appears so. What exactly did you see?"

"A girl who transferred to my class. Her name is Kagome, and she's a new friend of mine."

Splinter thoughtfully hummed. The name "Kagome" brought to mind the old children's song with the same title from his homeland. And that brought to mind more unpleasant thoughts. Throughout his quiet reflections, April continued to speak.

"It's not that I suspect there's anything bad about her. She's totally friendly! It's just that…" April trailed off and pursed her lips, carefully considering the right words to say.

"Sometimes, if I look at her the right way, Kagome looks…kind of…"

"Yes?" Splinter pressed.

"…pink?"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Ha-ha! When you think Kagome, think pink! X3 Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 03.12.2014)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Lorelei evans, Spastic Freak, Shikon Miko Guar, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, emeraldmoon14, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Silversun XD, Wicken25, ChikaneUchiha666, Sin of the Fallen, inuluvskags1, RozenMaiden7, Foxluna, Purplediamon, Aryenne, ZzShelianzZ, ShadowStar09, fallingyuki, ShiTsukisan, Speedykitten1643, ButterflyEffect0.4, Applejax XD, SilverontheRose, TMNT Miko, and updatenow (4x), and Lunardragon33! XD
> 
> Also, Kagome is going to meet the rest of the Turtles in the next few chapters. I have big plans for that meeting! X3

**Chapter 5**

Kagome stifled as yawn as she lazily looked at the computer monitor, switching between tabs and scrolling down different web pages. She should have been using her study hall period to catch up on her school work, but, like many of her classmates before her, she succumbed to the web's seductive call.

'Hmm…' she thought, pursing her lips together as she considered the subject of her next meaningless net search. When she had it, she grinned and typed the phrase, 'how to interact with turtles', into the search engine, thinking of Raphael. He still hasn't come back to see her. Against her every instinct, she decided to stay put and continue to wait for him.

She giggled. 'Besides, if I get into trouble again, he'll only get mad at me.'

Kagome briefly scrolled through her search results until she found a page that interested her, one on petting turtles. Giving into her temptation, she clicked the link and began to read.

'Let's see…' she thought, skimming through the list of instructions.

They read, 'Before you begin, approach your turtle from the front making sure to stay within its line of sight. If you appear suddenly, it may get frightened.'

Kagome snorted. Her turtle would undoubtedly see her long before she saw him. And he would be very upset if he heard her refer to him as hers. She chuckled and continued reading.

'To begin, gently pet the top of your turtle's head with your finger concentrating on the middle. Once it trusts you, try to go lower and massage its neck.'

Kagome giggled again. 'Somehow, this is beginning to sound very intimate. I can only imagine the look on Raphael's face if I ever tried to do that.' The text continued listing suggestions. One in particular caught her attention.

'You can also try rubbing soothing circles on its shell. Turtles can feel pressure and pain through their shells just as humans can through their fingernails.'

'Hmm…' Kagome mused, fighting the urge to blush, 'Somehow, this is more intimate than before.'

Before she could change the topic of her thoughts, she silently regarded Raphael's shell. It possessed the characteristic grooves and patterns of a typical turtle shell, but it was noticeably chipped and battle worn in several places. It was clear he'd been through rigorous training and intense battles, working hard to develop his  _ninjutsu_. She could only imagine why.

'Maybe he hasn't come to see me because he's preparing to confront some sort of enemy,' she thought wistfully, blowing up a stray lock of hair, 'Or maybe he's just avoiding me on purpose.' She honestly wouldn't put it passed him.

While she was preoccupied, an abrupt question assaulted Kagome's ears and made her jump in her seat. "What are you looking at?"

Kagome jumped in her seat before quickly closing the browser window and turning away from the monitor as though she were caught looking at something inappropriate.

"Nothing!" she squeaked her reply, turning to April with a less than convincing smile on her face.

The redhead grinned, amused. "Sure it was."

"So what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, changing the subject, "I thought you had American history this period."

"I do," April answered and held out her hall pass, "We're going in shifts to check out books for our research papers."

"Oh, I have that same assignment. I think my class is supposed to start sometime next week," Kagome commented.

After a few tense seconds of waiting for the redhead to respond, Kagome asked, "Is there something else you needed to ask me, April?"

"No!" she uttered, obviously flustered, "I didn't mean to stare."

Kagome grinned. "It's okay. I think you're working too hard, space cadet."

"Maybe I am."

April quietly admonished herself; this was the third time she was caught looking at Kagome's mesmerizing pinkness. Unfortunately, Master Splinter only offered riddles instead of true answers when she asked, so April was no closer to understanding what it was. The only concrete explanation she received was what she saw was possibly Kagome's aura, her true essence—color or clarity aside. The only advice Splinter gave her was not to mention it to Kagome unless she did first, and April agreed. She thought Kagome was a sweet girl and an awesome friend, and she didn't want to get her involved with the Kraang or Foot Clan any more than Leonardo and the others did. That first question could bring Kagome right into that messed up world of aliens, mutants, and  _shinobi_  warriors. It wasn't worth the risk.

"It looks like your class is leaving," Kagome observed, interrupting April's thoughts, "You better catch up to them."

"Got it. See you after school?" she asked.

"Sure thing!"

-O0o0O-

Raphael arrived outside Kagome's bedroom window around 10:30 PM. He thought he left the lair early enough to arrive on time, but, after the brief scare Leonardo gave him the other night, he checked for signs of the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons as he traveled the rooftops, covering his tracks along the way. Luckily, he didn't find anything amiss.

Without warning, he pushed the window pane and opened it with ease, stepping inside Kagome's bedroom. She looked up at him from her manga volume as she sat on her bed, smiling as though already she knew he was there.

"Hey, Raphael. I was wondering when you'd show up again," she said as she set the comic aside and stood to greet him.

She grinned wider as she said his name without a traditional honorific. She still felt a little uneasy about it, but she was in America now. English was difficult enough without adding unnecessary suffixes to the mix.

"Don't 'hey' me! You seriously have to start locking this thing. What if some psycho decides to come up here?" he said, irritably crossing his arms over his shell.

"Are there any psychos out there I should worry about?" Kagome questioned, intrigued when the Turtle's posture stiffened.

"Not exactly, but this isn't a safe neighborhood! You need to be less stupid or you'll get yourself hurt."

Kagome shrugged; if it wasn't for his last statement, Raphael would have actually sounded sweet.

"I left it open for you. You're the one decided to barge in here without knocking." She playfully winked. "You wanted to catch me undressing again, didn't you?"

Soon after Kagome spoke, Raphael's face light up like a Christmas tree, making his green face an odd shade of brown.

"I didn't see anything!" he shouted, turning his head away from her.

"Relax. It's just a joke," she insisted, "You don't need to take everything so seriously." Kagome approached her desk and grabbed a container from the surface before handing it to Raphael.

"Here's your  _gyoza_  like I promised," Kagome told him, rolling her eyes as Raphael took the box and greedily scarfed the dumplings down. She made sure to ask her uncle for a fresh batch every night after she last saw the turtle. Until now, she usually ended up eating them herself.

'Boys and food…' she thought, slightly exasperated.

"Did you come here just to eat?" she asked, skeptical.

"Well, yeah," Raphael answered after he swallowed the last dumpling "You got anything better to do?"

Kagome shrugged and sheepishly suggested, "We could go for a walk if you want."

"Sure," Raph replied, caustic , "I love to spend my free time carrying girls all over the city. It's my favorite thing to do."

"Cut the sarcasm," Kagome retorted, planting a fist on her hip and cocking it to the side, "You don't have to carry me. I can jump just as well as you do."

The right eye hole of Raphael's mask shifted upward as though he were quirking an eyebrow.

"Okay. Maybe I'm not as good as you, but I can still do it," she amended.

He snorted. "As if. Why don't you prove it?"

Kagome huffed, pushed Raphael aside, and walked to her window, opening it and climbing onto the fire escape. She continued moving upward until she reached the top of the noodle shop. Raphael smirked and joined her outside. Soon after he did, he jumped to the next building over his form completely flawless. Kagome couldn't help but be impressed. When he landed, he turned and looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Well?" he called out to her, "Show me what you got!"

After stretching her legs, Kagome ran toward Raphael and jumped, landing soundly on the rooftop right next to him.

"Told you I can do it," she confidently stated, looking at Raph with a triumphant grin.

"Not bad," Raphael conceded, his tone nonchalant, "Let's see how long you last. We're just getting started."

Kagome smirked. "Bring it on, Turtle-chan, and you better not hold back."

"You got it!"

With Raphael in the lead, the duo continued traveling throughout the city building by building. For the entire trip, Kagome managed to keep up with him at a slower pace.

'She's better than I thought,' Raph assessed when she landed beside him once more.

"Ready to admit you were wrong?" Kagome asked, slightly out breath.

"Not yet," he remarked and looked around, smirking when he picked out their next destination.

"Let's see if you make this," he said before breaking into a run and jumping onto the tallest skyscraper he could choose. After he stuck his landing, he turned to Kagome and waited for her to make her next move. She approached the edge and warily looked at the gap between the two buildings then up at him. Raphael teasingly gestured to the spot next to him and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he continued to wait. Kagome scowled and flipped him the bird before disappearing from the rooftop. He laughed loudly until she finally climbed up and joined him.

"Finally reach your limit?" he joked. He hardly flinched when she punched him in the arm.

"Of course I did. That jump was way too high for me," she replied, the whine in her tone clear.

"Looks like I won then," Raphael said, grinning.

"No way!" Kagome protested with a pout, "You picked this spot on purpose. You knew I couldn't make it!"

"Well, it's not that hard to," Raphael said, with a slight shrug, "You just gotta work on your strength and your form."

"Huh?" she uttered, confused.

"And you think too much," he added.

"What do you mean?"

"You tense up before you jump," Raph explained, "You have to be smooth and fluid. Do it without thinking."

"I guess that makes sense," Kagome responded, still not entirely sure what he meant. Raphael sighed and held his hand out to her.

"Come on. Let me show you," he suggested then he added, "If you want me to."

Kagome nodded and eagerly placed her hand in Raphael's much larger one, lightly grasping his fingers. "Of course I do!"

"Okay. Let's get started."

Raphael was surprised with Kagome's enthusiastic reaction and the way her face lit up when she looked at him but dismissed it. He only offered to help her on a whim, and, once again, the human girl surprised him. Once they began, Kagome easily kept up with his coaching even if he wasn't the best or most patient teacher there was. He usually only had to give her instructions once or twice, and, if she still didn't get it, he'd show her or correct her form himself. Raphael was certain his face would be permanently flustered when he lightly pressed his fingertips to Kagome's waist and gently guided her bottom closer to the ground. Luckily, she was too focused to notice. Other than that little mishap, helping her was a lot more fun helping her out than he expected it to be. The two of them quickly lost track of time and simply enjoyed the other's company.

When her watch alarm went off, Kagome looked at Raphael with a frown. "We're out of time,  _sensei_. Think you could give me a lift back home?"

"You got it."

Kagome giggled as Raphael scooped her up and held her against him just as easily as he did before.

"What's up with you?" he asked before he started the trip back, mindful not to jostle his cargo too much.

"It's nothing," she replied, "I just think you're a lot nicer than when I first met you. That's all."

Raphael snorted and returned his focus to his path. "Well, you're still plenty weird."

By the time they reached the noodle shop, Raphael opened Kagome's window, stepped inside and dropped her on the floor right next to her bed.

"Ow!" she cried, wincing, "That hurt!"

"Not so nice, huh?" he jibed.

Kagome grinned from her spot on the floor. "Well, maybe you're not that nice, but at least you're not boring." When she stood, she looked up at Raphael, her expression sheepish.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she shyly asked. They had such a good time, and she really wanted to see him again as soon as she could if it wouldn't be a bother.

Raphael stiffened, knowing he had to tell her now. Leonardo planned to start another search in the next few days, and he couldn't skip them. It was a shame; he actually had fun. He liked tonight and decided he liked Kagome too.

"I dunno. I might be busy. Doing stuff," he vaguely explained.

"Stuff, huh?" Kagome repeated with a crooked grin, "Well, I'll leave the window open for you if you decide to come visit me. See you later, Raphael."

She softly added. "Try to be careful."

Raph rolled his eyes at the sentiment but replied, "Yeah. See ya, Kagome."

Kagome stood by her window until Raphael stepped outside and leapt away. When he reached the next building over, he stopped and turned back. Kagome saw him and waved, smiling. Raphael slowly returned the gesture and resumed his trek to the lair when he was certain Kagome locked her window.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 04.01.2014)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: RozenMaiden7, Purplediamon, emeraldmoon14, Lorelei evans, Gelasia Kidd, Sin of the Fallen, Spastic Freak, Silversun XD, RebornRose1992, Mikadzuki no Kitsune, HalfBlackWolfDemon, sverhei, Jayne, inuluvskags, Speedykitten1643, ZzSheilahzZ, AnimeAngel240, Foxluna, TicTac, ShiTsukisan, and Aryenne! XD
> 
> And, just so you know, I already planned how Kagome is going to meet the other Turtles, and it'll be a doozy! ^.^
> 
> Also working on updates for my Black Butler/InuYasha crossover, Serendipity, and my Ouran High School Host Club/InuYasha crossover, Starcrossed Siblings. Keep an eye for those updates and others!

**Chapter 6**

Raphael groaned when Leonardo pulled the Shellraiser into the lair, concluding tonight's scheduled patrol, the third consecutive one this week. So far, their leads only produced a handful of easily disposable Kraang droids with no observable interference from the Foot Clan. Nothing that led to any substantial information.

As soon as he stepped outside the surveillance van, a quick glance at the time confirmed it was well after midnight, far too late to pay Kagome a visit even if it was only for a few minutes. He hated to admit it, but he missed hearing her soft voice even if she talked too much and seeing that smile she always wore for no reason especially whenever she looked at him. He wondered what she was up to and if she remembered to lock her window.

Raphael grunted when there was a sudden, playful blow to the back of his shell.

"Geez, Raph, what's wrong with you?" Michelangelo asked, "You look like someone kicked your cat."

Ahead of the, Donatello snorted. "If anything, he's the one who kicked it."

"Seriously though, Mikey's got a point," Leonardo interjected as he slung his arm over Raphael's shoulders, teasing, "You've been leaving the lair and spacing out a lot lately. Just where have you been up to?"

"None of your business," Raphael retorted, easily pulling away from Leo and began hastily stomping away.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend?" Michelangelo suggested causing Raphael to stiffen midstride. It took all of his willpower to refrain from shouting that Kagome was absolutely not his girlfriend.

However, before he could say anything, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo all burst into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" he asked, turning to them and narrowing his gaze.

"Come on, Raph? You and a girl liking each other? And hanging out? " Leo said in between chuckles, "You gotta to admit that's pretty funny!"

"Any girl with a pulse and half a brain would scream and run as far as she could as soon as she saw you," Donnie said matter-of-factly, a huge grin on his face.

Raphael growled. Kagome happened to like him more than enough, but he wasn't about to let them know that.

"As if you three are any better," he countered, pointing a finger at Leonardo, "You got conned by a  _kunoichi_  from the Foot." He shifted to Donatello. "And the only girl you know doesn't even know you exist."

Instantaneously, all laughter from the two turtles ceased, and both looked at Raphael's smug grin with varied looks of anger and melancholy.

"Ha-ha! Good one, Raph," Mikey cried, thoroughly entertained, "Now do me!"

Raphael smirked and folded his arms over his shell. "I can't; every girl in the entire world doesn't know you exist."

"Funny!" Mikey commented, laughing until he realized he was just insulted.

"…hey! Not cool, Raph!"

"We were just joking. No need to get so bent out of shape," Leonardo stated, grimacing. He was already aware he made a mistake getting involved with Karai and didn't need to be reminded about that. He put it behind him and concentrated on being more diligent in the future.

"So was I," Raphael quipped, satisfied that he kept his meetings with Kagome a secret and one upped his brothers yet again.

Donnie looked at Raphael wearing a pout, saddened.

"So did you really mean it? Do you really think April doesn't know I exist?"

"Of course he didn't! Right, Raph?" Leonardo said and pointedly looked at Raphael, silently ordering him to make this right.

Raph groaned and dutifully answered, "I was just messing with you. April knows you exist."

"Raphael's right," Leo added with a smile. He hesitantly added, "Just keep trying, okay? It could happen one day."

"Definitely! Besides, if she didn't know you existed, she'd constantly sit on you, bro," Mikey helpfully added in his own strange way.

"Thanks, guys," Donatello said with a grateful grin, "You too, Mikey."

Seeing as Donnie was no longer in a spontaneous bout of depression, Raphael stepped away from the group and plopped down on the couch. The prior situation aside, he now had a very serious problem. If his brothers could notice something—or, more accurately, someone—other than their nightly searches for the Kraang or Foot Clan were preoccupying his thoughts, it was only a matter of time before Master Splinter did. He wouldn't be so easy to deter.

-O0oO0-

Kagome grimaced as yet another one of her attempts literally went up in smoke. Fortunately for her,  _Subarashii Tabemono_  closed for the night hours ago, and Murakami was the only one present for her consecutive failures. She continued to frown as she disposed of the burnt scraps of food in the trash can, her resolve to continue cooking quickly joining the rest of the garbage.

For the past several weeks, Raphael sporadically stopped by to see her but only stayed for about ten or fifteen minutes at a time, sometimes less than that. When Kagome asked why he cut their time short, he told her he was preoccupied with the stuff he briefly mentioned before. Whatever he did, Kagome could tell from his condition it was time consuming and physically intensive. Despite her insistent probing for more information, Raphael didn't give her any more details. She was worried about him, but, because he appeared well enough and still found the time to see her, she decided not to press the issue.

On rare occasions when he could stay for at least half an hour, the two of them resumed the training sessions they began during their impromptu free running competition. Raphael still wasn't a particularly good instructor, but he already helped Kagome improve her upper and lower body strength and stamina for dashes and jumps across buildings. He also showed her a few basic fighting techniques—while shamelessly showing off his full fighting prowess in the process—adding to what little knowledge she already had. He even gave her a few  _shuriken_ embossed with a distinct symbol to practice with. She did so in earnest even if he would make constant jabs at her form and technique.

Tonight, instead of training to occupy her free time, Kagome decided to learn how to make the pizza  _gyoza_ Raphael—and, admittedly, herself—liked so much with her uncle's instruction. So far, she wasn't making much progress.

"Maybe I should just give up," she said with a tired sigh.

"Nonsense!" Murakami insisted, encouraging, "The heat was just too high. Try again."

Kagome wryly chuckled. "I think I'll pass. I wasted enough of your inventory for one night."

"I'll just put in on your tab."

"At this rate, I'll have to work here for a hundred years to pay you back," she muttered, blowing up her bangs in frustration.

"Don't exaggerate, Kagome-chan. By my count, you're only up to seventy-three," her uncle corrected with grin.

"Gee, thanks for keeping track," Kagome stated, her tone exceedingly dry.

"Any time," he replied, grinning, "If you want to stop for the night, go up to your room and relax. I'll clean up."

"Are you sure? I can stay and help you before I leave," she offered.

"Go on up," Murakami insisted, "Perhaps Turtle-chan will come see you tonight."

Kagome comically stiffened, her mouth agape. She assumed her meetings with Raphael were strictly between the two of them. Her uncle chuckled even though he could not see her. He was taking the fact she was meeting up with a boy—turtle or otherwise—in her bedroom at nigh rather well.

"You know about him?" she timidly asked.

Murakami stopped laughing and tapped his right ear. "The two of you could learn to keep your voices down."

"Sorry," Kagome guiltily amended, "I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I just didn't know how you'd react."

Murakami nodded. "I understand, but Turtle-chan and his brothers are friends. I trust them with my life."

"The two of you know each other?" Kagome questioned, intrigued.

"He and his brothers have helped me a great deal," Murakami explained, "They have been scarce lately, but I imagine they are quite busy."

"I see," Kagome mumbled, thinking.

'Not only does Raphael already know Oji-chan, he also has brothers,' she mused, slightly miffed that he didn't tell her. Then again, Raph still wasn't them most forthcoming being although they were on better terms, so she shouldn't be surprised.

'I guess it makes sense when you think about it. Raphael can't be the only giant turtle running around New York, but I doubt he'll introduce me to them any time soon.'

"Well, I'm going up to my room for the night," Kagome announced, her head cleared, "See you in the morning."

Murakami nodded and bid her goodnight as she walked upstairs. When she reached her bedroom, she grinned as she plopped down on her bed, already forgetting her culinary mishaps.

'I guess I have my work cut out for me!' she thought, 'Convincing Raphael to talk to me was hard enough. Persuading him to introduce me to his family will be even tougher!'

Kagome rolled over to her side and absently looked out her window.

"For now," she softly admitted, closing her eye, "being with him is enough."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. There will be more Kagome and Raph action next time. Until then, TCB! ^ω^
> 
> (revised 04.11.2014)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Aryenne, emeraldmoon14, Sin of the Fallen, SilverontheRose, RozenMaiden7, Spastic Freak, Silversun XD, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Jayne, inuluvskags1, bluephoenixflame98, Speedykitten1643, ZzSheliahZz, redangel1243, LJoL, Unnamed Wanderer, RebornRose1992, ButterflyEffect0.4, ZeAwsumOtaku, and Foxluna! XD
> 
> So, after a comment from LJoL, I decided to change the name of the noodle shop from 24/7 as it is in the TMNT 2012 series to Subarashii Tabemono ("Awesome Eats") because the noodle shop, as I have described it, isn't actually opened 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Originally, I never gave the name of the restaurant a second thought, but, if someone writes such a long review on something like that, I decided to give it some additional consideration.
> 
> Also, I shamelessly plug my newest story, A Girl in Uniform, an InuYasha and Princess Princess crossover. Check it out if you have the time! X3

**Chapter 7**

Raphael cautiously headed to the lair's exit once he was sure everyone else was preoccupied. Earlier tonight, the Turtles had an unexpected run-in with the Foot Clan at the beginning of their nightly patrol. The encounter ended abruptly with several sustained injures on both sides and the Turtles ultimately retreated with no more information about the Foot's current activities than what they started with. In Raphael's opinion, the only good thing to come from that fight was their patrol ended early. Once his brothers settled in for the night, he had more than enough time to steal away and see Kagome. He was looking forward to it after only a handful of brief visits over the past few weeks.

"Where are you going?"

Raphael froze mid step when he heard Donatello call out to him. He was sure his brother was holed up in his lab for the night.

"Out," Raphael curtly answered without facing him.

"Out?" Donatello replied, sounding suspicious, "Out where?"

Agitated with his tone, Raphael turned around, his expression and stance combative. "None of your business."

Donatello recoiled, shocked by Raphael's strong, negative reaction, but quickly regained his composure. He rolled his eyes and decided not to press the issue further.

"Whatever, Meathead. Just don't do anything stupid," he finally stated and began walking back to his lab.

Raphael snorted and left the sewers without another word, skillfully hiding the relief he felt. For a second, he was sure Donatello would ask more questions or alert his brothers of his departure. In either scenario, Raphael would definitely lose his temper and reveal something he shouldn't.

'That was close,' he thought, 'I gotta be more careful.'

Once he was on the surface, Raphael began his trek to Murakami's, taking extra care to watch out for both the Foot Clan and his brothers. He didn't want either group to learn where he was headed, the latter much more than the former. His vigilance caused him to be delayed, frustrating him further.

Raphael landed on Kagome's fire escape around 11:20 PM. When he peered through the window, he saw Kagome seated at her desk, all of her attention focused on an opened textbook and notebook. She furiously scribbled on the lined pages making gray smudges on her pinker finger as she wrote with one hand as she flipped through the pages with the other. Absently, Raphael thought her look of concentration with her brow furrowed and her bottom lip clenched between her teeth was cute.

As was their routine, Raphael opened the window and stepped inside Kagome's bedroom, wearing a mildly annoyed expression.

"How many times do I have to tell you to lock this thing?" he asked, alerting Kagome of his entrance the same way he always did. She stopped writing long before he spoke, looking up at him with a smile.

"You already know that I leave it open for you," she responded and swiveled around in her chair to face him, "So how long can you stay this time?"

"I gotta start heading back around midnight," Raphael answered.

"Great! That gives us a little more time than before," Kagome replied, surprised by the response but no less pleased. She quickly decided she wanted to stay in tonight instead of going out for one of their training sessions to make the most of this opportunity. She hoped Raphael didn't mind.

Kagome quickly stood from her desk and walked to her bed, sitting close to her headboard, leaving a large space for Raphael.

"Come sit by me," Kagome offered, patting the spot on her right.

Raphael hesitated but approached the bed and took a seat on the farthest edge of the mattress making it dip with his added weight. Kagome giggled but said nothing about his shy behavior. The turtle was usually bold and confident when he was in his element—or if he was angry enough—and seeing him this way was very adorable.

"So…I'm here," Raph awkwardly stated, keeping his gaze pointed on the floor.

"I can see that," she replied, trying to quiet her laughter. Then Kagome paused and leaned closer to him focusing her attention on Raphael's arm. His eyes widened at her sudden movements and he leaned away from her while trying to maintain his balance on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, stop being so edgy!" she told him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "I just want to take a look."

"There's nothing to see!"

"So humor me then!" Kagome urged him. Her tone softened, and she quietly added, "Please?"

Raphael sighed before he relaxed and let his limbs go limp.

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

Kagome grinned and closed the gap between her and the large turtle, searching for any irregularities. Upon closer inspection, she noticed Raphael's arms and the front of his shell were heavily bruised. In addition to that, there were three horizontal slashes on his right upper arm. They reminded Kagome of claw marks.

"You're hurt," she uttered, concerned.

"Yeah," he answered with a shrug, "but it's not that bad."

Kagome shook her head and stood, going straight to her dresser's bottom drawer. After rummaging around, she stood up holding a first aid kit.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Raph asked, suspicious.

"Let me have a look at your injuries," Kagome suggested, "I'm pretty good at patching people up."

Raphael was fully prepared to refuse, but the worried look on Kagome's face made him falter. With a sigh, he told her, "Go ahead if it'll make you feel better."

Pleased, Kagome retook her seat and opened her first aid kit beside her. With deft, caring hands, she cleaned and disinfected Raph's minor cuts and bruises before applying ointment to reduce the swelling. He minutely twitched when the treatment but slowly began to relax. Luckily, most of his injuries were superficial excluding the three on his forearm; they had to be wrapped. Once they were treated, Kagome reached for the bandages only to find the roll was completely used up. She didn't have a need to use her medical supplies after she permanently settled in this time period, so she didn't' bother to restock her kit. She pursed her lips together, trying to think of a quick substitute.

"You done yet!?"

"Not quite. Just give me a sec."

Quickly devising an idea, Kagome walked to her closet and riffled through her clothes. She stopped when she found her middle school uniform and removed the red necktie from the collar. She wouldn't be needing it anymore. After her first week at Roosevelt High, she ended up taking April's advice and stopped wearing it to school to keep the _otakus_ at bay.

Kagome returned to the bed, sat at Raphael's side, and tied the scarf securely around his arm.

"There!" she announced with a grin as she pulled away, "All done. Make sure you change that regularly and clean your cuts, so they won't get infected."

"Sure," Raphael replied, running a hand over his makeshift bandage. He paused for a few seconds before he said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kagome said, smiling, "but you still seem tense." Her grin widened as she got another idea.

"I can help you with that too."

"Let me guess. More first aid?" Raphael quipped, his tone sarcastic.

"Not exactly. I just want to try something to help you loosen up a little."

The right side of Raphael's masked as he raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

Kagome clapped her hands in front of her, pleading. "Just hear me out! You came all the way here just to see me even though you have much better things to do. I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable while you're here."

Raphael prepared to refuse the request but relented again. "Fine. Just don't do anything weird."

"Great! All I need you to do is lie down on your stomach," Kagome instructed.

"What did I just say?" he exclaimed, his eye twitching.

"It won't be weird!" she insisted, "Just do it. I'm sure a big, strong guy like you can handle a girl like me if I decided to try anything."

"Okay, I'll do it," Raphael said before he awkwardly stretched out on his stomach after Kagome stood up. She quietly giggled at his stiff appearance. She almost felt bad for him.

Kagome returned to her dresser to retrieve two fluffy hand towels. According to the article she read, a small brush with soft bristles was the best choice for her endeavor. A toothbrush would have worked perfectly on a normal turtle, but Raphael was simply too big.

Once she was standing next to the bed, Kagome wrapped the towels around her hands and firmly placed them on Raphael's shell. He jumped at the sudden contact.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted in alarm.

"Relax!" Kagome sang, lowering her head until her lips were by his ear, "I promise you're going to like it."

Raphael groaned and tried to calm down as he was told. Satisfied, Kagome stood up and began to rub her hands up and down his shell in little circles. Under her touch, Raphael finally closed his eyes and slowly began to ease up, enjoying her complete, undivided attention.

'This is kinda nice,' he thought, smiling to himself. He wasn't used to feeling such gentle almost intimate touches.

Kagome grinned as Raphael relaxed and continued, moving her hands as far as she could reach. She came to an abrupt stop when the towels slipped off her hands and slid down his shell onto the floor.

"Why are you stopping?" Raphael asked as soon as she did.

"It's only for a second," she answered. Grinning deviously behind his head, she asked, "Don't tell me you actually like this, do you?"

Flustered, Raphael bellowed, "I don't! It's just that I…I…I didn't get any dumplings this time, so this makes up for it."

Kagome giggled. "Whatever you say."

She quickly began again and placed her bare hands on his shell, tracing the patterns with her fingertips. This time she could feel every nick and impression it possessed without the hindrance of the cloth barrier. She relished the sensation of each distinctive groove and the radiant heat Raphael's shell emitted.

'Raph may not have visible ears, but this will do!' she thought, smiling softly to herself.

As Kagome continued, Raphael let his guard back down and melted under her touch once more.

'She's using something different now,' he absently thought, 'Whatever it is, it's much softer than before.'

"Don't fall asleep on me, okay?" Kagome playfully requested, her voice floating to his ears.

Raphael snorted and answered, "As if."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. Until next time, TCB! ｡^‿^｡
> 
> (revised 04.11.2014)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you HalfBlackWolfDemon, Tenshi Kagome1312, emeraldmoon14, ButterflyEffect0.4, naruke3176, ShadowStar09, Silversun XD, redangel2463, Sin of the Fallen, ChikaneUchiha666, RozenMaiden7, Purplediamon, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Spastic Freak, Jessica, inuluvskags1, Lady of the Mays, ReaderWorm101, Speedykitten1643, GirloftheArts, AnimeFANforeverMORE, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, Marik's girl, ZzSheliahzZ, reviewriter, Aryenne, Foxluna, YunaNeko, Flame Shadow, GiggleboxGirlie, and fallingyuki for reviewing from FF .net! XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update! Next on my tentative updating schedule is Serendipity, my InuYasha/Black Butler crossover; A Girl in Uniform, my InuYasha/Princess Princess crossover; and Demonic Teachings, my InuYasha/Harry Potter crossover. (It may or may not be in that order. :P)
> 
> (Psst! Here's a secret! I'm also throwing together ideas for another TMNT/InuYasha crossover. Maybe Kagome/Leonardo this time? X3)

**Chapter 8**

"Five more minutes," Kagome mumbled when the incessant beeping of her alarm clock broke through her dreamless slumber. She wasn't sure what happened after Raphael arrived, but he had to leave at 12 AM.

Without opening her eyes, Kagome absently wiped the drool from her chin before reaching out and groping for her nightstand to mash the snooze button. She squeaked when she slid off her bed and crashed to the floor landing on her back.

"That hurt!" she cried.

Kagome sluggishly stood to her feet and turned back to her bed, her eyes widening to immeasurable proportions. Her subsequent scream woke the sleeping turtle resting on top of it.

"Why the hell are you screaming?" Raphael shouted after he shot up with his legs bent at his knees.

"Why the hell are you still in my bed?" Kagome countered, her voice just as loud as his.

Raphael slowly looked around, blinking owlishly when he realized he was still in Kagome's bedroom.

"How should I know?" he asked, his tone rough and confrontational. Pausing, he reached behind his back and wiped his shell with his palm. He pulled it back wearing a look of disgust in Kagome's direction.

"You spit all over me!"

Kagome blushed but indignantly planted her hands on her hips. "Well, I didn't do it on purpose! I fell asleep. Excuse me for getting comfortable in my own bedroom!"

She turned from Raphael in a huff but froze when she saw her desk, gaping at the opened textbooks on its surface.

"I never finished my homework!" she exclaimed, frantic, "What am I gonna do? April's going to be here in thirty minute to walk to school!"

Momentarily forcing Raphael's presence out of her mind, Kagome dove for her dresser drawers then her closet. When she retrieved a fresh change of undergarments and clothes, she headed for the door.

"By the time I'm ready to leave, you better be out of here!" she yelled over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her.

"Fine!" Raphael shouted, seething at the closed door.

He leapt from the bed and stormed out of her room to follow her, slamming the door behind him harder than Kagome did before him. As soon as he tried to continue their shouting match, he heard Murakami's voice, calm and cheerful as it always was.

"Good morning, Turtle-san!" he greeted him warmly.

Raphael's anger instantly dissipated and was replaced by a foreign sense of panic. It never occurred to him that he would encounter Murakami during one of his visits to see Kagome. After all, he always arrived at night and, if he and Kagome didn't venture outside, remained in her room. Being caught coming out of his teenaged niece's bedroom after spending the entire night with her was the confrontation Raphael least expected—and wanted—to occur.

"Morning, Murakami…san," he replied, quickly adding the honorific for good measure.

"It's good to see you! Will you be joining Kagome-chan and I for breakfast?" Murakami asked, "I won't be opening the restaurant for another hour."

Raphael shrugged, not entirely sure how to answer his offer. "Okay?"

"Very well. I'm heading to the kitchen." Before he left, Murakami clapped Raphael on the shoulder.

"Don't mind, Kagome-chan," he told him, "She is not angry; she just isn't morning person."

With that, Murakami left Raphael standing in the hallway, stunned. As odd as the impromptu meeting was, it seemed to fit in well with his hectic morning.

'I got slept on, drooled all over, and yelled at in the span of five minutes!' he thought, raising a hand to rest on his face, 'Not to mention Splinter's going to kill me.'

Without warning, Kagome dashed down the hallway and past him to go back to her room. After he heard a loud scuffle inside, she emerged with her backpack slung over her shoulders, breezing by the dumbstruck turtle once more.

"See you, Raph!" she called out, sounding much calmer than she was before.

"Wait a minute!" Raphael shouted, running after her. Kagome may be in a lighter mood now, but he wasn't about to leave their argument unfinished. He caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs when she stopped to slip on her sneakers in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" he angrily asked her.

"School," Kagome answered without looking back.

"You still have like twenty minutes before you need to leave!"

"Not if I want to cut off April before she gets here and beg to copy her homework before second period!"

Once her shoes were on, Kagome turned to Raphael, threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him close, catching him completely off guard.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she whispered, sincere, "Ji-chan is right. I really am an awful morning person."

As he slowly put his arms around her waist, Raphael replied, "I get it. I'm sorry too. I wasn't any better."

Kagome beamed and pressed a kiss on Raphael's cheek before she pulled away completely and left the apartment. Looking over her shoulder, she giggled at Raphael still standing in the doorway, a finger pressed to his cheek. Coincidently, morning foot traffic was light, and there were no passersby to notice him.

"See you later!" she told him, giving him a little wave.

Raphael slowly returned it and closed the door. This morning, he decided, wasn't that bad after all.

-O0o0O-

This afternoon, Raphael quickly learned, was much, much worse. By that time, he decided to quit hanging around Murakami's place and finally face the music. He put off his trip back home by poking around Kagome's room, but he couldn't find anything that keep his interest for long. Other than the essentials, the bedroom contained photographs and books. Anything Raph found that wasn't school related was written entirely in Japanese from Kagome's comic books to what he suspected was her diary.

When Raphael carefully stepped inside the lair, he noted his brothers and Master Splinter were nowhere in sight. He slowly continued to the kitchen and placed a small package he obtained from Murakami on the counter. He still didn't run into any member of his family.

'Maybe they're not here,' he thought, relieved until an unmistakable voice reached his ears.

"Raphael, come see me please," Splinter called from his private rooms, his voice echoing throughout the sewers. Raphael cringed. Or maybe he didn't run into his brothers because they were hiding from Splinter like he was. He shook his head and quickly headed for his father's room. Further delay would just make the meeting worse.

" _Sensei_ ," he said as he cautiously entered the room and approached Splinter, his head bowed. As always, his teacher stood tall and poised with an air of imposing authority. Raphael discretely gulped.

"Donatello told me you went out last night," Splinter stated, his tone betraying no emotion.

"I did!" he exclaimed, responding quicker than he should have, "I just went out for a walk…a really, really, really long walk…and…I…fell asleep…I guess…"

'With a girl,' Raphael mentally added, 'in her bed…with her sleeping on top of me…after she finished massaging my shell…' He stopped that train of thought before he actually blurted it all out.

"I guess I lost track of time," he continued, rambling, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"That's not what I wanted to speak to your about, Raphael," Splinter interjected, "You are allowed to do things on your own when you are not occupied with your training or your battles. However, keep in mind that danger is ever present even when the enemy is not."

He paused and placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder, making the Turtle look up at him.

"Be cautious, my son."

" _Hai_ ,  _sensei_ ," Raphael answered with a nod and a relieved smile, "So does this mean you're not mad at me?"

Splinter briefly raised an eyebrow before Raphael suddenly found himself thrown over his shoulder and laying on his back, cringing at the impact.

"Now I'm not," his  _sensei_  quipped, the corners of his mouth quirking upward.

"I get the picture," Raphael groaned as he stood up. He paused when he noticed Splinter staring at his arm. Raphael glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the red sash Kagome used to bandage his cut standing out against his green skin like a bright red beacon. He forgot about it and hurriedly covered it with his hand.

"New fashion statement!" he blurted.

Splinter nodded, accepting the weak excuse without any more explanations. Raphael wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"You are free to go," he stated.

Raphael bowed his head and left as quickly as he could. As soon as he stepped into the living room, he saw his brothers had finally emerged from hiding and were waiting for him there. Before he could advance further, Michelangelo rushed forward and hugged him tightly around the middle.

"Dude!" he happily exclaimed, "You're still in one piece!"

"How did you manage that?" Donatello asked.

Raphael groaned as he pushed Mikey away from him and continued walking to the kitchen bypassing Leonardo and Donatello. The duo stood and followed right on his heels along with Mikey.

"I just told Splinter where I went," he answered vaguely.

Leonardo crossed his arms over his shell, staring pointedly at Raph's back. "And where was that exactly?"

"None of your business," Raphael countered, knowing Leonardo wouldn't let him go so easily.

Leo was only looking out for him, but he didn't need him and his suspicions constantly shadowing his every move. As Splinter said, he was entitled to have some time to his self. He loved his brothers dearly, but the time he spent with Kagome was theirs and theirs alone. He wasn't ready to share it yet if he would at all.

Leonardo frowned. "Turtles first, remember?"

"Yeah," Raphael he said as he retrieved the paper bag he placed on the counter and held it out, smirking, "Turtles first."

Mikey was the first to grab it and look inside.

"Alright! Pizza  _gyoza_!" he cried and began to scarf them down as fast as he could.

"You went by Murakami-san's last night?" Donnie asked as he took the bag away from the younger turtle, slapping Mikey's hand when he made a grab for it.

"Yeah," Raphael said with a shrug, "Just as a quick pit stop on my way back."

"What about Murakami's niece?" Leo asked, "Did you run into her?"

Raphael kept his face still and tried to hide his reaction to the unexpected question. He didn't think anyone would remember April mentioning Kagome living with Murakami. After that, they didn't speak about her again, and Raphael assumed his brothers forgot about her. Clearly, Leonardo thought Kagome was significant enough to remember.

'But not enough to remember her name,' he thought, slightly irritated.

"No," Raph curtly answered, "I wasn't there long enough to see her."

Before Leo could continue his questioning, Michelangelo went to his side and put an arm over his shoulders. He then said, "Don't worry, bro. Next time, Raph can bring her home instead. She'll be our new blind friend!"

"That's not what I meant!" Leonardo protested as he jerked away.

"And I already told you she is not blind just because she is related to a blind person!" Donatello added, exasperated.

"But it doesn't mean she's not  _not_  blind either!" Mikey countered, grinning.

Raphael sighed and snuck away as his brothers continued to discuss Kagome's possible blindness—all without referring to her by her name, he noted. There was absolutely no chance he was going to let Kagome meet them.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she sat down with her lunch tray at her usual table. By noon, she was finally able to relax. April graciously allowed her to copy the answers from her algebra assignment in exchange for copies of her biology and history notes. She took care of her math homework during her homeroom and first hour class then finished everything else she neglected during study hall.

As overworked and stressed out by this morning's predicament as she was, Kagome wouldn't change what happened between her and Raphael. She blushed; it was never her intention for it to go as far as it did, but there was no point in dwelling on it.

"Rough night, huh?" April remarked as she sat next to Kagome wearing a crooked grin.

"You don't know the half of it," Kagome replied before sliding April's math notebook across the table to the redhead. "Thanks for letting me copy."

"No problem." As soon as she received the notes, she did the same with Kagome's biology binder.

"I should be telling you the same thing," April said, "Are you all caught up?"

"Almost." After receiving the biology note, Kagome flipped through its pages until she found a single printout. She then retrieved a pen from her backpack, absently twirling it around her fingers as she skimmed the document.

"I just gotta fill this out and turn it in sixth period," she explained.

"What is it?" April asked.

"It's the consent form for the World Wide Genome Project," Kagome answered.

April instantaneously stiffened. The World Wide Genome project was organized by TCRI, the corporate entity headed by the Kraang. The alien race already had a sample of her DNA, and there was no telling what they planned to do with it or any other samples they received. She had to dissuade Kagome from handing over hers without appearing too suspicious. Her goal was to keep Kagome from finding out about the Kraang and keeping her out of harm's way.

"Oh, the one where you send in a swab of your DNA and you get a copy of your genealogy?" April asked, trying to sound as nonchalant about the topic as possible.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I got the form with my syllabus on my first day of class and never got around to looking at it. You probably turned yours in and sent your DNA already, right?"

"I did, but I don't think you should do it," she told her.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Yeah," April replied, vigorously nodding, "I mean, it's only extra credit. Do you really want some big name corporation to have your DNA on file for a few extra points? It all sounds pretty shifty if you ask me."

"But didn't you just say you did it yourself?" she countered, grinning. April's back went rigid as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Yes," she admitted, "but I regret it. Every day of my life."

Kagome's smile lessened as she realized April wasn't joking and wondered why she seemed so adamant about submitting her DNA. She quickly decided she really didn't care about it as much as her friend did. A few bonus points in her biology class weren't worth it.

'But I would sale my soul for an A in trig!'

"I guess you have a point," Kagome stated with a shrug, "If I really want to get a copy of my family tree, I'm sure I could ask Jii-chan to find one at our shrine in Tokyo. Besides, the last time I saw my name on one wasn't the best experience."

"What happened?" April questioned, eager to change the topic.

"A friend of mine named Hojo who happened to have a little crush on me brought his family's genealogy to school one day," Kagome began to explain, "He wanted to show me one of his ancestors married a girl named Kagome about five hundred years ago."

"Just like you?" April commented with a faux shudder, "Freaky."

"You don't know the half of it," Kagome repeated. Shortly after they parted ways with that very ancestor, she and the other shard hunters heard through the grapevine that Hojo Akitoki persuaded his fiancée to change her name to hers. Then again, she wouldn't want to be constantly reminded of a demon who attempted to molest her either.

"Interesting story," April remarked, "Did the two of you ever date after that?"

Kagome snorted. "Not a chance. As nice as he was, Hojo-kun wasn't my type." She paused and her tone softened. "He eventually stopped chasing after me and began to date a mutual friend of ours, Ayumi-chan. I'm very happy for them."

"That's nice," April commented, "So do you have a boyfriend?" She grinned when Kagome turned away from her, her face completely flustered.

"I see. That must be the reason why you were up so late," she inferred, "You had a date!"

"That's not it!" Kagome blurted. As fond as she was of Raphael and the time the two of them shared, she didn't consider them to be in that type of relationship.

'Even if things got a little intimate,' she thought, unwittingly flustering herself further.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and continued her teasing, "Really? Why would you react like this if that was true?"

"It is!" Kagome insisted.

"Then what were you up to?" she quipped.

"Well…I actually...was...was—practicing cooking  _gyoza_ …all night long!" Kagome told her the first explanation that came to her mind.

"And you're embarrassed by it?" April asked, skeptical.

"If you saw them, you would understand," she replied, deadpanned, "Apparently, I don't have my Ji-chan's gift for blending pizza into every dish."

April giggled, and, soon after she finished, the bell ending their lunch period rang. She and Kagome both stood to empty their trays still containing their barely touched meals.

"If you say that's what happened, I'll believe you," April said before they parted ways.

Kagome let out a deep, relieved breath and grinned. "Thanks. See you in biology."

"Sure thing!"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Raph and Kagome were bound to have a fight sooner or later, but at least they made up! Until next time, TCB! = ^ . ^ =
> 
> (revised 04.12.2014)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you Silversun XD, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, Foxluna, YunaNeko, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Sin of the Fallen, fallingyuki, inuluvskags1, GiggleboxGirlie, Sillvog, GirloftheArts, CroOkedTwisSted, ZzSheilahzZ, ChikaneUchiha666, Spastic Freak, SHINeeFan23, Tenshi Kagome1312, redangel2463, RozenMaiden7, Aryenne, ZeAwsumOtaku, Speedykitten1643, ButterflyEffect0.4, Purplediamon, silverfoxkurama, callmeBaby'08, and Aloever for reviewing from FF .net! X3
> 
> For those of you who follow Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as of now, the story takes place between episodes 16 and 20 of season 1. For those of you that don't, all the references I've made will be explained at some point or another in the story line. If you don't know yet, I don't wanna spoil it for you! XD
> 
> Also, pardon the shameless plug, but I recently updated my Harry Potter/InuYasha crossover, Demonic Teachings. Check it out if you have the chance! XD Next to be updated is A Girl in Uniform, an InuYasha/Princess Princess crossover, which was pushed back a bit. (I sense a theme here... :P)

**Chapter 9**

Raphael grunted as he halfheartedly punched the practice dummy, trying to remedy his boredom. Even though Splinter let him off the hook staying out until morning the day before, he didn't want to risk going out too soon or he'd likely get caught. His  _sensei_ didn't address the topic again, but Raphael was certain Splinter suspected more than he let on. Raphael planned to do everything he could to deter his suspicions. He even hid the red sash Kagome used on his arm and replaced it with gauze he nicked from Donatello's medical supplies. Surprisingly, the cuts and all of Raphael's other injuries were nearly healed. Raphael had to give Kagome credit; she certainly knew what she was doing when she patched him up.

In addition to worrying about Splinter, Raphael noticed Leonardo's been all over his shell since that day, incessantly checking up on him during their down time just like he thought he would. It was just another reason for him to stick close to home until Leonardo's suspicions died down. Until then, Raphael planned to avoid him whenever he could to stop himself losing his temper and revealing something he shouldn't.

His plan would work, but it meant he would be unable to see Kagome for a while, not even for a quick visit. While Raphael was certain Kagome understood his situation at home and the need for secrecy, he still didn't like leaving her out of the loop for long, undetermined stretch of time. It was painfully obvious Kagome cared for him a great deal, and his absence would hurt her especially since the two of them have grown much closer after their first meeting. The notion was further affirmed by her treatment from the night before—punch!—the loving way she tended to his injuries—punch!—the way she made sure each and every one of his bruises and scrapes received her the fullest of her attention—punch!—the way she gently caressed him with her fingers—punch!

Raphael heaved heavily as he knocked the dummy from its hook, trying to squash his fervent thoughts.

'Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Do not think about it!'

Once he had those under control, Raphael picked up the dummy and put it in its proper place then considered a solution to his Kagome problem without letting his head wander. He had to let Kagome know he couldn't see her for a while.

Raphael considered leaving a note on Kagome's window but quickly dismissed that idea. He wouldn't know the exact moment she found it—if she did at all—and he'd have to return to the restaurant see any replies she might leave. This would create the perfect opportunity for the others, particularly Leo, to follow him.

'There has got to be some way I can speak to her without drawing any attention,' he thought, walking toward the couch.

When he reached it, Raphael spotted the crumpled  _Subarashii_   _Tabemono_  takeout bag he brought home the other day marked with the shop's logo, business hours, and contact information.

Raphael thoughtfully hummed. 'That'll work.'

Snatching the paper bag, Raphael left the lair's living room and continued deeper into the sewers. Once he was sure he was far enough from any prying eyes and ears, he pulled out his T-phone and began to dial. It wasn't long before his call was answered by the very person he wanted to speak to.

" _Subarashii Tabemono_  Noodle Shop! How may I help you today?" Kagome kindly greeted and paused, waiting for him to reply. Raphael froze. His plan may have worked, but he had no idea what to say.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kagome asked, her confusion evident.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "Hey…um hi…Kagome."

"Raphael? Is that you?" she replied.

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to talk to you," he answered, his voice rushed. He paused before he added, "If this is a bad time, I can call you back."

Raphael cringed when he heard Kagome giggle on the other end of the line. Normally, he liked the sound of it, but hearing it now made it seem like she had the upper hand.

"Thanks for thinking of me, Raph, but I am pretty busy helping Ji-chan. The restaurant's pretty packed today," Kagome told him.

"I got it. So I'll call you later?"

"Of course! Take down this number and call me around 11:30 PM if you can," she instructed.

"Okay," Raphael replied after typing the number Kagome recited in his phone, "I'll talk you later."

"Looking forward to it. Bye, Raph."

"Bye, K."

When Raphael hung up, he immediately saved Kagome's number along with his five other contacts. Since he always kept his phone close, he decided to save it under her name.

'Contact photo…let's see…' he thought as he scrolled through his photo album.

Raphael grinned when he found the perfect picture, the only one of Kagome he had. She was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts as she sat on a rooftop her knees bent toward her chest. Her face was partially hidden by her raised arms and balled fists. The only distinguishable features were her sloppy, black ponytail lying against her shoulder and the frenzied red blush rushing from her cheeks down her neck.

Raphael snapped this picture during one of visits when he had enough time to continue Kagome's training. After working on her strength and stamina, they eventually moved to combative moves. To his surprise, Kagome was good when it came to defense, but her offensive moves were extremely lacking. He supposed her progress during their first session was a fluke.

Before this photo was taken, Kagome cleared a particularly challenging jump and collapsed, falling on her back to catch her breath. When she adamantly refused to get up, Raphael held out his phone and threatened to take a picture of her disheveled appearance. She instantaneously sat up and covered her face, shouting at him to stop. Grinning, Raphael took several snapshots until Kagome finally stood, snatched his phone, and began racing back to Murakami's with an unfair lead. Of course, Raphael caught up to her once he regained his composure and retrieved his mobile before he ended up carrying her back to the noodle shop like he always did. After that incident, Raphael went through his phone and deleted all of the unclear photos until he found the only decent one and decided to keep it.

Raphael returned to the lair and went back to his training with renewed vigor, unknowingly smiling as he waited for 11:30 to roll around.

-O0o0O-

Kagome grinned as she hung up her cellphone, an extremely outdated model in the era of smartphones and tablets, but its age didn't really matter to her. The device stayed tucked away in her desk until her family or, more recently, April called her. However, it seemed she would have to start taking it with her regularly.

Her conversation with Raphael was brief but enjoyable. He called her promptly at 11:30 and explained he wouldn't be able to see her for a while, something she anticipated after his unexpected overnight visit. When she gently probed for more details, he finally confessed the existence of his three brothers and his father who was also his martial arts teacher and that they weren't particularly happy he stayed out all night. He didn't say much beyond that, but Kagome was too ecstatic to care. The two teens exchanged a few words about their day before parting with the promise to send each other text messages and call whenever possible.

'It's not much,' Kagome mused, 'but it'll do for now.'

In the meantime, Kagome decided to use their time apart to continue training and prepared to go up to the roof. Raphael would definitely criticize and tease during the next time they met if she got lazy.

Just as she retrieved her  _tanto_  and the practice  _shuriken_  from her desk, Kagome heard a loud noise from the restaurant downstairs.

"Ji-chan, are you alright?" she called out, pocketing both weapons. Cautiously, she left her room and walked down the stairs, listening for anything suspicious.

When she peeked inside the restaurant, she saw the same gang members she met during her first night in New York harassing her uncle. Murakami was putting up a decent fight but would quickly be overpowered by the trio of thugs.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, emerging from her surveillance point, "Get out of here this instant!"

Soon after she spoke, the gang stopped and gave her their full attention. It seemed they didn't forget their first meeting.

"This broad again?" the leader asked.

Kagome angrily stiffened and balled her fists at her side. "I told you not to call me that!"

"What you gonna do about it?" he asked, taunting, "Your turtle boyfriend isn't here to save you this time!"

Kagome barely dodged when Sid came barreling toward her, intending to use his size to subdue her quickly. She ducked as he threw several sloppy blows and countered with a quick jab right in the abdomen using as much force as she could, knocking the wind from his body. She grinned as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

'That's how you take down the big ones! Thank you, Raph!' she thought.

Kagome jumped again when the other two gang members advanced, brandishing weapons. She drew and held out her  _tanto_  to block just as the leader brought down a large butcher's knife to slice her. With her free hand, she tossed a  _shuriken_  at the mustached man, clipping the hand that held a sledge hammer and causing him to drop it.

'This is going better than I thought. These guys really are as easy to beat as Raph made it look.'

With a well-placed push, Kagome disarmed the leader and held her blade at his throat before he could react.

"Get out of here and don't come back," she told him and sheathed her blade. This sorry group was not worth any spilt blood.

Beaten, the leader stood and gathered his two followers, rushing out of the restaurant.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" he shouted before they left.

Once they were gone, Kagome rushed to Murakami's side, checking him for any injuries.

"Oji-chan, are you okay?" she asked, worried, "What were those guys doing here?"

"I'm fine, Kagome-chan," he answered, "Those were the Purple Dragons. They hassle local businesses in the area for protection money, but I refuse to pay them. This was not the first time they came here to persuade me to change my mind."

"Are you serious? Those jerks!" Kagome exclaimed, clenching her fists. Sensing her rising anger, Murakami placed a calming hand over Kagome's shoulders.

"It is alright, Kagome-chan. There's no need to go picking fights no matter what your reasons are," he said, "If you must fight, choose your battles wisely."

"I understand," Kagome acquiesced, though reluctant, "I promise I will, Oji-chan."

She helped Murakami stand and surveyed the state of the shop. The Purple Dragons made quite a mess.

"Now let's get this place cleaned up again."

-O0o0O-

Fong winced when the mutated Foot Clan ninja, Chris Bradford, punched him in the gut and sent him crashing into the wall.

"What do you mean you haven't seen the Turtles?" the large humanoid canine demanded to know, "Why can't you catch up to them?"

"What do you want us to do?" Fong bravely countered, irritated, "You can't even find them!"

He cringed, immediately regretting his words when Bradford slowly advanced, baring his large fangs. When he reached the Purple Dragons leader, he raised his fist, holding it a hair's breadth away from his face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end this pitiful alliance and gut you where you stand?"

Across the room, Tsoi spoke up, holding a  _shuriken_  he took from the encounter at _Subarashii Tabemono_  earlier tonight. He shouted, "Look here! We know how to get to the Turtles!"

Bradford lowered his fist and moved toward the other member of the Purple Dragons. When he reached Tsoi, he took the weapon from him and examined it carefully. The _shuriken_  bore the signature symbol of the Hamato Clan, the same one that brought his master to New York.

"I'm listening," he said, keeping his focus on the  _shuriken_.

"We went to Murakami's place to rough him up for protection, but this girl stopped us," Tsoi explained.

"You were defeated by a mere girl?" Bradford questioned, his opinion of the Purple Dragons plunging even lower.

"This girl could fight!" Sid protested, "She took us all on by herself."

Bradford thoughtfully twisted the  _shuriken_  around his fingers. "So she was the one to wield this weapon?"

"That's right. We saw her with one of the Turtles weeks, maybe even months ago!" Fong answered, vigorously nodding, "That means she's connected to them, right? She might even fight with them too!"

"So you're suggesting the girl you fought is the Turtles' fellow disciple and student of Hamato Yoshi; therefore, she will know where to find their lair?" Bradford surmised.

"She has to be!" Tsoi exclaimed, "That's the only way she could learn to fight so fast."

"She must know where the Turtles are hiding," Fong added, "You have to believe us."

Bradford growled, effectively silencing the three gang members. "For your sake, you better be right. If your information proves false, Master Shredder will be far less merciful than I."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hmm…is that plot I smell? I think it is! Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 04.14.2014)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Speedykitten1643, SHINeeFan23, Wicken25, MyworldMyImagination, YunaNeko, RozenMaiden7, Spastic Freak, fallingyuki, callmeBaby'08, Deathstarling556, redangel2463, Tenshi Kagome1312, Kitsune's Den, Silversun XD, HalfBlackWolfDemon, ZeAwsumOtaku, FluffyPinkSlippers, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, Aryenne, chibi-Clar, animesfwend01, ChikaneUchiha666, inuluvskags1, naruke316, Fan, Purplediamon, 2featherbraids, silverfoxkurama, kanamelover101, and Spider-Girl 2.O (2x)!
> 
> This post is the first of many for the New Year! I hope you all enjoy it and all the others to come.
> 
> Also, a shameless plug to all you Turtle lovers out there, I posted a new TMNT/InuYasha themed one shot collection, Turtle Bites. Check it out if you have the chance! = ^.^ =

**Chapter 10**

Kagome hummed as she walked home after a late study session at the library with April and her other classmates. Apparently, she took very detailed notes in history and biology, so she was a readily welcomed member to the study group. She eagerly traded copies of them for any help she could get in maths and English.

Kagome paused her walk when her cellphone buzzed in her back pocket. Smiling, she retrieved it then stopped to lean against a nearby building; she still hadn't mastered the art of walking and texting at the same time. She hummed as she flipped open her mobile. As expected, the message she received was from Raphael.

It read, 'Hey, K. Bored without me yet?'

Kagome snorted and replied.

'As if.'

'Really? That must mean you don't want to hang out with me this weekend,' the next message read.

Kagome grinned, excitedly typing in her next message. 'I think I can pencil it in. How about a sparring match? I can't wait to use my new moves on you.'

The Raphael's reply was quick to arrive. Kagome knew it would be.

'Alright. So after I kick your butt, pizza and a movie?'

'It's a date. See you then, Raph.'

'Later, K.'

Kagome smiled as she put the phone back in her pocket. She was looking forward to seeing Raphael again after weeks of only text messages and brief phone calls. The fact he laid out plans for it assured her it will be a long meeting.

"So who were you talking to?"

Kagome jumped away from the wall at the sound of the sudden question, nearly falling flat on her face. She turned around to see April hovering around her, a wide grin on her freckled face.

As she stood up to her full height, Kagome squeaked. "No one!"

"Right," April replied, completely unconvinced, "I bet it was your all night  _gyoza_ man again."

Kagome cringed. April always brought up that lunch room excuse she caught her lost in her thoughts. Coincidently, that happened a lot.

"I thought you said you believed me."

"I did, but that excuse was only good for a onetime pass," she answered matter-of-factly.

"So shouldn't you be going home or something?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes. She stepped away from the wall and started walking in the direction of the noodle shop. April followed at her side.

"I'm just picking up a little snack before I head home," April answered with a shrug, "So who was the guy you were talking too? Anyone I know?"

"What makes you so sure it's a guy?" Kagome artfully countered, avoiding April's intrusive looks.

"Because, for the past few weeks, you practically glow whenever you look at your cellphone. A phone, might I add, that you didn't even take to school before now," she reasoned, "So tell me who it is!"

"Fine," Kagome relented, trying to think of a passable excuse. She certainly couldn't let April know the male occupying her free time was a man sized ninja turtle. She was tempted to just call Raphael " _gyoza_  man" as April dubbed him.

"His name is Urashima Tarō, and I know him from back home." She quickly added. "And the two of us are just friends."

April shrugged. She didn't buy it but would wait to press the issue again. "If you say so."

When the two girls reached the noodle shop, they paused at the restaurant window before continuing to the apartment entrance. Oddly, the shop was completely black with no signs of activity beyond the window.

"Something's wrong," Kagome stated, "Ji-chan wouldn't close up this early."

April nodded and tried to peer inside. "I agree. Something is definitely up, but I can't see a thing."

Kagome tentatively extended her senses, using her energy to detect any and all presences inside. She stiffened when she found many.

'Far too many to fight,' she mused, 'They must be with the Purple Dragons gang.' They handled their defeat at her hands poorer than she expected.

"Should we call the police?" she suggested, looking at April from the corner of her eye.

"I think we should go in before we resort to that," April suggested, "Murakami-san could be in serious trouble."

When April looked up at her, it appeared as though she suspected something about the situation that Kagome didn't. Kagome also detected an abrupt change in her attitude. April grew more determined and calculating, reminding her of someone who possessed experience with combat.

'Maybe she isn't as untrained as I thought,' Kagome absently thought. She would have to consider the possibilities later.

"I agree," Kagome said and hesitantly opened the door to  _Subarashii Tabemono_  and looking around with April right beside her. Seconds after entering, the two of them successfully dodged a barrage of  _kunai_  and  _shuriken_ that assaulted the doorway. However, before they could move, they were both grabbed from behind as the lights were turned on.

With the proper lighting, Kagome and April could see the room filled with a large group of ninja clothed in black with red headbands. From the rear, the Purple Dragons' leader emerged, smirking as he advanced. During his approach, the two  _shinobi_ that held April captive moved to the right wall so Fong ended up standing in front of Kagome alone.

"Remember us, girlie?" he asked.

"Hardly," Kagome uttered and quickly looked around the dining room. Murakami was nowhere in sight.

"What have you done with my uncle?" she harshly questioned.

"He's safe for now," Fong answered, arrogantly crossing his arms over his chest, "You want him and your little friend to stay that way, you do exactly as we say."

"Fine," Kagome replied, "but before I do anything, I want to see my uncle. Now."

Fong snorted a laugh before he snapped his fingers. On cue, the two other members of the Purple Dragons emerged from the back and brought Murakami into view. The blind man was bound and slightly disheveled but appeared fine otherwise. When Kagome lunged forward to reach him, the grip on her arms tightened. She trashed in their hold, doing everything she could to get loose.

"Let him go!" April demanded also struggling to get free.

"Not so fast," Fong said, "We can't have him going to the Turtles for help."

'Turtles? So they're here because of Raphael,' Kagome realized, her movements ceasing. The night they first met, he seemed familiar with the Purple Dragons but never went into detail about it, and Kagome never thought to ask. She frowned; there was so much she didn't know about Raphael even though they have known each other for a while now.

Kagome shook her head, dismissing those thoughts. 'Now's not the time to worry about that.'

"Hold it!" she told Fong, "I said I will only do as you say if he's safe. If you don't let him and April go, I'll—"

"Kagome," Murakami interjected, his tone reprimanding. Kagome stopped speaking as soon as she heard his voice, immediately knowing what her uncle was trying to convey. With a great deal of resolve, she took a deep breath and willed her body to relax. Fong smirked and mockingly petted the top of her head.

"Good girl."

Kagome sneered but didn't say anything.

"Kagome?" April asked, worried.

"Don't worry about me," she assured her, "I'll be fine. Please look after my uncle."

April grudgingly nodded and stopped trying to escape her entrapment. Once everyone was settled, Fong cleared his throat and began to address the foreign ninja. He pointed to the  _shinobi_  that restrained Kagome.

"You two, tie her up and put her in the truck." Fong then gestured to the remaining ninja. "The rest of you stay here and keep the old man and Red out of our way."

He paused and added, "Be sure to watch out for the Turtles. If they show up, don't let them know we have the girl until we get word from Bradford and the Shredder."

Kagome grunted when her hands were roughly bound behind her back and a thick cloth was tied around her eyes. She was then pulled outside and thrown into the back seat of a truck parked in the alley. She didn't have to wait long before the vehicle began to move.

For the duration of the trip, Kagome remained silent and held back every harsh word on her tongue, hoping that, when the time came, she picked the right battle to fight.

-O0o0O-

Bradford stood in his master's chambers waiting for the Purple Dragons to arrive with the prisoner and hoped his agitation didn't show. He knew from the beginning he took a great risk trusting the street gang to deliver a promising lead to Splinter's whereabouts, but the Shredder was growing more impatient by the day. This was a risk he had to take. Even if the girl didn't reveal the location of Splinter's lair whether she knew it or not, they would use her as bait to lure out the Turtles, assuming the connection between them existed as the Purple Dragons said. All things considered, Bradford doubted they'd have to enact the backup plan.

'She might be Hamato's student, but there's no way a girl with only a few weeks of _kunoichi_  training can stand up to Master Shredder,' he thought, confident in that fact at least. If the girl was only an untrained associate of the Turtles, she'll be even easier to break.

"Bradford," Shredder called out, making the canine's ears stand on end, "Where are the Purple Dragons? Their delayed appearance is trying my patience."

"Master Shredder, I just spoke with them," he answered, obediently bowing his head, "They've already captured the girl and should deliver her to us momentarily."

Shredder nodded and spoke again, his tone unchanged. "Very well. You better hope this plan of yours is successful. I will not tolerate another failure."

Across the room, Xever, Shredder's other mutated pupil, chuckled, showcasing his large, pointed teeth. Bradford growled, taking a menacing step toward fish mutant equipped with functional robotic legs.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

"You are, pinning all your hopes on one little girl," he answered, his voice thick with his Brazilian accent, "You must really be desperate."

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Bradford asserted, gnashing his teeth.

"If I had it my way, I would not waste any time and crush those Turtles beneath my feet to serve them to Master Shredder in their own shells," Xever confidently stated, stomping his mechanized foot for good measure.

"Silence!"

At the sound of Shredder's voice, Bradford and Xever stepped apart and bowed in apology, resuming their wait in a strained stillness. They didn't wait much longer before a group of lower level  _shinobi_ entered the chamber and brought the girl, bound and blindfolded, with them. She was small and svelte, hardly the image of a competent ninja, but her stance was proud and defiant despite her restraints.

"Remove her bindings," Shredder ordered. The command was quickly obeyed.

Once she was free to move and see, the girl curiously surveyed the chamber. Initially, she appeared surprised, especially once she spotted Xever and Bradford on opposite sides of the room. It quickly faded to an expression of indignation and anger when she focused on Master Shredder seated upon his throne. It was clear she had a lot to say but fought to contain herself.

"Girl," Shredder addressed her, "there is information I require from you. Tell me where Hamato Yoshi's lair is."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, holding her head high.

"Call off your goons at the noodle shop, and tell them to let my uncle and my friend go. I won't even consider telling you anything as long as they're in danger no matter what you do to me," she demanded. She quickly added, "And my name is not 'girl'. It is Kagome."

Bradford growled, "You will show Master Shredder the respect he deserves!"

"I will not! He's certainly no master of mine and has done nothing to earn my respect," she refuted.

Shredder abruptly stood from his throne and approached her, backing Kagome into the rear of the chamber. He stopped when there several meters of space between them.

"I will not tolerate such impudence!" he shouted, "You will tell me where to find Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles."

Shredder revealed the stolen  _shuriken_  and threw it with absolute precision, embedding it in the wall to the right of Kagome's face. The look of recognition in her eyes when she turned her head told him all he needed to know.

"You carry weapons marred with Hamato's emblem, a right reserved only for his disciples. You have the information I seek," Shredder continued, "Do not toy with me. Tell me where he is hiding."

She sneered, refusing to back down despite the volatile situation she was in. "Not a chance."

Shredder raised his fist and aimed for Kagome's neck, punching the wall behind her as she flinched. Her neck was spared contact but caught between the two sharp, metal spikes on his knuckles. In spite of this, Kagome opened her eyes and looked straight ahead with no fear. The look didn't waver when the Shredder revealed a retractable blade in the center of his gauntlet pointed right at her throat.

"I will not ask you again. Hold on to your loyalty, and you forfeit your life," he warned her.

Kagome boldly shook her head. "Loyalty means nothing unless you're willing to sacrifice yourself to hold onto it. So you're wasting your time. I'm not afraid of you."

With an enraged growl, Shredder withdrew his hand. He roughly grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt and tossed her to the ground, reducing her to a crumbled heap on the floor.

"Take her away," he instructed.

Xever and Bradford momentarily wavered before following his orders. It was rare for the Shredder to lose his composure especially before someone he was clearly superior to. They only knew of one other person who could elicit such a drastic response from their _sensei_. And they both believed Kagome shared more common factors with Hamato.

"Master?" Xever addressed him, asking for further instruction.

"The girl is clearly a student of Hamato Yoshi. Such arrogance could have only come from him. We will hold her here until she tells me what I need to know," he stated, his tone calm and clear, "As for the shop owner and the girl, tell those on guard to knock them out and depart, leaving no traces. The Turtles must not learn of our intervention yet."

"Master Shredder, you intend to listen to her demands?" Bradford asked, puzzled.

The Shredder clenched his fists, displaying the retractable blades once more. "You dare question me?"

"Of course not!" Bradford quickly answered, "Xever and I will see to it right away!"

As Shredder retreated to his throne, Xever placed Kagome over his shoulder holding her legs in front of him. He and Bradford left the chamber and walked to a secluded room in the back of their lair with Xever in the lead. On the way, Kagome regained consciousness, coughing as she caught her breath.

"My head…" she whispered, weakly opening her eyes.

"You're awake," Bradford remarked, "I hope you enjoy your new accommodations. You'll be here for a while, girl."

"Kagome."

"Who?"

"It's my name since you clearly weren't paying attention earlier," Kagome clarified. She slowly lifted her head and looked at Bradford, scrunching up her nose.

"Your breath is awful."

Bradford snarled as Xever chuckled. When they came to a stop, Xever kicked open the door and threw Kagome inside.

"I like you, Miss Kagome," he said before closing and locking the door, "Hopefully, Master Shredder decides to keep you around once you give him what he wants."

_-O0o0O-_

Kagome yelped as she collapsed, falling on her bottom with a muffled thud. Thankfully, the grass below cushioned her fall.

"The time for rest is over, my pupil.

She groaned and answered without opening her eyes, "Piss off,  _sensei_."

Miroku smiled and poked her with his staff, repeating the action when Kagome didn't rise.

"Just give up!" she beseeched, "I can't do it!"

"And leave my legacy unskilled and untrained? You greatly underestimate my tenacity," Miroku replied, continuing to jab her in the side.

Kagome snorted and rolled over on her stomach, still refusing to get up. She knew her spiritual training would be tough especially because of age. Most priests and priestesses devoted their entire lives to their craft from birth and had far more control of their abilities than she did. Her powers were immense but only usable when she was in great danger or in fierce concentration, not a reliable method of combat. In contrast, her archery skills grew exponentially, but long range weaponry, while devastatingly effective, wasn't always reliable in their battles either. Because of that, she approached Miroku and requested his aid along with Sango for basic combat training. Now, she was beginning to rethink her choice. They were dear friends but merciless instructors.

"Come on, wench," InuYasha said, watching from the sidelines, "It's a simple barrier. If you can put up with Sango, you can do this." He smirked. "Or maybe she is taking it easy on you. Miroku should too."

Kagome growled and shot to her feet. InuYasha always knew what to say to rile her up—whether it was done intentionally or otherwise.

"I'll show you who needs to take it easy!" She turned her attention to the monk.

"Miroku, let's get back to it!"

"That's the spirit!" he exclaimed, "We'll continue with barrier creation and move into channeling practice."

"Then we'll pick up where we left off," Sango said as she walked closer to the clearing with Kirara at her side, "After all, I can't have anyone thinking you're taking it easy."

Kagome recoiled at the tone in Sango's voice, but replied, "You got it,  _sensei_."

When Kagome and Miroku began their regimen again under Sango's watchful eye, Shippo gulped from his spot atop InuYasha's shoulder.

"I'm scared for her," he stated.

"Ditto," InuYasha said with a nod, "but I know she can do it. She'll complain about it, but she can do it."

He barked when Shippo pulled his ears with his tiny claws.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked, grabbing the kit by the collar of his shirt.

"There really is something working beneath that thick skull of yours," Shippo said, grinning from ear to ear, "There's hope for you yet!" The kit quickly jumped from InuYasha and dashed away, laughing.

"Get back here, runt! Kagome's not gonna save you this time!"

Before InuYasha's claws could graze Shippo's neck, Kagome bellowed, "Sit!"

_-O0o0O-_

Kagome moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"A dream?" she uttered.

Lately, she unknowingly kept those memories in a faraway place, focusing on the present as opposed to the past. A long time ago, she didn't think it would be possible to find contentment in a life as a normal human girl without being haunted by her memories, but it happened even though she wasn't exactly normal. She suspected Raphael had a lot to do with that.

Kagome groaned as she stood in the small, empty room and looked around, thinking.

'Whoever "Hamato Yoshi" is, that Shredder guy definitely does not like him,' she deduced, not trusting her surroundings enough to speak out loud. 'Or Raphael and his brothers.'

She was immensely glad she managed to keep up her bluff until now. She had a feeling she wouldn't be kept around much longer if the Shredder knew she had no idea where to find who he was looking for. Luckily for her, she was so angered by him that she disregarded the fact she was completely clueless.

'I've got to get out of here fast.'

Kagome didn't bother checking the door, knowing it was locked. The only other exits to the room were windows far out of her reach, and there was nothing around to give her a sufficient boost.

'I could always call Raph for help,' she thought, 'but that would put him in danger too.'

Even if she wanted to, a quick check of her pocket confirmed her cellphone was missing along with anything else that could aid her escape.

'They even took my shoes,' she thought with a loud huff.

"Hey!" she heard someone call from outside. The person that spoke paused to clear his throat and try to deepen his voice before speaking again.

"Hey!" he iterated sounding much less intimidating than he intended, "You keep it down in there!"

Kagome approached the door and looked outside the window pane incorporated in it. There was a lone ninja standing guard outside, short and stocky, very different from the others she saw tonight both in manner and appearance.

'They must not see me as much of an escape risk if he was chosen to guard me,' Kagome mused, 'Maybe, if I play my cards right, I can talk my way out of this.'

With a plan in mind, Kagome pressed her face to the window and spoke.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" she whispered.

"Hey, I said—" the  _shinobi_  began but paused when he turned to look at her.

"Wow, you're hot," he mumbled.

"Thank you," Kagome told him, making sure to look as innocent as possible, "Listen, my being here is a mistake. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I got caught up in a big mess." She pouted and batted her eyelashes for added effect.

"You can understand that, right?"

The ninja visibly faltered. However, he turned around sharply and plastered his arms by his side before he completely succumbed to Kagome's charms.

"That really sucks," he admitted, "But I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Please hear me out!" she pleaded, "I'm just your typical damsel in distress look for someone to whisk her out of harm's way!"

"Damsel, huh? Sounds like you need a hero." He paused and turned to her completely, posing with his fists planted on his hips.

"A hero like the Pulverizer!"

Kagome sighed and fell forward against the window.

'If my only hope for escape is in this guy's hands, I'm going to die.'

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Ha-ha! Of course Kagome was going to get kidnapped. Can she make it out on her own or will a certain Turtle help her make her escape and save the day? Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> (revised 04.16.2014)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, YunaNeko, Deathstarling556, animesfwend01, Kitsune's Den, Speedykitten1643, redangel2463, Aryenne, ChikaneUchiha666, GiggleboxGirlie, sverhei, ZeAwsumOtaku, Silversun XD, SHINeeFan23, ZzSheliahzZ, Spastic Freak, callmeBaby'08, RozenMaiden7, ButterflyEffect0.4, Applejax XD, inuluvskags1, tinabug, Foxluna, Purplediamon, Dark Angel Kenzie, naruke3176, Kagome Yuki Niwa, Blackninja101, teal, and Orihime-San! XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. I'm very proud of it! = ^.^ =
> 
> And, pardon my shameless plug, but I recently posted a new TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Storm in a Teacup. Check it out if you have the chance!

**Chapter 11**

Chris Bradford hesitated before he entered his  _sensei_ 's chambers for the second time tonight. He loathed to tell him bad news, but the Foot Clan's latest recruit allowed their prisoner to escape. Shredder would not be pleased. Xever, who accompanied him to make this report, was no more enthusiastic than he was.

Bradford took a deep breath and straightened his posture before he entered the audience chamber. As expected, Shredder was inside peering into the dark streets of New York City, completely occupied by his thoughts.

"Master Shredder?" he called out.

"Yes?" Shredder answered without facing him.

"Forgive me,  _sensei_ , but it seems the prisoner has escaped."

Abruptly, Shredder turned to him. "What?"

"I told you it was a mistake letting that fool guard her," Xever uttered before Bradford could explain. The canine hybrid was quick to retort.

"I didn't hear your objections before!"

"Silence! I've had enough of your failures," Shredder shouted. He paused and called out, "Karai!"

Soon after she was summoned, the  _kunoichi_  appeared in the doorway and sauntered into the chamber with her usual, nonchalant air.

"Yes?" she answered, her tone flat.

"It seems that Hamato Yoshi has begun training a female ninja of his own along with the Turtles," Shredder told her.

Karai briefly quirked her eyebrows, mildly interested. "Has he?"

"We had her in our custody, and she has escaped our lair. I want you to detain her again. Do not fail me."

Karai smirked. Hamato's new student could prove to be just as entertaining as the four she already encountered. There was only one way for her to find out.

"Don't worry, Father. I won't."

-O0o0O-

Raphael sighed as he paced in front of his bed, carefully considering what he was about to say with his audience patiently waiting for him to begin.

"I know you've been worried about me going out so much lately, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going or why," he began, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess I wasn't ready share her yet. Kagome, that is. That's the girl I've been going to see." He paused and softly smiled before speaking again.

"She's a little weird, but I really like her. She's about a year older than me and pretty, very pretty," he quietly admitted, "She's fun to be with too, smart, funny, warm…" The smile on his face grew.

"She's not that good at martial arts, but we're working on that. It's actually kinda fun. Kagome's really gotten better since we've started. She could probably beat Donnie or Mikey if she tried. But, even if she couldn't, she's stubborn enough to keep trying until she passes out. Believe me, if that girl wants to do something, there's no stopping her."

Raphael paused and leaned closer, whispering his next words. "I still want to keep Kagome a secret from the others. I didn't tell them about her, but I know I can trust you, Spike."

When his pet turtle made a small gurgle in the back of his throat and took another bite of his lettuce, Raphael gently tapped the top of his head, grinning.

"I think you'd like Kagome too," he confidently stated, "We're supposed to hang out this weekend. Maybe I can bring you with me to meet her."

Spike dropped the lettuce leaf, carefully chewing the small section he bit off.

"You're right. I should ask her first."

Raphael jumped when he heard a loud banging at his bedroom door.

"What?" he bellowed, irritated.

"Dude, what are you doing in there? Are you going to stay and talk to your pet turtle all night?" Michelangelo replied from the hallway.

"No!" Raphael shouted as he opened the door, "What do you want?"

"Leo's got something to show us," Michelangelo answered, jerking his thumb in the direction of the den, "It's about you know who!"

Raph sighed and gave Spike one final pat before following Mikey to the living room. Leonardo and Donatello were there seated around the latter's laptop on the couch. Mikey plopped down beside Donnie while Raphael chose to stand behind them.

"Bout time you showed up," Leonardo quipped when he saw Raphael from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah," he retorted, crossing his arms, "So what we got?"

"A few hours ago, April emailed me several links to new posts to her blog within the last few days. All of them are Kraang sightings," Donnie explained as he scrolled through the images, "After I determined the location of each incident, I plotted them on a map of the city."

He pulled up a different window to show the map. There were over three dozen red dots marking where the Kraang were spotted. The marks seemed sporadic at first glance, but, upon closer inspection, two distinct clusters could be identified.

"As far as I can tell, these locations have nothing in common even the ones they frequently visit. Either way, they must be up to something big."

"So what's the plan?" Raphael asked.

"I say we start where the most sightings are then work our way out," Leonardo suggested, "We have a lot of ground to cover, so it would best we divide and conquer."

"Sounds good," Donatello commented as he closed his computer, "Teams of two or every Turtle for himself?"

"Two and two should work," Leo decided, "Donnie, you're with me on the east end. Raph and Mikey, you cover the west."

Raphael groaned when Michelangelo stood and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Alright! The dynamic duo is back together."

"I move for a new partner," Raph dryly uttered.

"Not a chance," Leo countered, smirking, "You can make it work."

"Aw! That's not fair," Mikey whined, "What's wrong with being my partner?"

"Would you like the list alphabetically or in order of increasing annoyingness?" Raphael asked, sarcastic.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!"

"Alright, guys, there's no time for games," Leo interrupted, "Let's gear up and move out!"

The Turtles regrouped and made their way to the surface. Once they were topside, they broke into the assigned pairs and departed to their appointed rendezvous points.

"How's it look, Donnie?" Leonardo asked once they made a bit of headway, "Are we close?"

"Hold on," he replied and paused to survey the perimeter through his telescope.

"We've made it, and we're in luck. The Kraang are  _en route_. Estimated time of arrival is four minutes."

Leonardo nodded and took a look for himself. He picked out two groups of the alien race: one traveling the streets and the other keeping watch on the rooftops.

"I guess we have to split up again. Ready, Donnie?"

"Ready!"

-O0o0O-

Kagome quietly panted as she ran across the rooftops, trying to put as much distance between her and her former entrapment as possible. The Pulverizer—she couldn't refer to him as anything else because he refused to give her any other name—managed to bring her to the top of the building without being detected before he returned his post. Kagome was worried about the odd  _shinobi_  but couldn't dwell on those sentiments for long. She had to continue running despite her misgivings and the burning in the soles of her feet.

Suddenly, Kagome came to a complete stop and jumped back, landing on her bottom. In front of her, a  _kunoichi_  slowly removed her blade from the concrete, stabbing the spot where Kagome once stood. When she was back on her feet, the ninja sheathed her blade and removed her mask, smirking.

"So you're Hamato Yoshi's student," she began, her tone condescending, "You're not what I was expecting, but tailing you turned out to be more trouble than I thought it would be."

"Really?" Kagome replied, wearing a crooked grin, "In that case, think you could let me go? I'm obviously not worth so much trouble." She cringed when excitement lit up the _kunoichi_ 's golden brown eyes.

"And ruin all the fun? Not a chance."

"What if I told you I actually don't know where to find Hamato Yoshi?" Kagome asked, trying to gage the  _kunoichi_ 's reaction. She seemed different from Shredder's other followers she met thus far, so it was possible she could worm her way out of this situation with reason.

"Nice try, but I already saw your every conversation with your turtle boyfriend. The two of you are so cute together. Reading it literally made me sick to my stomach."

The  _kunoichi_  reached into one of her weapon holsters and produced Kagome's cell phone. She then tossed it at her feet, breaking it upon impact. Kagome grimaced. Her words got her out of one jam, but they wouldn't do so again.

"Besides, if you actually don't know where he is," she continued, "I'd have no reason to bring you back to the Shredder in one piece."

"I guess you have a point."

Kagome instinctively reached for her  _tanto_  as she slipped into her battle stance. She was out of her league and outmatched by the female  _shinobi_  in every way, but she could buy enough time to escape. Her eyes widened when she discovered the weapon was missing.

The  _kunoichi_ smirked before she removed Kagome'sconfiscated weapon from her side and waved it in her hand, taunting her.

"Looking for this? You really are a pathetic excuse for a ninja. The only thing you seem to be good at is running away. Exactly what I'd expect from Hamato's student." The ninja returned the blade to her holster and drew her own sword.

"Before I take you out, my name is Karai," she announced, "I thought you'd like to know since names apparently mean a lot to you." She paused and chuckled.

"What was yours again? I totally forgot."

"It's Kagome."

As soon as she finished speaking, Karai charged. Kagome barely had time to dodge the attack but managed, her eyes wide as the blade nicked her arm and drew blood. Karai was relentless, coming at Kagome with blow after blow. She sustained several injuries but none of them were too serious.

"Stop running away!" she yelled.

Before Karai could press the offensive, a strange pink beam of energy whizzed by the two of them, causing them to cease their fight.

"What the hell?" Kagome uttered. It seemed there would be no end to surprises tonight.

"It's the Kraang!" Karai exclaimed, recognizing the unexpected attack, "That means the Turtles should be close."

'Turtles? She must mean Raphael and his brothers,' Kagome deduced, 'But who or what in the world is the Kraang?'

Karai turned away from Kagome and braced herself for a more threatening opponent.

"Heads up. We're about to have company. Your beating will have to wait."

"Lucky me," Kagome mumbled, waiting for the new enemy to appear.

Strangely enough, an odd mixture of identical, dour businessmen and strange robots gathered on the top of the roof, all wielding laser weaponry straight out of science fiction. In the rear, a division of them gathered around a large, mechanized cannon.

'What the hell?'

"Kraang has seen you in this place so leaving this place is something that will not be done by you now that you have been seen Kraang in this place," one of their party announced as he and the others readied their guns.

"Oh really? Bring it on!" Karai declared.

With absolute precision, she took out the front line of androids, slicing them to pieces with ease. Kagome chose to hang back from the fighting and watch. To her disbelief, once the droids were destroyed, small, pink creatures with beady green eyes and wrinkled forms emerged from the metal casings, scurrying away on a series of slimy tentacles.

"Kraang, use the weapon made by Kraang to be used on the ones called the Turtles on the ones who are not the Turtles in this place," one of the robots shouted, his voice garbled as Karai attacked him.

'This does not look good,' Kagome surmised as the remaining robots prepared the cannon they brought. Karai dismissed the obvious danger and charged on without fear. Panicking, Kagome sprinted ahead of her and stopped her assault.

"Karai, get down!" she shouted.

"What do you think you—?"

Karai was cut off when Kagome dashed in front of her and held out her hand in the path of the impressive blast the Kraang fired. When it made contact, the energy dispersed around the small barrier she erected. She winced as the energy fought to push her off balance but continued to stand her ground. Karai watched, amazed with both Kagome's display of power and her readiness to protect her. When the attack failed, the remaining droids began to advance.

"The weapon made by Kraang is not working on the one in this place."

"Kraang must take the one in this place to another place. In that place, Kraang will find out why the weapon does not work on the one in this place."

Kagome took a deep breath and lowered her barrier before she held out her arms and positioned them as though she were holding a bow, her stance practiced to near perfection. Closing her eyes, she extended her energy and reverted back to her spiritual training from a time she nearly forgot.

'Concentrate, pull back—' she recited Miroku's instructions in her mind.

"—and hit the mark!"

When Kagome released her fingers, a line of pure purifying energy surged forth and exploded in a bright burst. The Kraang were instantaneously reduced to ashes and their robotic bodies fell to the ground.

"It worked!" Kagome cried when she lowered her hands, "I can't believe it actually worked!"

She suspected that whatever the Kraang were, they certainly weren't human or anything that shared a natural connection with this world. By that logic, they should have been susceptible to her purifying energies. It wasn't the first time she relied on her intuition to help her in battle.

Kagome turned to Karai and held out her hand. The  _kunoichi_ was still kneeling on the ground. She did not seem like she wanted to resume their fight.

"Karai, you're not hurt, are you?" Kagome asked, smiling.

Karai looked at Kagome then her outstretched hand, her expression unreadable. She then stood to her feet and leapt out of sight. Kagome let her hand drop and looked in the direction the ninja disappeared in. She tried not to feel offended, realizing she was lucky Karai suddenly decided to leave without taking her with her.

"You're welcome," she said to herself nonetheless, pouting.

Kagome turned to her left when she heard more sounds of combat the same ones she heard from the Kraang. Ahead of her, she could see more of the droids attacking what appeared to be a large turtle, overwhelming their opponent.

"Raphael!" she breathed, her body going cold with worry.

Kagome ran toward them as fast as she could, fear and adrenaline fueling her urgency. When she reached the building, she jumped and clung tightly to the ledge, scrambling to the top. As soon as she was back on her feet, Kagome began again, her eyes trained on an imminent attack to the turtle's back with the same type of cannon they used before.

"Watch out!" she shouted.

When she reached the battle, Kagome shoved the turtle out of the way as hard as she could. In the process, she took his place and was hit with the beam full force. She cried out as her flesh burned and sizzled, the pain greatly surpassing the ache in her strained muscles. She fell forward on the turtle, clutching the edge of his shell in her hands. He awkwardly supported her with his hands resting on her arms without saying a word.

"Who is the one who interferes with Kraang while Kraang is fighting one of the ones called the Turtles in this place?"

"Kraang does not know the one—"

"Give it a rest already!" Kagome interjected, frustrated with the unknown race and their confusing manner of speaking.

After pushing herself away from the turtle and onto her feet, Kagome groaned, feeling her body grow numb. She expended far too much of her holy energy on her previous attack. There wasn't enough remaining to produce another direct assault without the aid of a physical medium. Then she spotted a sword laying on the ground from the corner of her eye.

"I'm gonna borrow this!" she cried and rushed to retrieve it.

Once she had the  _katana_  in both hands, Kagome plunged it into the rooftop, releasing what remained of her power. She hardly pierced through the concrete, but the resulting wave destroyed the Kraang exactly as it did before. With the threat finally gone, she felt her muscles give way as her mental rush wore off. As soon as it did, pain began to pulsate from her abdomen to every part of her body.

"What just happened?" the turtle behind her asked, thoroughly confused.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled as she tried to stand using the sword for leverage, "Well, I think the two of us just won, don't you?"

Upon closer inspection, Kagome realized this was an unknown turtle wearing a blue mask instead of Raphael's red one and his weapons of choice were two  _katana_ , the one she used to prop herself up and the other strapped to his back.

'I finally got to meet one of Raph's brothers after all.'

Before the conversation could continue, Karai appeared and confidently strode toward them. She was most likely watching the entire confrontation from a secluded hiding spot.

"Hey, Leo. Way to have a girl bail you out of trouble," she said, speaking in the same condescending tone as she did before. Kagome assumed she always sounded like that.

The turtle, Leo, narrowed his eyes at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here, Karai?"

"Don't worry. I didn't come to see you," Karai clarified and shifted her eyes to Kagome, "My business is with your friend."

Kagome moaned as Karai unsheathed her blade, a much shorter weapon than the one she used before.

"Are you still trying to take me back?" she asked, exasperated.

Leo quickly stood in between her and Karai, wielding his remaining blade with a firm look in his eyes. "I won't let you hurt her."

Karai rolled her eyes and said, "Give it a rest, hero."

She sheathed the weapon and threw it at Kagome's feet. It was her  _tanto_.

"I really hate owing other people, so consider my debt repaid," Karai stated, "I won't let you go so easily next time. Until then, see you around."

When Karai completely vanished, Kagome released the  _katana_  fell to her knees, clutching the wound on her stomach with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Leo immediately dropped down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered, grimacing, "I just thought she would never leave."

When she fell forward on Leo's chest, she quietly admitted, "Okay. Maybe I'm not so fine. I'm only a little tired." As her eyes slowly closed and her breathing turned shallow, Leo panicked.

"Hold on!" he told her, "I promise I'm going to help you. You'll be okay."

Leonardo sheathed his swords and scooped the barely conscious girl in his arms before pulling out his T-phone. He called Donatello as he traveled back to the lair with his unusual cargo in hand.

"Donatello," the turtle said when he answered the call.

"Donnie, what's your position?" Leonardo asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm few blocks from where we split up."

"And how's everything on your end?"

"There were only three Kraang droids in the van I followed, so I had it all covered," Donatello replied, "but I ran across something very strange during my pursuit."

"You can tell me about it later," Leo interrupted before Donnie could give him any more details, "I need you to meet me at the lair as soon as possible. I need some first aid."

"No problem. Are you okay, Leo?"

"Yeah. Well sort of. I'll explain it once we get home."

"Okay. Meet me in my lab as soon as you get there."

"Got it. Thanks, Donnie. I owe you big time."

-O0o0O-

April groaned as she came to lying on the floor of  _Subarashii Tabemono_  and placed a hand to her aching head. It ached as all of her memories of the events leading up to this point rushed to her mind. She quickly shot up and looked around. The Foot Clan had long since retreated, leaving her and the blind shop owner unconscious and, luckily, unbound.

"Murakami-san!" she shouted, searching for him.

The blind man made a loud grumble from behind the front counter at the sound of his name. April was instantly by his side.

"Don't worry. I got you," she said as she hoisted him off the floor.

He vehemently shook his head. "Kagome…please find Kagome."

April nodded. "I'm on it."

Once she helped Murakami into the nearest seat and deemed unharmed, April pulled out her T-phone to call for help. If the Foot Clan had Kagome, she couldn't save her without help. Donatello was the first one she called; he always answered for her. This time, she didn't receive an immediate response.

'The line's busy,' she thought as her heart sank. She tried the three other turtles and again received no answer.

'They must have found something while they were on patrol,' April mused, 'Master Splinter is the only other one I go to for help, but…'

Splinter coming out of hiding was exactly what the Shredder would want to happen. But if that was his plan, why take Kagome? It made absolutely no sense. There was no connection that could lead one to the other.

'I have to focus on helping Kagome right now. After all; she was brave enough to go with the Foot Clan for our sake.'

"Murakami-san," April began, "I'm going to find the guys and see if they know what's happened. Then we'll find Kagome together. Please wait here until we come back."

She hated making this request, knowing exactly how it felt to sit on the sidelines when someone you loved was in danger and out of reach. However, it couldn't be helped. There was nothing Murakami could do.

"Be careful, April-chan," Murakami stated, "You and Kagome must return safely."

"We will," April assured him and ran out of the shop as fast as she could, hoping she made it to Kagome in time.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I told you this meeting was going to be a doozy, but it's not over yet. Also, this chapter had a very special shout out to one of my favorite characters in the TMNT-verse, Raph's adorable pet turtle Spike! Of course, he's not so adorable anymore.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> (revised 04.19.2014)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> This was my hardest chapter to date, but I think I nailed it! There were a lot of events to cover, and I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. I also revised all previous chapters, so check them out if you have the chance. I think it'll be worth it.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Koizumi Rokai, redangel2463, SHINeeFan23, Speedykitten1643, ZzSheilahzZ, ChikaneUchiha666, Elle. , Silversun XD, ButterflyEffect0.4, Spastic Freak, GiggleboxGirlie, Aryenne, callmeBaby'08, Orihime-San, YunaNeko, RozenMaiden7, Dark Angel Kenzie, fallingyuki, inuluvskags1, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, animesfwend01, Foxluna, Kitsune's Den, Sailor True Heart134 (2x), Deathstarling556, Purplediamon, Lachriel, ZeAwsumOtaku, MinecraftedPocky, Invisibly Invincable, Last Laugh, SonicGuest (2x), chibi-Clar, crazykenz, TheLeaf, Jessica, and ilovewaltdisney! Also a big thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! XD

**Chapter 12**

Leonardo ran through the city as fast as he could, carrying the girl as cautiously and comfortably as possible. The bleeding of her abdomen slowed during the trip, but she still reeked of burnt flesh. The smell made him fun faster.

When he finally made it back to the sewers, Leonardo carefully maneuvered to Donatello's lab, avoiding detection from his brothers or Master Splinter. A confrontation between any of them would not go well, and he wanted to delay it as much as he could. Leonardo knew he wouldn't be able to hold off their inevitable questions for long, but the explanations would have to wait. The girl came first.

When he stepped inside of Donatello's lab, Leonardo awkwardly set the girl on an empty, metal worktable. He then felt her pulse and checked her breathing. Both were weak and rapid but sure signs she was still holding on.

'What is taking Donnie so long?' he thought, irritated with the delay as he brushed the girl's bangs from her sweaty brow. Despite current circumstances, he thought she was quite pretty.

"Don't worry," he whispered, trying not to wake her, "You'll be fine."

Leo pulled his hand away and reluctantly left the female's side to retrieve some towels from the other room. He returned and pressed them to the wound on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. She groaned but didn't regain consciousness.

"Hey, Leo!" Donatello called out as he entered the lair, "You in here, bro?"

"Donnie, I'm over here!" Leonardo answered, leaving the girl's side to meet his brother in the doorway. Donatello's eyes were wide and panicked when he saw him.

"You're covered in blood. What happened to you?" he asked.

"It's not mine," Leo insisted and turned to the still form on the metal table, "It's hers."

His explanation made Donatello panic further. "You brought a girl to the lair? What are you thinking?"

"You don't understand! I couldn't leave her behind," Leonardo insisted, "I mean, look at her. There has to be something we can do to help."

Donatello sighed. Leonardo wasn't willing to let the matter drop and, after seeing the girl for himself, neither was he.

"Raph and Mikey are going to freak, and Splinter's not going to like this," he briefly commented before he walked past Leo to go to his work station.

"I'll get my first aid kit. Go wait beside her," Donnie instructed.

Leonardo nodded and walked to the female's side. He frowned when he noticed her blood seeped into the towels he brought and started applying pressure to the injury again. Donatello was quick to return with his first aid kit and a second, smaller table in tow. When he came to a stop, he placed the table nearby and set the kit on top of it. With no hesitation, he lifted its lid and withdrew a syringe before loading it with a clear liquid.

"What's that for?" Leo asked.

"It's an anesthetic. It's not much, but it'll keep her asleep for a few more hours and numb the pain while I work," he answered without pausing, "I need you to hold her arm steady for the injection. It's going to sting, and she might wake up before it takes effect."

"Isn't there something else you can do that won't hurt her?"

"This is the best I can do. Come on, Leo, if you want to help her, we gotta move fast."

"Okay, I got it," he replied, still uneasy to inflect more pain on the badly damaged girl.

Nonetheless, Leonardo leaned over her still body and used one hand to hold her arm flat to the table while he placed the other on her side. Donatello ripped off her left sleeve with ease and cleaned her exposed shoulder with an alcohol wipe. When he finished, he took the syringe and injected the anesthetic in her deltoid muscle. She hissed and tried to move away, but Leo kept her down. Slowly, she began to relax and both Leo and Donnie moved away from her.

"So far, so good," Donatello surmised, "I can take it from here, Leo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call you if I need you, so stay close. For now, just keep everyone else out of here," he told him. He immediately added, "And go clean yourself up. You're a mess."

Leonardo looked down at his shell and winced; the front was slick with the girl's blood.

"Alright," he said before leaving, "I'll be right back."

Leo left and quickly washed, eager to remove the sanguine stains from his body and return to the girl's side. Donnie may not have needed him yet, but he would feel much better if was there. As soon as he cleaned himself and the mess he made in the bathroom, Leonardo saw Raphael and Michelangelo stepped into the lair, fresh from their patrol duties before he could return to the lab. He stilled and tried to relax as they approached him. He wasn't sure how they would react to the injured girl on Donnie's worktable, so he wanted to make the big reveal go as smoothly as possible.

"Hey, Leo!" Michelangelo greeted him, "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing much," Leo replied, his tone slightly shaky. The other two didn't notice.

"So how many Kraang droids did you and Donnie crush?" Raphael asked, grinning.

Leonardo shrugged. "We split up, so I didn't keep track."

"That's code for a big, fat zilch!" Mikey exclaimed, "The dynamic duo dominates once again!" Raphael shook his head but readily returned Michelangelo's high three when he held up his hand.

"Where's Donnie anyway?" he asked.

"In his lab," Leonardo answered and instantly regretted it when they left him to head for the lab. He dashed forward to cut the two turtles off before they could interrupt Donatello.

"What's your deal?" Raphael asked.

"Well, something sorta happened while we were out," Leonardo vaguely confessed.

"Like what? Is Donnie okay?" Michelangelo asked.

"Or did you just get your shells kicked and don't want to admit it," Raphael quipped, smirking.

"That's not it," Leo said and sighed. The only thing he could do now was tell them the truth and hope they didn't react too badly.

"There's this girl—" he began but was cut off.

"Don't tell me this has to do with Karai," Raphael warned.

"No!" Leonardo protested then winced. The  _kunoichi_ was connected to this situation even if her level of involvement was unknown for now.

"Well, not exactly."

"So what exactly happened?"

Before Leonardo could answer, Donatello called out for him, his tone urgent.

"Leo, I need you to bring me some fresh water and more towels ASAP!"

"I'm on it!"

As Leonardo set to do his appointed task, Raphael and Michelangelo continued to the lab.

"Hold it! Don't go in there!" he shouted.

"And we should listen to you why?" Raphael questioned. It was clear he was becoming irritated.

"I need some help with this, okay?" Leo explained, "Donnie's working on something very, very, very important, so you can't just barge in and bother him."

He let out a relieved breath when his brothers decided to follow him. He held it again when they walked to the lab carrying armfuls of towels and a large basin of water.

"We got it, Donnie," Leo said before he opened the door. Donatello was hard at work, and his position in front of the table obscured view of the injured girl, so Raphael and Michelangelo couldn't see her.

"Good. Bring it over," he instructed.

Leonardo slowly led his other brothers to the table and set the basin of water on the side table. Raph and Mikey now had a clear view of the girl. Michelangelo acted as expected, looking at the stranger with eyes full of shock and concern. Unexpectedly, Raphael stopped and dropped the bundle of towels he held. His eyes dilated and focused on the young lady, motionless and pale on the cold, metal table. Leonardo didn't have long to ponder his curious reaction.

"Whoa," Mikey quietly exclaimed, "She is jacked up. What happened to her?"

"I met her after Donnie and I separated to fight the Kraang," Leonardo began to explain, "I don't know everything, but Karai was after her and—"

"Karai did this?" Raphael interjected, his voice shaking with rage and his eyes still focused on the injured girl. Leonardo was startled by the amount of anger he heard in his voice.

"Huh?" he uttered, "Raph, what are you—?"

"You let her do this?" Raphael repeated, jerking his head up to face Leonardo.

"No! I—"

Raphael didn't wait to hear any more fragmented explanations and charged, fists raised and ready to attack.

-O0o0O-

April paused to lean against the wall of the sewer tunnel to catch her breath. Her training with Master Splinter did wonders for her stamina but running nonstop from the noodle shop to the lair under emotional distress was more daunting than she expected.

'Break time's over,' she thought and began running again.

April hoped the Turtles were back from their patrol when she closed in on the lair. She still wasn't able to get any of them on the phone. She sped up when she heard the clash of metal on metal and stopped when she saw Leonardo barely blocking Raphael's frenzied blows, his eyes white with rage.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, maddened. Her calls were ignored just so they could have a sparring match.

"Ask Raph!" Leonardo blurted, still trying to keep up with Raphael, "He just started attacking me!"

April's eyes hardened. "Break it up already! There are more important things to take care of right now!"

"You're telling me!" Michelangelo said and tried again to stop the fight without entering the line of fire.

"Raph, snap out of it!" he shouted, but the turtle continued to ignore him. He was fully focused on inflicting as much pain as possible on his brother for reasons still unclear.

"Mikey, get back in here!" Donatello called from the lab, adding more fuel to the chaos, "I still need your help!"

"Can you hold off on that? We sorta have a situation here!"

"We have one in here too if you already forgot! I need help now!"

April groaned and spoke again, ready to step in and break up the fight herself. "There is a bigger situation on the surface! Knock it off!"

Before anything else could be said, Master Splinter appeared, thrusting his jade staff in between Leonardo and Raphael. At his sudden intrusion, the Turtles ended their fight.

"What is going on in here?" he questioned.

Raphael spoke for the first time since his outburst, and said, pointing at Leonardo, "Ask him!"

"Me?" Leonardo asked, "You were the one who attacked me for no good reason! What's your problem?"

"My problem? You're my problem! You did this!"

"Raphael! Leonardo!" Splinter interjected before Leo could reply, "That is enough!"

As soon as he spoke, Leonardo and Raphael turned away, unable to face the other. Splinter glanced at one son then the other, trying to find some reasoning behind this incident. His sons were often rivals but never to this extent. It appeared as though Raphael truly wanted to hurt Leonardo. That troubled him a great deal.

"Hello?" Donatello bellowed, "Can someone get in here and help me?"

Fed up with being ignored, April said, "I'm sure this is all very pressing family business, but something really bad happened between Murakami-san and the Foot Clan. I need you guys to get up there now!"

"April? Listen, I could really use some help!" Donnie beseeched, "It's urgent!"

April groaned and stomped into the lab.

"You don't have time to—"

She froze when she spotted Kagome's body, bloody and broken, with Donatello hovering over her, doing the best he could to treat her shorthanded. Forgetting her ire, she rushed to Kagome's side, nearly in tears.

"Kagome!" she cried.

"You know her?" Donatello asked, looking at the redhead from the corner of his eyes. He slowed but didn't stop working.

"Yeah, but I'll explain what happened later. What do you need me to do?" April asked, gaining her composure for Kagome's sake.

"I've already stopped the bleeding on her stomach wound and treated most of the surrounding burns. I need help cleaning and dressing them. Then we'll look at her other injuries."

"Got it."

Master Splinter looked on as Donnie and April worked before turning his attention to his other sons, particularly the two he forcibly separated.

"Michelangelo, close the door so Donatello and April won't be disturbed," he instructed.

"I'm on it,  _sensei_ ," Mikey replied and did what he was told, shutting the door with him on the other side. He definitely did not want to be present for the conversation Splinter was undoubtedly going to have with Leonardo and Raphael.

With the three of them were alone, Splinter calmly stated, "Tell me what happened."

"That's what I want to know!" Leo shouted and turned to Raphael as he did the same, "Why did you attack me like that?"

"Because this is all your fault! What did you do to Kagome?"

"If you would just list—Wait."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you know her?"

Raphael stiffened but maintained his anger. "That has nothing to do with this!"

"Quiet, you two!" Splinter yelled. He realized the two of them could not be questioned together.

"Raphael, go wait for me in the dojo. I will to speak to you and Leonardo separately."

Raphael opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it and ultimately left as he was told, retreating to the dojo.

"Now then, tell me about this Kagome," Splinter told Leonardo.

Leonardo shrugged and said, "I met her after we left for tonight's mission. Donnie and I split up to fight the Kraang. They had me surrounded and I wasn't paying attention." He paused and glanced at the closed lab door.

"She just showed up out of nowhere and pushed me out of the way before they could finish me. She took a blow that was meant for me and beat the Kraang on her own…"

Leonardo trailed off and covered his face with his hand. Suddenly, the earlier brawl with Raphael looked more appealing than this discussion.

"Raphael is right. This is all my fault," he admitted, "I couldn't think of anything else to do and I didn't want to leave her behind, so I brought her here. I thought that Donnie could help her."

Splinter placed a reassuring hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "You did all you could, my son. That is all anyone can ever ask of you."

"But what if that isn't enough,  _sensei_?"

"What matters is that you try, and no one can fault you for that as long as you continue to strengthen yourself. Do you understand?"

Although he didn't exactly agree with Master Splinter's reasoning, Leonardo begrudgingly nodded. " _Hai_ ,  _sensei_."

Splinter withdrew his hand and stepped away from him. "Wait while I speak with Raphael."

Again, Leonardo nodded. Before Splinter reached the dojo, he called out to him. He had an important piece of information he needed to tell him.

"There's something else you should know. Karai from the Foot Clan was after Kagome."

Splinter paused and looked back at Leonardo. "The Foot Clan? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She confronted us after the Kraang were destroyed but left without a fight. I'm not sure why," Leo explained.

"I see," he uttered thoughtfully stroking his beard as his ears twitched. This situation was growing more complex and unclear by the second.

With that information in mind, Splinter resumed his walk to the dojo. Before he entered, he paused and observed Raphael as he leaned his head against the large tree inside with his fists balled at his sides. His knuckles were bruised and swollen indicating he vented his frustrations by hitting something. Based on his disheartened disposition, the tactic didn't work.

Splinter approached Raphael and put a hand on his shoulder. The turtle looked up to him, his expression unreadable but undeniably sad.

"Have you calmed down?" he asked, gentle.

Raphael stepped away from the tree and nodded, avoiding eye contact with his  _sensei_. Even though he seemed calm, he wasn't sure what Splinter already knew about the situation and the girl who seemed to be right in the center of it.

"Very well. I need you to explain what happened and how you are involved."

Raphael took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I don't know what happened, but that girl. Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Raphael paused, thinking of what to say. There were so many thoughts buzzing around his head, so many things he could say the human girl.

"She is my friend. I met her when I was on patrol one night, and the two of us started hanging out," Raphael decided to admit, "I thought…I mean…I tried so hard to keep her a secret…I never wanted Kagome to get hurt because of me…I was so careful…but it didn't work…"

Raphael growled and punched the tree.

"I knew this could happen! I knew, and I still didn't protect her! I'm such an idiot!"

"Raphael, I know you are upset, but you cannot change what has happened," Splinter told him. That was something he knew all too well, "You must focus on the present. Your friend still needs you."

"What can I do for Kagome now,  _sensei_?" he asked, truly lost.

"A friend in need can be strong as long as you remain by her side."

"What good will that do? Kagome will never want to see me again."

"You cannot be sure until you speak with her," Splinter insisted, "Perhaps it would be best if you take some time and mediate to settle your thoughts. Then you can fully support Kagome."

" _Hai_ ,  _sensei_ ," Raphael said before he quietly left the dojo with the intention of retreating to his room.

Master Splinter frowned as his son walked away, his whiskers drooping. It seemed the injured young woman was the only one who could get through Raphael. He knew from the beginning that he found a friend on the surface and quietly encouraged the relationship, knowing he would tell him and his brothers when he was ready. However, he never expected anything like this to happen to force him to reveal his secret.

There was also the matter of the Foot Clan's pursuit and abduction of Kagome. Splinter could only guess what occurred while she was in their custody with only bits and pieces of the truth. He would have to speak to her for a more concise explanation. Until then, her health was the top priority.

When Splinter exited the dojo, he saw Raphael walking across the living room right past Leonardo, ignoring him completely. Leonardo prepared to follow him.

"Raph—" He stopped when Splinter held up his hand.

"Raphael needs some time for quiet reflection. We should leave him alone until he is ready."

"But that's it? He just gets to walk away?" he asked, "What about what happened?"

"You will learn that soon," Splinter said, "Now there are more pressing matters to attend to."

" _Hai_ ,  _sensei_."

-O0o0O-

Donatello continued treating Kagome's injuries with April's assistance. She stirred as they worked by didn't wake. April was concerned, but Donnie guaranteed it was a good sign. It was easier to work with her sedated compared to doing so if she was awake. Michelangelo ended up leaving under his instruction to tell Murakami niece was safe but unable to return home.

"Maintain pressure on the packing," Donatello instructed, "I'll be ready with the bandages in a second."

"Got it," April replied and placed both hands on Kagome's stomach.

With the situation considerably calmer than before and Kagome's condition, stable, Donatello asked, "So what's the deal with this girl anyway?"

"Her name is Kagome. She's Murakami-san's niece I told you about before," she answered, "When the two of us went to the restaurant after studying, the Foot Clan were waiting for us. They tied up Murakami-san and I then took Kagome away. That's all I know."

"Is Murakami-san okay?"

"Yeah. He's just worried about Kagome."

April moved away so Donatello could bandage Kagome's torso. He surprised her with his gentleness. He pulled away when he was satisfied with the wrappings, ensuring they were secure but not too tight.

"That's the worst of it," he announced, "I'm going to look at her feet next."

"Anything I can do?"

"Sure. Clear out these bloody towels, and get us some fresh ones and more water."

"I'm on it!"

When April left, Donnie examined Kagome's soles, wincing at their condition. Her feet were red and blistered with shards of rock embedded in her skin. Before Leonardo found her, she must have escaped the Foot Clan on foot.

'What were the Foot hoping to accomplish by taking her?' he thought, feeling all the more concern with Kagome's condition.

"How's it look?" April asked when she returned with necessary items.

"It's worse than I thought, but we can still treat it. April, can you pass me a pair of tweezers from my kit? I need to remove all of the debris from her soles before I bandage them."

April nodded and gave the tool for Donnie.

"Thanks," he said and quickly went to work. He paused when he noticed April anxiously wringing her hands from the corner of his eye.

"There's a second pair in there. You can help out if you want," he suggested.

"Alright. Just pick up the rocks and stuff?" April asked as she picked up the tweezers.

"Yeah. If there's anything too difficult just leave to me."

April nodded and started working on Kagome's left foot while Donatello continued on her right. She managed to remove the smaller pieces of rock that weren't buried too deeply. Donnie made this look much easier than it really was.

After several minutes of diligent silence, April called out, "Donnie?"

"Yeah?" he answered without looking up.

"I just wanted to thank you. For everything," April said wearing an appreciative smile, "I know Kagome and Murakami-san are grateful too."

He blushed. "No problem."

-O0o0oO-

Kagome groaned as she came to, her mind fuzzy and her body numb. It felt like all of her muscles were strained beyond their limits. Once the events prior to her waking up came flooding back, she understood why.

'I think I'm broken,' she absently thought as she became more and more aware. There was the familiar feeling of gauze wrapped around the soles of her feet, her forearms, and her torso, blankets carefully tucked around her, and soft cushions supporting her head.

Not having the strength to sit up, Kagome weakly opened her eyes and looked around. Her surroundings weren't familiar, but she was certain she was not back in the Shredder's custody. She doubted the dog and robotic, walking fish would make sure her injuries were cared for and she was comfortable while she slept.

"I think she's awake," an unfamiliar male mused aloud, his voice originating somewhere to Kagome's right.

"Hey guys! She's awake!" he repeated, shouting.

"Not so loud!" another male scolded, "She is supposed to be resting." Kagome recognized his voice; Karai referred to him as Leo.

"Relax, bro. I know what I'm doing. Just watch."

Before Kagome knew it, the most adorable turtle she had ever seen stood over her wearing an orange mask with a light green skin, large baby blue eyes, dark green freckles, and a large smile stretching across his face. Then, as soon as he appeared, he held up a peace sign with his left hand.

"Okay. Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up," he instructed.

"You shell brain! What is that supposed to prove?" Leo asked, clearly annoyed.

"If you be quiet and let her answer, you'll see!" the younger turtle insisted.

Leo's next response was cut short when Kagome began to laugh until her lower body began to ache. Leo was quickly by her side once she started to cough as her laughter persisted.

"Go get Donnie," he instructed the other turtle. As soon as he left, Leo turned his attention back to Kagome, his deep blue eyes filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Kagome answered after she caught her breath, "Sorry if I worried you, but, when I saw the two of you like that, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh," Leo uttered, an embarrassed blush making his face a light shade of brown, "As long as you're okay. You were out for a while."

"Really? It sure feels like it."

Kagome's eyes widened when one thought came rushing back, the main reason why she went with the Foot Clan.

"I need to go!" she shouted and tried to sit up.

"Hold it!" Leo told her as he pushed her back as gently as he could, "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"You don't understand—"

"But I do," Leonardo assured her, smiling, "Your uncle and April are both fine. Nothing happened to them after you left."

"How…how did you know about that?" Kagome asked, her nerves beginning to settle.

"I'll explain later. Just trust me, okay?"

Kagome nodded, accepting the excuse. The turtle was more nervous than he let on, but she decided to believe him. If he was related to Raphael as she suspected, he had no reason to lie to her.

"Alright. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Don't worry. You're in a safe place. My brother Donatello treated your injuries after I brought you here," he told her, "And my name's Leonardo."

She grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome, or did you already know that?"

"Well I—"

Another turtle entered the room carrying a first aid kit, cutting Leonardo off with his arrival. He was taller and slimmer than the others and wore a light purple mask. Leonardo quickly addressed him.

"Hey, Donnie. Kagome just woke up."

"Good," he remarked. He kneeled next to Kagome opposite to Leonardo and smiled, showcasing the gap in his teeth.

"Hi, Kagome. I'm Donatello, and I'll be taking care of you until you recover. How are you feeling?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Admittedly, I've been better. My whole body is stiff, and it's hard for me to move."

"Are you in any pain?"

"It's dull, but it's there. I feel it on my stomach and in my arms and legs."

Donatello nodded and began rummaging through his kit. He removed a small container of white tablets. "Your muscles are probably strained from overexertion. I'll treat you for that later. For now, I'm going to give you some pills in case your discomfort increases. I want you to take two after you eat something. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, "Thank you for taking such good care of me. I really appreciate it."

Donatello blushed as he received her praise. "It's no trouble at all."

He paused when he heard Kagome's stomach growl and smiled along with Leonardo as her face grew red.

"I'll bring you something to eat, so you can take those painkillers."

"Thank you," Kagome murmured, embarrassed.

"And I got just the thing you need. My famous pizza noodle soup!" the younger turtle called from the doorway, grinning.

"Pizza?" Kagome repeated.

Donnie rolled his eyes and said, "We also picked up some  _miso_  soup from Murakami-san if you would prefer that. And our creative cook over there is our younger brother Michelangelo." He turned to address him.

"I told you to stay out of here until I was finished."

"Not my fault. Master Splinter wants to come in. Is that cool?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. We're just finishing up. I'll bring him in."

"Hold it," Leo said then addressed Kagome.

"Our  _sensei_  wants to talk to you. Are you up for it?"

Kagome smiled and quickly decided she liked Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo just as much as she liked Raphael. She was certain she'd like their  _sensei_  too.

'Where is Raphael anyway?'

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he wasn't here along with his brothers. Then again, if he was able to piece together what happened to her and why, he likely felt responsible for it because of their relationship and wanted to put some distance between them. If that was the case, Raphael would turn up eventually.

'Typical tough guy move,' Kagome fondly thought. Since her new caretakers weren't likely to let her leave anytime soon, she would just have to stay put. For now, she was very anxious to meet his father, her nerves returning. She pictured this meeting before but never imagined this scenario.

"That'll be fine, but would you mind staying with me?" she timidly asked.

"Not at all."

With Leonardo giving him the go ahead, Donatello left the room with his first aid kit. The next time the door opened, the Turtles'  _sensei_  walked inside.

Kagome thoughtfully hummed as he approached, curious. 'He's not another turtle.'

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! Working on this story and other updates, so be on the lookout. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (edited 04.22.14)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere, delgadodeavila, YunaNeko, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, Spastic Freak, Kitsune's Den, redangel2463, Silversun XD, Orihime-San, ChikaneUchiha666, inuluvskags1, GiggleboxGirlie, just a reader 09, Jayne, ZzSheilahzZ, Serenity Dinago, Guest, HalfBlackWolfDemon, fallingyuki, callmeBaby'08, Jade, ZeAwsumOtaku, Deathstarling556, RozenMaiden7, animesfwend01, crazykenz, Speedykitten1643, Basketbears, JoWashington, Dark Priestess66, Tanoshii Shurui, Aryenne, Aura, Guest, hermonine, LuzElvaParra17, kyubbi lover 98, Brittany Hall, Black Phoenix Feder, and Vertigo Venom! X3
> 
> I hope I didn't keep you hanging for too long. I was a little stumped on how to proceed and ended up writing this chapter in nonlinear parts. Not my usual M.O., but I think it helped me I nail it.
> 
> Also, I plug with no shame my brand new non-crossover, InuYasha story called Pack Dynamics. Check it out and tell me what you think if you have the time! ^.^

**Chapter 13**

Kagome remained silent and thoughtful as the tall humanoid rat with brown fur and black and white markings entered the room she was resting in wearing a maroon colored kimono with a long, ropelike tail trailing behind him. His demeanor was stoic, but his aura was kind as he took a seat at her side opposite of Leonardo. True to his word, the turtle remained with her. Though she hadn't known him for very long, his continued presence was comforting.

"I see our guest has awakened," Master Splinter commented then asked her, "How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled and answered, "I'm feeling much better. Thank you for taking care of me and letting me stay here. I hope I wasn't too much of a burden."

Splinter shook his head. "Not at all. You are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need to."

"Thank you very much," she replied, "I promise I'll be out of hair as soon as possible."

Kagome quietly grunted as she tried to sit up and found it too difficult. She wasn't comfortable having such a serious conversation laying down.

"Hold on! I got it!" Leonardo announced before he stood and quickly left the room. He returned as fast as he departed carrying an armload of pillows. He kneeled down behind Kagome's head and arranged the pillows in a stable pile. Once he finished, Leo gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"I'll push you so you can sit up. Are you ready?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She wasn't used to such tender treatment from a male—turtle or otherwise. Leonardo was very attentive and readily touched her unlike Raphael who still had to be coaxed into picking her up. Kagome persistently fought the heat building up in her cheeks until Leonardo rested her back comfortably against the cushions, patting her shoulders before he pulled away.

"How's that?" he asked.

"It's fine. Thank you, Leo," she replied with a bashful grin.

During her shift in position, Kagome noticed her tattered school clothes were replaced with an oversized T-shirt and pajama bottoms, both of which belonged to her. She tried not to think about who changed her clothes despite how much she appreciated it.

Once the two teens were finished, the rodent  _sensei_  cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As I'm sure my sons have already told you, I am Master Splinter."

"Yes. My name is Kagome Higurashi. All things considered, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Splinter said, his whiskers lifting as he grinned, "There are many important matters we need to discuss, Kagome. Are you prepared to do so now or would you like more time to rest?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm as ready I'll ever be."

"Very well. Please explain how you ended up here," Splinter said, his tone understanding, "You need not worry about getting into any trouble. I only want to know what happened."

Kagome took a deep, calming breath and began to explain. There was a lot of information to sift through, and she had to be careful. There were things that occurred between now and when she was first taken by the Purple Dragons details that even Raphael didn't have prior knowledge of.

"I was walking to my Uncle Murakami's restaurant from the library with my friend, April O'Neil around 10," Kagome began, "When we got there, a group of ninja was waiting for us with members of the Purple Dragons gang. They captured us and threatened to hurt my uncle and April unless I went with them, so I did. I was tied up and blindfolded before I was brought to someone called the Shredder. He wanted to see me because he thought I knew where to find someone he is looking for in the city. When I refused to tell him anything, he locked me away, but I managed to escape on the rooftop."

"Did he harm you in any way?" Splinter asked. His voice remained calm, but there was a distinct hint of urgency in his question. Kagome was quick to soothe his worries.

"I got most of my injuries after I escaped. Shredder tossed me around a bit before I was locked up, but I'm sure he could have done a lot worse."

"Indeed. There are few who have faced the Shredder and lived to tell about it."

"I take it you know him pretty well," Kagome remarked without thinking. She flushed when Splinter nodded.

"I do. Could you tell me the person he wanted to find?" he asked.

"Hamato Yoshi," Kagome answered although she was sure Splinter already had an idea what her answer would be, "Shredder was under the impression that I was one of his martial arts students."

She quickly added, "I thought it would be in my best interest if I didn't correct him. I didn't mean to cause any trouble by lying."

"You are not to blame for what happened. In fact, you were very resourceful and clever. Allowing the Shredder to believe his assumption was crucial to your escape," Splinter stated and changed the subject, "Although I am called Master Splinter, I was also known as Hamato Yoshi, and, before you continue, there is one thing I'd like to know."

Kagome absently nodded as she considered what she was just told. Shredder was after Raphael and his family as she assumed. She remembered what he said about the _shuriken_ marred with Hamato Yoshi's symbol and what it meant to him. She was the one foolish enough not to notice when the Purple Dragons took it after their encounter. Foolish enough not to realize that by sneaking away to see her and talking to her, Raphael risked his very way of life. Leonardo told her he brought her to a safe place, and he did. This was their home, their sanctuary, and she endangered it by simply wanting to be close to Raphael.

She frowned.  _Some friend I am._

"Do you know why the Shredder thought you were connected to me?" Splinter asked, gaining her attention again.

Kagome nervously bit her lip. She knew this question would come but still wasn't prepared to answer. Her train of thought was closely related to it.

"Well, it's kinda complicated," she began to explain.

"You don't have to worry about how I will react, Kagome," Splinter told her again, smiling reassuringly. Kagome relaxed. Though he was a rat, he reminded her of her mother who personified understanding and compassion. She still didn't understand how Splinter came to be the parent of four turtles, but he was a very good father.

"I already have an idea of how he came to his conclusion, but I would like to hear your thoughts as well," Splinter continued.

"Okay," Kagome said, "That night at the restaurant wasn't the first time I met the Purple Dragons. I confronted them in an alley a few months ago after I first moved to New York. Before they could attack me, someone appeared and attacked them first. That was your son, Raphael."

Kagome paused and watched Master Splinter thoughtfully stroke his beard, reacting to her admission just as she thought he would. On the other hand, the expression on Leonardo's face conveyed nothing short of amazement. She understood why. Raphael wasn't the type to willingly help a stranger or stick around to be seen let alone continue to contact her.

Kagome was quiet until the rodent  _sensei_  nodded for her to continue.

"It was a bit rocky at first," she said, her voice noticeably warmer than before, "but the two of us became friends and started meeting up whenever we could." She deliberately paused before she spoke again.

"I was the one who started it all. After I first saw Raphael, I went looking for him, and he eventually found me. He did tell me about all of you, but he was really careful. He didn't give me any specifics," Kagome clarified, "I'm not sure if anyone saw us together after that first time, but he's the only connection I can think of."

She refrained from mentioning their training sessions and the  _shuriken_  he let her use. She didn't want to get Raphael into any more trouble if she could help it.

With a crooked grin, Kagome said, "Raphael didn't tell you about me, did he?"

"Not before this latest development," Splinter answered, "He is very upset about what happened and very concerned for your wellbeing."

"I can imagine," Kagome replied. She wanted to ask more about Raphael, but she held herself back. She still had some questions to answer, so now wasn't the time no matter how much she wanted to.

"Anyway, after I escaped, I ran into Leonardo on the roof with those…things," she said, picking up where she left off as she recounted her escape, "I know I was being pursued by a girl named Karai, but I don't remember much else before I woke up."

"I see," Splinter said, "I sense there are some things you neglected to tell me."

Kagome stiffened. She purposely left out her display of spiritual power against the Kraang and how effective they were. She didn't want to implicate herself any more than Raphael, and this was a confession she wasn't ready to make. She looked at Leonardo from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be as tense as she was.

 _He clearly saw me_ , she thought,  _Didn't he already mention it?_  Based on his reaction, he didn't.

"However," Splinter interjected, "they are not important. What matters most to all of us is your complete recovery."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Kagome said, relief flooding to her.  _That_ would still be her secret.

"I will leave you now to rest and recover your strength," Master Splinter said as he stood, "But, if you will allow it, I believe someone would like to see you."

Kagome hoped it was Raphael but doubted it. "It's fine with me."

As soon as she spoke, April entered the room and dove straight for Kagome's stomach like a yellow bullet. Splinter smiled as the two girls embraced before he quietly left the room.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, "You're okay!"

"I'm glad to see you too, April, but that really hurts!" Kagome replied, grimacing.

The redhead gasped and sheepishly pulled away from her. "Didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just so relieved that you're awake."

"I didn't mean to make you worry," she replied. She couldn't stop herself from asking, "What are you doing here anyway?"

April shook her head. "That story will have to wait if that's okay with you. In the meantime, do you need anything? Donnie and Mikey should be done with your food by now."

"Well…"

Kagome blushed and motioned for April to come closer. Once she did, Kagome leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Oh! Of course!" she cried, "I'll help you up."

Before April could move, Leonardo already had his hands on Kagome's shoulders to move her.

"I'll help you up," he said, "What do you need?"

Kagome squeaked as her blush deepened.

"That's okay, Leo. I got this," April asserted.

"I know but just let me help," he countered, going on the defensive.

"But we don't need it," she bit.

"It's okay!" Kagome interrupted, cheeks blazing, "Thanks for the offer, Leonardo, but I really need someone to take me to the bathroom!" Her last few words came out in an embarrassed whisper. Leonardo quickly jumped away.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay!" Kagome insisted, "You were only trying to help."

April smirked and not-so-gently nudged Leonardo out of the way. "Told you I had it."

Nonetheless, Leonardo stuck around to help Kagome stand to her feet as April hooked her arm under her armpit. The two of them left the room, Kagome wincing with each step she took.

"Are you okay?" April asked, "I can call Leo if you need him to carry you."

"I can make it. Let's just hurry up before I bust a kidney!"

April giggled and picked up the pace with Kagome walking on the tips of her toes to avoid contact with the pavement and her injured soles. They stopped in front of a public restroom along the subway tunnel a short walk away from what Kagome assumed was the main living area just outside the room she was kept in. It was kept very clean and neat. Kagome slipped away from April and hopped to a stall.

"I'll take it from here," she said as she left to tend to her needs. When she emerged and washed her hands, her bladder was considerably lighter. April held her up, and they began walking back.

"So…you and Raph, huh?" she asked.

Kagome groaned. "Does everyone know about that?"

"Sort of. Raphael didn't take it well when Leonardo brought you here."

"Really?" Kagome replied, interested, "Did he say anything?"

"Not much," April answered, torn between telling her friend the truth and overlooking the altercation between Leonardo and Raphael altogether. She decided it would be best to tell her now.

"When I came to with Murakami-san, I rushed down here to get the guys for help," she explained, "By the time I got here, Raphael and Leonardo were seriously going at it. When Master Splinter stopped them, I realized you were already here and went to help Donnie. Raph and Leo didn't say anything to the rest of us about the fight, but I'm guessing that Raph saw Leo bring you in—"

"—and blamed him for what happened to me," Kagome finished. Not only was she responsible intruding on their privacy, she was driving a wedge between two brothers.

"I was also listening by the door when you were talking to Master Splinter," April admitted, "What you said made a lot of stuff make sense." Her intention was to change the subject, and it seemed to work.

"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired.

"Let's just say that between Raph and Leo, you always had a guardian turtle watching over you while you slept," April quipped, grinning.

Kagome smiled as her cheeks began to warm.  _So he didn't forget about me._

"Do you want me to bring you back to the dojo so you can lie down or do you think you can make it sitting up in the kitchen for a while?" April asked once they were closer to the Turtles' living area.

"I think it would be best if I lie back down. I don't want to risk reopening the wounds on my abdomen. I think I may have already done so with the ones on my feet," Kagome answered then asked, "So that room I was in is a dojo?"

"Yeah," she replied, "You were brought to Donnie's lab at first, but we thought you would be more comfortable in the dojo once we patched you up. Master Splinter's room is right next to it, so he could check on you too."

"How long was I out?"

"I tend to lose track of time the longer I'm down here, but, if I had to guess, I'd say a few hours short of two days. It's a good thing you woke up when you did. We were only able to feed you some plain chicken broth and water while you were still out of it. We would have had to take you to a hospital if you didn't wake up so you can get better care."

Kagome nodded, grateful it didn't have to come to that. It would have given her and everyone else involved a lot of unneeded attention. She also knew how hard it was to take care of an unconscious patient without the luxury of catheters or IVs. She quietly thanked every deity she could think of that she was able to wake up in time to relieve herself. She would have never been able to survive that humiliation!

"Are you okay, Kagome?" April questioned, "Your face is flushed. Do you have a fever?" Donatello told her Kagome was at risk for a nasty infection if they weren't careful and to pay attention for any symptoms such as a fever.

"No!" Kagome cried, "I'm just tired. I haven't moved for a while, and it hurts to walk."

April brought Kagome back as quickly as her injured feet would allow and placed her back on the futon, supporting her back to the dojo on the pillows Leonardo left. Kagome looked around the room when April looked at the bandages on her feet. This dojo was adorned in traditional Japanese décor with a large tree growing in the center.

April winced when she saw the blood stained gauze. "We should probably change these after you eat. Does it hurt?"

Kagome experimentally wiggled her toes and grimaced when they felt stiff.

"Just a little bit. I could really use those painkillers though."

April called for Donatello, and he entered the dojo holding a bottle of water with Michelangelo behind him carrying a piping hot bowl of  _miso_  on top of a tray. The pain tablets were beside the futon where Donnie left them.

"Soup's on!" Mikey said as he placed the tray over Kagome's lap and sat beside her. Donnie retrieved the painkillers and sat next to April as he placed the pill container and water next to the soup bowl.

"Here you go," he said, "Take two of these, and you'll feel better in no time."

Kagome nodded, popped the tablets in her mouth, and swallowed them with a large gulp of water. She didn't like taking pills, but they went down easy enough.

"Thank you," she said and took her first bite of the  _miso_ soup _._ It was as delicious as always and made her think of her uncle.

"Leonardo told me my uncle is doing fine," she stated, "Has anyone checked on him?"

"I spoke to him when I picked up a few things from your place once you were stable," April explained, "He's doing as well as can be expected after what happened." She smiled. "Luckily, I'll have good news to give me when go there again."

Kagome smiled and continued eating. She noticed Donatello sitting as close to April as he could without being noticed, and Michelangelo was doing the same to her only he was much more conspicuous. Of all the turtles she met, Mikey was by far the cutest.

"So what—" Mikey began to say, but Donatello elbowed him in the stomach before he could continue.

"Sorry about that, Kagome," Donnie said, "Mikey may have a few questions about you, but I'm sure you had enough of talking with Master Splinter and just want to eat then rest some more."

"Got it," Mikey muttered, still wheezing from the impact.

"It's okay. I really don't mind," Kagome said as she paused her eating.

"Even so, I think it would be best if you took it easy for a while," Donnie pressed, "The painkillers will make you sleepy, and I recommend you take a nap after you're finished."

Kagome pursed her lips together, preparing to protest. As miffed as she was about being ordered, she decided to relent. Her recovery was accelerated due to her innate spiritual powers, but she wasn't able to directly heal herself. And, even if she could, it'll be hard to explain her instant recovery. Donatello likely knew what he was talking about, and she would be off her feet for a considerable amount of time.

"I understand. It's gonna take a while for me to be at a hundred percent. Thanks again for all your help," she said, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to call my uncle. My cellphone was an unintended casualty of this whole predicament."

"No problem-o, girl!" Mikey answered, grinning, "Our  _casa_  is your  _casa_!"

Donnie rolled his eyes as April snickered at the confused look Kagome wore.

"Kagome also needs to have her bandages changed," April added, "She was on her feet a little while ago and some blood seeped through."

"I know," Donatello quipped, "I saw some partial footprints leading to the bathroom and back."

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled with a blush.

"No problem. Just take it easy like I said. The injuries on your abdomen were the worst of it, but your feet were cut up pretty badly too."

Kagome resumed her meal while April and Michelangelo kept her entertained and Donatello went to retrieve her first aid kit. Mikey didn't make any more slip ups not that Kagome would have minded. She didn't like being handled with kid gloves but wouldn't make a big fuss about it. Donnie was only looking out for her like everyone else.

By the time Kagome finished her soup, she was beginning to feel drowsy. As soon as she was done, Donatello unwrapped the bandages on her feet and examined her soles.

"Looking good. Everything is healing nicely, and there's no sign of infection," he commented, "One of your deeper cuts opened when you walked on it, so I want you to stay off your feet if you can help it."

"How's she supposed to get around?" April asked, affronted.

"We can carry you!" Michelangelo suggested, "We can be your Turtle Carriers—no wait! Turtle Toters! Totally nailed it."

"Thanks I guess," Kagome groggily uttered, wearing a lazy smile. She wasn't sure why he was so proud, but it was a good name.

Donatello continued his care and washed Kagome's feet with warm water and peroxide before he wrapped them again. Throughout the treatment, Kagome kept fading in and out of wakefulness.

"That's done," Donnie announced, his tone slightly hesitant, "Now, I'm gonna change the bandages on your torso. I need to change your packing and check for infection."

Kagome's face colored at what the statement implied.

"Mikey," April said when she noticed her embarrassment, "why don't you go tell Murakami-san that Kagome woke up? I didn't have a chance to call him yet."

"I'm on it!" he said as he stood up, "Turtle Toter out!"

"Thanks for that," Kagome told April.

"No sweat. I like Mikey and all, but I thought you could use the privacy," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Donatello nodded and said, "Alright, Kagome, I'm gonna turn around so you can undress, and April can help remove your bandages. Then when you lay back down, you could use a towel to cover…" He trailed off leaving no doubt concerning what he was referring to.

"Anyway!" he suddenly exclaimed, "I can do my thing then turn back around, and April can bandage you back up."

Kagome only nodded and lifted up her shirt once Donnie turned away from her. She kept drifting in and out when April began to remove her dressings. There were only small spots of dried blood visible on the bottom layers of bindings, a good sign for her recovery.

"Hey, where is Leonardo?" Kagome asked after she laid back down and arranged the towel over her breasts. She was still concerned about Raphael, but Leonardo was one of the first she saw when she woke up and very attentive so far. It seemed a little odd that he wasn't here, and she tried not to take his absence personally.

"Leo?" Donatello repeated as he turned back, his cheeks reddish-brown, "He was talking to Master Splinter when I last saw him. I know he'll stop by to check on you sooner or later."

"And Raphael? What about him?" she asked. The painkillers loosened her restraint on her words.

"I haven't seen him," Donnie answered, "He's been steering clear of everyone since…"

"I see," Kagome responded, knowing what he was alluding to.

"But I already told you he's been here to see you while you were resting! I'm sure he'll come by to see you too," April insisted.

"Sure," Kagome muttered, her voice slurred.

She didn't stir again as Donnie worked, only flinching when he removed the packing from her wound. He was satisfied that the drainage didn't appear infected, and the laceration and surrounding burns were healing well. He changed it and turned away for April to wrap Kagome's torso and replace her T-shirt. By the time she finished, Donatello's patient had fallen asleep.

"So what's your diagnosis?" April asked as she tucked Kagome in.

"Her injuries are looking much better than I expected at this stage, but she'll be out of commission for about a week. Maybe two," he assessed, "At any rate, it would be best if she doesn't move too much and isn't well enough to be brought to Murakami's yet if at all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Foot Clan had her in their custody and lost her. Shredder has got to be livid and have every available ninja scouring the city for Kagome and every one of us. We've been a keeping low profile, but Kagome will have a better chance of staying safe if she goes into hiding."

"It's still too early to tell, right? Is there anything we can do to help her get better faster?"

"All we can do is make sure she's comfortable and doesn't get an infection while her wounds are still closing. If you don't mind, could you go topside and restock my kit? I need gauze, butterfly stitches, hydrogen peroxide, rubbing alcohol, and maybe some antibiotic cream or gel."

"I'm on it. I'll probably stop by Murakami-san's to check on him too. Just to be sure."

Donnie nodded. "We should probably head out. I think Kagome will be fine for now. Leo will definitely check up on her."

"Or Raph," April added as the two stood and left.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked, incredulous, "How did those two even meet?"

April told Donatello what she heard from eavesdropping on the conversation between Kagome and Splinter.

"You had to suspect something was up after Raphael attacked Leonardo as soon as he saw Kagome," she said. Donatello shook his head. He still wasn't fully convinced.

"I guess. It still doesn't make sense to me," he said, "The only one I saw sitting with her is Leonardo. Raphael just holed up in his room after Splinter broke up the fight."

"So what if you didn't notice him? That doesn't mean he didn't go see her or that he doesn't care," she objected.

"I didn't mean it like that. Like you said, he saw her after Leonardo brought her here and how serious her condition was. At the very least, Raph should have asked about Kagome if they genuinely are friends."

"Really? You really think Raph would do that?"

"Okay, I see your point," Donnie replied, "Regardless, we'll still have to speak to both Kagome and Raph to figure out more about what happened between them and what happened two nights ago. Even Splinter has his own theories but wants to wait until Kagome fully recovers to speak with her again. Until then, we gotta keep watching our shells. By now, the Foot has to know we have her. You should probably be careful too."

April nodded, still thinking about Kagome and Raphael. Over the months she knew Kagome, she did notice a few instances when her behavior changed or she acted as though she had something to hide. The most recent occurrence popped to the forefront of her mind.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You mean another one?" Donatello chuckled when April gave him a dry look. "Go for it."

"Does the name 'Urashima Tarō' mean anything to you?" she asked.

"He's the main character of a Japanese legend," he answered, "Master Slinter told it to us when we were younger. Urashima was a fishermen that saved a small turtle who turned out to be Otohime, a princess and daughter of the dragon god of the sea Ryūjin."

Donatello stopped speaking when April broke into a fit of giggles, unable to stop her laughter.

-O0o0O-

Leonardo quietly shifted as he sat beside Kagome, watching her while she slept. Donatello told him she would likely be out of it until morning, but he still wanted to be close in case she woke up. Donnie and Splinter tried to persuade him to give up his vigil, but he couldn't. He was accountable for her broken condition, so the least he could do was watch over her until she was in good health again.

Before he returned to the dojo, April told him more about Kagome, and he couldn't help but like what he heard. Kagome was a very strong, kind, and accepting human girl, a rare find in this city. He could understand why she and April were friends. They were very similar.

 _There's also that weird power of hers_ , he thought.

Leonardo didn't mention to anyone how Kagome destroyed the entire Kraang fleet that attacked him and left no traces they even existed other than their inorganic remains. He replayed the even over and over in his head and didn't even fully understand how it happened. As quickly as she appeared, Kagome grabbed his  _katana_ and used it to channel her energy in a massive wave. It was like something he saw in his favorite sci-fi show,  _Space Heroes_ , and he still wasn't completely sure whether to tell the others before or after he asked Kagome about it.

Leo's thoughts halted when he heard Kagome moan and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Leonardo," she said as she focused on him, her voice husky from sleep.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Kagome reached up and sluggishly wiped her eyelids. "I'm just a really drowsy from those pills I took."

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and answered, "I'm good." She paused before speaking again.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing in here?"

"Oh!" Leonardo exclaimed, "I was just watching over you while you were sleeping." He cringed. "I did not mean for that to sound as creepy as it did."

Kagome giggled. "Believe me, I've heard much creepier, and at least you have good intentions."

"Well, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be like this in the first place. I should have been able to fight the Kraang on my own. I'm sorry," Leonardo admitted, "It's not much, but I really am."

Kagome shook her head at the crestfallen turtle, suddenly understanding why Leonardo was so attentive and never far from her side. He felt guilty.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him, "The way I saw it, that wasn't a fair fight. There wasn't much you could do, and I always jump in without thinking. I'm just glad you're not hurt. That you're okay."

Leonardo smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

Kagome returned it before she stopped to yawn. She shifted but didn't roll over.

"It's still late, isn't it? I'm going to try to get more sleep."

"Get all the rest you need," Leo responded, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Thank you, Leo," she whispered and, within minutes, settled down and fell back asleep.

Leonardo grinned as Kagome drifted off, her gentle breathing the only sound he could hear as her chest slowly rose and fell. He looked away from her when he heard a noise close to the doorway, but the one who made it was just out of sight. He already knew who it was.

Leo snorted and turned his attention back to Kagome. He knew his brother exceedingly well, and Raphael was not one to sneak around like this. He never avoided any obstacle and burst straight through them with brute force, so his recent behavior understandably made no sense at all. Raph obviously wanted to check on Kagome but was holding back because he—or anyone else for that matter—happened to be with her too.

_And Kagome certainly wants to see him._

She didn't ask for Raphael when she was speaking with Master Splinter, but Leonardo suspected she wanted to and overheard April and Donatello talking earlier. Based on what he heard and how Raphael initially reacted, he wondered how close Kagome and Raphael were. If they had a close relationship, it was likely Raphael felt just as guilty about Kagome's condition as Leonardo did if not more so. Then again, it also shouldn't matter if she had someone around or not if that were true.

Well, if that was also how Raphael wanted to act, too bad. Leonardo promised Kagome that he would help her, and he always kept this word.

After a few more contemplative moments, Leonardo sighed and reluctantly stood after smoothing over Kagome's covers. As he exited the dojo and walked to his bedroom, he saw another figure pass him silently in the darkness. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he knew Kagome wouldn't be alone for long.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – The word of the day is definitely 'guilt'. I know this chapter was mostly filler, but it was completely necessary. I've already started the next chapter and can't wait to put it out. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (edited 06.23.2014)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere, Black Fox Kenzie, Dark Priestess66, secret shugo chara, LostinSolitary, YunaNeko, Coryne-Akrusha, tinabug, Orihime-San, redangel2463, Kitsune's Den, Sillvog, Silversun XD, inuluvskags1, GiggleboxGirlie, crazykenz, fallingyuki, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, Tanoshii Shurui, Speedykitten643, Blossoms of Darkness, kakashixangela, OliviaPage330 (2x), ZzSheilahzZ, RozenMaiden7, HalfBlackWolfDemon, chibi-Clar, ZeAwsumOtaku, Guest (1), Foxluna, Aryenne, OliviaPage330, Blackninja101, FortressOfFandoms, Fanfic Fan, MinecraftedPocky, animefan, The Dreamer, and Guest (2)! X3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this latest update. I originally wanted to cut about 1500 – 2000 words (basically the entire last segment of this chapter) but decided against it. You're all overdo for a bit of Kagome/Raphael fluff. Also, to that all you Turtle Lovers, check out the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. I know I will with my Turtle Power T-shirt on! XD

**Chapter 14**

Raphael glared at the sliding door of the dojo where he silently passed Leonardo and took a seat at Kagome's bedside. Even though he couldn't see him clearly in the muted lighting of their home, the sight of his brother enraged Raphael to no end. He would have growled if he didn't want to disturb Kagome while she was sleeping so peacefully.

Ever since their impromptu brawl, Raphael and Leonardo haven't spoken to each other. Leonardo did try to speak to him after Kagome was deemed stable, but Raphael quickly rushed passed him before they had another violent encounter. He didn't forgive him for what happened to Kagome nor did he have any intentions to do so.

Despite his anger, Raphael acknowledged Leonardo was not solely accountable for everything that happened no matter how much he wanted to blame him for it. He took full responsibility for Kagome being kidnapped by the Foot Clan. If he wasn't so careless, the Shredder would not have tried to use her relationship with him as a means to further his own nefarious ends. However, the worst of Kagome's injuries were completely on Leonardo. He was their leader with fifteen years of  _ninjutsu_  training at his disposal so he had no excuse for being caught off guard in Raphael's opinion. He should have been able to take on the Kraang without Kagome getting involved. More importantly, he should have been able to protect her when he could not.

 _I'm so sorry, Kagome_ , thought Raphael as he brushed her bangs across her forehead although she had no idea he was beside her. That thought made him feel even worse. He would never admit it out loud, but he missed seeing her bright blue eyes, lively and happy, and hearing her speak to him in that light, pleasant voice with her tiny hand curled around his bicep.

A few days ago, Raphael wanted nothing more than for Kagome to wake up, but, now that she was, he wasn't ready to tell her how sorry he was. As long as she was asleep, Kagome couldn't reject his apologies. She couldn't say that she hated him and she never wanted to see or have anything to do with him again. On some level, Raphael knew Kagome wouldn't abandon him and their friendship so easily but couldn't help being afraid when the time came for him to actually speak to her.

 _Some ninja I am_ , he thought, once again frustrated with his fears.

Raphael stiffened when he heard Kagome abruptly mumble in her sleep, ready to bolt if she awoke. Instead of waking up, she shifted her head to the right and licked her lips, her tongue missing a thin trial of drool dribbling down her chin. Raph smiled and wiped it away with his finger as he continued his vigil. Maybe he would talk to her tomorrow.

-O0o0O-

Karai almost felt pity for the Foot soldiers her father haphazardly tossed around when they returned from last night's search. They've combed through the city several times over the last few days but didn't find hide or hair of their escaped detainee. Of course, the ninja weren't the only ones to receive reprimand from their master. Shredder was livid when Karai also returned empty handed after he dispatched her to retrieve Kagome. Still, she managed to skate away with a lesser punishment. Because she was the only one he initially sent on this mission, it was easy for Karai to alter truth in her report. She chose to tell him that the Turtles appeared and outnumbered her then retreated once they had Kagome. She didn't mention the Kraang's intrusion during her pursuit not that Shredder would care about it. He only wanted Splinter no matter what the cost.

It took all of the control Karai had not to argue with her father and his complete and total disregard of the threat the alien race presented. The Kraang showed up unexpectedly at every turn, interfering with the Foot's hunt for Hamato Yoshi and making mutants that popped up all over Manhattan. They even turned his highest ranked men into monsters, and he simply did not care.

 _It's a mistake to underestimate the Kraang_ , Karai thought with a huff,  _I'll find out more about them and what they're up to even if I have to do it on my own._

She suddenly got an idea. Perhaps she didn't have to investigate the aliens alone. The Turtles were fighting the Kraang along with their new female friend who could reduce them to smoldering cinders with her interesting little light show. Karai didn't mention that oddity to the Shredder either.

"Karai!" Shredder shouted, instantly gaining her attention, "I hope you thought of something useful during your silence."

Karai nodded and answered, "We have reconnaissance teams stationed at the restaurant and her high school watching the premises. They haven't seen her or the Turtles hanging around, only that redhead they captured before. They likely went into hiding as soon as they reunited."

"Damn them!" the Shredder hissed, turning away from his daughter and silently dismissed her. Instead of leaving, Karai decided to try and get him to see the merit in her reasoning again.

"Father," she began, "if I may say so, I think now would be a good time to concentrate our efforts on the Kraang with the Turtles in hiding."

"Absolutely not!" he shouted, "I will not allow your fixation with that fool race to deter us from our true goal. I will have my vengeance! You will not stand in the way of that!"

"I'm aware of that, but the Turtles are out there fighting the Kraang as we speak!" Karai insisted, "We'll find them and Hamato if we just—"

"Stop! I will hear no more talk on the Kraang. Is that clear, Karai?"

Karai bit her cheek before she obediently replied, "Yes, father."

Shredder nodded. "See that it remains so."

When she was dismissed again, Karai left the audience chamber with a plan forming behind her hard, hazel eyes. She should have known nothing would come from trying to change her father's mind, but she wouldn't be dissuaded from her beliefs so easily. After all, what was the point of coming all the way to New York to find Splinter if the city was destroyed before they located him? The only ones doing something to prevent that were the Turtles with what little resources they had. Karai supposed if they had a little helping hand, they could easily dispatch the Kraang, and she knew of only one way for them to get it.

 _I guess that means I have to play nice long enough to get the Kraang out of the picture_ , she mused.

She and Leonardo might have had a bad run-in when she was pursing Kagome, but Karai was sure she could gloss it over with a little work on her part. After all, she did let the novice  _kunoichi_  go even if she was in less than mint condition when Leo took her.

 _Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes will probably put in a good word for me anyway,_ Karai thought with a scoff. She always despised that type of girl, the kind who played innocent and sweet to hide who they really were and what they were really after.

Leonardo's brothers and that ginger girl, whatever her name was, would be a different story. The rowdy one, Raphael she recalled, would be the hardest one for her to convince. He already didn't like her and definitely would not be her biggest fan after what happened between her and his pretty little girlfriend even if Kagome put in a good word for her.

_I can't plan for every little thing that might go away. I'll just have to contact them and see what happens._

One thing Karai knew for sure was, if she wanted to find the Turtles' lair, she had to start hunting the Kraang.

-O0o0O-

Kagome moaned as she felt her body drift into wakefulness. She didn't like being confined to this bed while she recovered from her injuries but still wasn't ready to get up.

"Come on!" a playful voice sang to her, "It's time to get up! Wake-y, wake-y, eggs and bake-y!"

"Alright! I'm up," she replied, her voice raspy from sleep, and opened her eyes.

Michelangelo grinned as he stood over her and waved. "Good morning, sleepy head. So how'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine, thank you," Kagome answered, smiling once she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She tried to sit up and managed to do so when Mikey reached over and helped her.

"Cool. So I'm about to make breakfast. How do you like your eggs?" he asked, "Scrambled, over easy, sunny side up, Benedict, in-a-hole?"

Kagome giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She didn't even know eggs could be prepared so many different ways.

"How about scrambled with cheese and a stack of pancakes?" she suggested, hoping she wasn't asking for too much.

"Alright," Mikey cheerfully answered, making Kagome's worries instantly vanish, "Bacon or sausage?"

"Both?" Kagome responded with a shrug. The turtle in front of her beamed before he quickly stood to his feet.

"You got it! Be right back as soon as it's done."

"Wait!" Kagome called out before Michelangelo could leave.

"Sup?" he addressed her stopping before he reached the doorway.

"Would you mind if I helped you?" Kagome asked, somewhat sheepish. For good measure, she added, "All I need you to do is  _tote_  me to the kitchen." It wasn't long before she was scooped from her bedroll into the arms of a very happy turtle.

"You are awesome, Kagome!" Michelangelo exclaimed, "No one ever offers to help me cook!"

"I like you too, Mikey," she admitted with grin, "You're my favorite Turtle Toter!"

When the two of them reached the kitchen, Michelangelo set Kagome up in a stool placed at the counter with a pillow he retrieved from the den behind her back for added support. Once she was settled, Kagome did most of the prep work with Michelangelo passing her whatever utensil or ingredient she needed while he manned the stove. The bubbly turtle spoke to her nonstop while they cooked not that it bothered Kagome. Unlike Donatello or Leonardo, Mikey wasn't overly concerned with her injuries or how she got them, and she was immensely grateful to have his company. Unfortunately, this respite came to a quick end.

"What are you doing?" Leonardo shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Leo!" Michelangelo greeted him, waving at him over his shoulder, "I'm making breakfast. It's almost ready so pop a squat, dude."

Leonardo vigorously shook his head. "I didn't mean that. What is Kagome doing out of bed?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and said, interjecting before Mikey could react, "You do know I'm right here, so ask me if you want to know so badly."

"Sorry," Leo quickly apologized, but his tone remained firm, "but you still need to be in bed. You're not well enough to move around so much."

"Then it's good thing I have my favorite Turtle Toter to help me out with whatever I need," Kagome quipped with a smug grin.

"Turtle Toter?" he repeated, curious.

"It's an insider, bro," Mikey said as he stopped cooking and began to arrange the food on the counter, "You had to be there."

Leonardo rolled his eyes, but Kagome caught sight of the gesture and sighed.

"Leo, I will go nuts if I stay in that room all night and all day. I can handle leaving for a few hours and promise I won't overdo it," she told him.

"Fine, I get it," Leonardo relented, "but you need to be with someone at all times in case something does happen. And you have to let us know as soon as you feel like you need to rest again."

Kagome groaned and absently wondered if InuYasha felt like this when she insisted he take it easy after he was critically injured. She shuddered to think what could happen if Leonardo could use the sit command to subdue her whenever he wanted.

"If you insist," she conceded and turned away from him to hide her pout.

Leo grinned and took a seat beside her. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Don't let it get to your head, Turtle Boy," she said with a snort, "Next time it won't be so easy. You're not the boss of me."

"We'll see about that," he countered, "In case you haven't heard, I'm the leader of our team, so I say as long as you're here you have to do what I tell you."

Kagome rolled her eyes but was inwardly quite pleased. Leonardo didn't seem as concerned with his guilt as he did before. Still, she couldn't have him getting too cocky.

"Fat chance, Turtle Boy!"

"Play nice, you two," Michelangelo scolded, his playful tone belaying his true intentions, "Food's up!"

Leonardo stood and fixed a plate for Kagome before he served himself and returned to his spot next to her. Michelangelo did the same before he occupied the empty place on Kagome's left. Once they started to eat, Donatello and Master Splinter joined them for the morning meal leaving one family member noticeably absent.

"You are looking much better," Splinter stated, "I'm glad to see you are up and out of the dojo."

"So am I," she replied with a nod and snuck a pointed look at Leonardo. She smirked when he tried to ignore it.

"I still want to give you a quick checkup after breakfast. If you want to keep up your recovery, we have to continue monitoring your progress as closely as possible," Donatello said, "Are your muscles still sore? Did you try moving them?"

"A little on both counts," she answered, "Michelangelo carried me to the kitchen, so I haven't been directly on my feet yet."

"Yep! Looking out like Turtle Toter do!" Mikey exclaimed, making Kagome giggle.

Donatello rolled his eyes and shook his head before he told Kagome, "I'll do something for that during your checkup if you still feel uncomfortable."

Before the conversation could continue, Michelangelo abruptly cried out, "Sup, Raph! Grab some breakfast, bro!"

In an instant, everyone paused and looked at the entrance. Raphael was standing there, paused midstride with his left foot still in the air. His emerald eyes were wide and focused totally on Kagome. Her gaze mirrored his, surprised but excited to see him even if he was only absent for a few days.

For several seconds, no one said a word to break the immensely tense atmosphere that settled around them. Then, just as Kagome lifted her hand to reach for him, Raphael turned and left as quickly as he appeared.

When he was gone, Kagome's breath hitched as she slowly lowered her hand to her lap, light gripping the hem of her T-shirt. She held her breath to keep the pitiful sound from escaping her throat and the moisture from building up in the wells of her eyes. Her efforts failed when a tear fell on the back of her hand and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Awkward," Michelangelo whispered then yelped when Leonardo reached behind Kagome's back and knocked him off his chair. Now was not the time for such a careless remark.

"Kagome—" he began but wasn't sure what to say.

"Donatello," Kagome interjected before Leonardo could continue, "I'm ready for that checkup if you are." She looked at him with painfully fake smile so large it threatened to crack her face in two.

"Sure," he quietly answered as he pushed himself away from the table and stood.

Kagome nodded and lowered her gaze back to her lap, closing her eyes to keep her tears at bay. She didn't register being picked up and cradled to a warm, conspicuously unshelled chest. The only thing she was aware of was how much Raphael departure has hurt her.

"Hey, Leo, do you think we should go after him?" Mikey asked once he and his brother were the only two that remained.

Leonardo shook his head, staring at the kitchen's exit with an expression of complete disgust.

"No. Let him go," he said before he left himself without making his destination clear.

Michelangelo appeared unsure about the decision obviously made in anger but believed it would be best if he followed what Leonardo told him. With a sigh, he stood and started to clean up. He may have had a helping hand when he prepared breakfast, but, like always, he performed this part of their morning meal by himself.

-O0o0O-

Donatello frowned as he assessed Kagome's healing wounds, trying to forget what happened earlier and focus on his work. The only thing he was certain of was that he definitely had more to talk about with April once she came by after school. If Kagome was still somber when she arrived, the redhead would want to know why.

Donatello began his examination by unwrapping the wounds on Kagome's torso but only revealing enough of her skin so she didn't have to disrobe completely. There was no sign of infection, and her skin was mending nicely with the surrounding bruises shrinking in size. He noted that the bandages and packing weren't heavily stained with blood or drainage, so he decided to leave them in place for another day.

Once her most serious injury was taken care of, Donatello moved on to Kagome's other wrapped injuries. She winced as he continued but was less affected by his poking and prodding. When Donnie finished, he was pleased to see Kagome was physically stable and healthy, but it seemed her emotional wellbeing was fragile. Unlike before, she quietly sat where Master Splinter placed her looking at her lap and tentatively reaching up to rub her eyes. Also, unlike her last examination, Splinterstood beside Kagome watching her protectively.

"All done," Donatello announced, "You're recovering very well. Much faster than I expected. "

Finally, Kagome looked up and said, "That's good. I've always been a fast healer."

"Of course, I still want you to stay off your feet for the next few days," he added, "I didn't use any sutures when I closed your wounds, but dehisce is still a viable possibility. They can still be reopened if you push yourself too soon."

"I understand," Kagome replied, having given a variation of Donnie's speech more times than she could count, "But I've been meaning to ask you something. When exactly do you think I'll be well enough to leave? Not that I don't appreciate the hospitality because I really do, but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Donatello grimaced. Just when Kagome seemed to be putting what happened earlier behind her, he had to give her something else to stress her out.

"Taking you back to Murakami-san's isn't exactly dependent on your health, Kagome."

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled, "Then what is it dependent on?"

"Kagome, it is very fortunate that you were about to escape the Shredder, but he is not one to simply let such an incident go. He will use of all of his resources to find you especially since he believes locating you will lead to me," Splinter explained, speaking for the first time since the three of them left the kitchen, "And now, his assumption is truth."

"So he's after me?" Kagome asked, incredulous, "What about my home and my uncle? The Shredder has already taken him hostage. What's to stop him from hurting him again?"

"Don't worry," Donnie said, "This wasn't the first time Murakami-san was targeted by the Foot."

"Really? This has happened before?" Kagome uttered. If Donatello's aim was to assuage her worries, he wasn't going about it the right way.

Donnie nodded. "But this time April's been going by the restaurant every day to check on him, and we've stopped by on our nightly patrols to do the same. We did see the Foot Clan's ninja in the area, but there weren't many of them and they haven't made contact with Murakami-san again. April said she also spotted them around your school. We think they are looking for you along with us."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "So what am I supposed to do? Stay down here and hide until they do something?"

"For now. It is for your own protection and that of those you love," Splinter responded, "And I believe the Shredder is unlikely to try the tactic a third time if his clan do not report seeing you with your uncle. I'm sure he's already aware he does not know the location of the lair."

"I understand," Kagome admitted with a nod, "I'll stay put."

She didn't like it, but Donatello and Splinter were right. Staying hidden was the best move for her to make. Leaving the sewers would not only endanger her but Murakami, April, the Turtles, and Master Splinter as well.

 _I don't have any reason to worry about as long as I stay here. They've all managed to stay hidden for so long and know the Shredder and his methods much better than I do. I can trust them. Everyone's perfectly capable of keeping me safe,_ thought Kagome. Then she frowned, feeling bitter.

_At least, everyone who could stand to be in the same room as me._

Kagome shook her head and chose not to think about Raphael when she already had enough to deal with. She decided to give the turtle the benefit of the doubt and assume he needed a bit more time before he was ready to confront her. She was upset, much more than upset, but didn't mind waiting if she didn't have another choice. InuYasha was the same way when something like this happened.

 _Then again, my turtle seems a great deal sadder about this than he would be. He and InuYasha aren't really that alike,_ she thought with a small, somber smile. For some reason, thinking about her  _hanyō_  friend didn't elicit the same distraught response her memories of the past usually did. Maybe she didn't have to keep them so far away anymore.

"Kagome?" Donatello asked when she failed to respond to him, "Are you still with us?"

"Oh? I was just thinking. I didn't mean to space out on you," Kagome confessed, awkwardly wringing the hem of her shirt.

"No problem. But are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked, "I still haven't done anything for your soreness. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Nothing like that. I feel better than ever," she stated, "But, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to call Murakami-ji-chan and let him know everything that's happened if you think it would be safe for me to contact him." She paused, thoughtful. Kagome hasn't been able to speak to her family back in Japan either with her mobile destroyed, and she usually called her mother two or three times a week. If she couldn't call them herself, she knew Murakami would gladly relay any messages she had and hoped her family didn't worry about this latest development too much.

"Don't worry. After you told me and April about your phone, I made you one of these." Donatello grinned and held out a mobile shaped like a turtle shell with an embedded touch screen. "It's one of my custom built T-phones. You can use it for calling and texting just like your old phone, but I think it would be safer if you didn't call Murakami-san directly in case there are wire taps in place."

"How cute!" Kagome cried as she accepted it. She curiously turned the device over in her hands to examine it. The phone was much more advanced than the mobile she lost, but she could probably figure it out with all the free time she recently acquired.

"You made this all by yourself?" she asked, amazed.

"It was nothing really," Donnie said with a shrug and a blush, "I just put it together from some spare parts I had. I also programmed all of our contact information in it, so you can reach us at any time."

"Really? Then, once I add my old contacts to those, I'll have a grand total of ten."

"Ten?" the turtle repeated in disbelief, "Did you account for April's number? I added already it."

Kagome nodded. "Turtles plus April makes five contacts already programmed. Then I'll add the number for  _Subarashii Tabemono_ , Murakami-ji-chan's apartment line, my family's shrine in Tokyo, Kaa-san's cellphone number, and my little brother's."

"Well, you're all clear for international calls," Donnie informed her, "Luckily, it doesn't seem like you'll have to make many of them."

"Thanks, Donnie-kun," Kagome said, beaming as she praised the blushing turtle.

"No problem," he replied, "Now that we have the phone calls taken care of, need anything else?"

"Well, again if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to have a bath," Kagome requested. Her body odor wasn't horrible, but she was painfully aware that she hasn't washed in a few days and couldn't stand it.

"No trouble at all. We have a bathroom renovated from an old restroom not far from here, and April brought you a few changes of clothes for Murakami-san's. I'll grab them and take you to get your bath." Donatello quickly added. "So you can wash yourself! I'll be close in case you need me but not close enough to see anything! It should also help with your soreness. If not, I'll treat that as soon as you're done."

"Sounds good to me. I'd like to do it as soon as we can."

"You got it. Is there anything you needed,  _sensei_? You've been pretty quiet."

"Not at all," he said, "The two of you please proceed without me. I'll be nearby."

Master Splinter was silent as they walked away. Like Kagome, he too was occupied with his thoughts and was willing to bet that they were both thinking about the same person. He mentally debated whether or not he should have another talk with Raphael. He only spoke with him about Kagome once knowing, if he pressed the issue beyond that, Raphael would only withdraw further and turn to rage in his frustration. Currently, there were two aspects of his son's character competing with each other and tearing him apart until he decided what to do about this situation: his need to rush in and quickly rid himself of any obstacle and his guilt for harming someone close to him. He knew Raphael was still hurting after was happened, but Kagome was deeply heartbroken as well even more so by his actions that what actually befell her.

Splinter understood why Raphael was so upset. Someone dear to him was targeted by his enemy, and he blamed himself for it. He too felt that sorrow for his beloved Tang Shen leading right to the moment when she died and long after she passed away. That pain was unbearable, indescribable by words alone, but it seemed to make Raphael overlooked one important factor. Kagome was still alive and still waiting for him.

-O0o0O-

Michelangelo gulped as he stood in front of Raphael's bedroom. Leonardo told him they shouldn't bother talking to him about Kagome, but he couldn't help it. He was a ninja and a Turtle Toter, so he couldn't ignore a girl who he really liked and wanted to befriend especially when she cried and fault so hard to hide it.

 _It's now or never, dude,_  he thought before he knocked, softly at first then much louder. He stepped away when he heard the creak of Raphael's bed as his brother stood up, groaning until he finally opened the door.

"What do you want, Mikey?" he asked, tired and exasperated.

Mikey took a deep breath before he spoke. He'd been practicing what he should say before he decided to act, so he was sure he would say the right thing.

"It's not about what I want. It's what your lady wants from you, bro."

The first indication Michelangelo made a mistake was the painfully blank expression on Raphael's face quickly followed by an irritated twitch of his left eye. The second indication was the prompt slamming of Raph's bedroom door. Mikey expected this and placed his foot in the way, cringing at the impact. However, Raphael seemed adamant about ignoring the swollen and throbbing obstruction and continued pushing the door against Mikey's foot.

"Just hear me out, Raph!" he rasped between his clenched teeth, "No one cares about you and Kagome and your relationship—"

"We don't have any  _relationship_!"

"Regardless!" Mikey insisted, "Kagome's really cool, so you should talk to her. Don't make her cry anymore, Raph!"

Raphael instantly stilled, and Mikey's foot was forever grateful that the painful pressure was gone.

"She's crying?"

"Only 'cause she misses you! A lady's heart is fragile thing, and you have to be careful with it. It doesn't take much before  _squish_ ,  _squish_." As Mikey spoke, he held up his palm and repeatedly closed his fingers over it.

After several silent moments, Raphael reached out and placed his hand on top of Michelangelo's head. Mikey held his breath and waited. Any benign gesture from Raphael could quickly turn sour. He only relaxed when he rubbed his head like he usually did.

"Thanks, little bro," Raph said before he pulled his hand away.

Mikey grinned and told him, "That last I saw, Kagome was with Donnie in his lab."

Raphael nodded and departed, feeling more like an idiot with each step. He was guilty of many things concerning Kagome, but he never intended to make her cry. But, when he saw her in the kitchen sitting there and staring right at him, he froze, not knowing what to say or do around his family. In the end, he could only flee from his problem.

When he reached his destination, Raphael peeked inside to see Kagome seated on top a lab table with a cushion under her bottom and her back facing him. She changed out of the clothes she wore this morning into a fresh T-shirt and a pair of oversized boxer shorts, and her hands were busy easing out the tangles in her curling, wet locks. Donatello was standing next to her.

"Sorry, but it looks like we don't have a hair brush," he told her.

"Well, you are all bald except for Master Splinter, so it's totally understandable," she said without stopping.

Raphael smirked despite himself. That was a typical Kagome response.

The right side of Donatello's mask twitched upward. "Do you still want my help or not?"

"I'll choose this time to hold my silence."

Donatello grinned and reached for his first aid kit. When he turned away from Kagome, he caught Raph's eye in the doorway and dropped his jaw, making an odd gurgling noise in the back of his throat.

"You okay, Donnie?" Kagome asked when she noticed his strange behavior.

"Yeah," he absently answered, "Just make yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded as the turtle left and began working on her hair again. When he was certain she was occupied, Donnie quickly left his lab and pulled Raph aside where Kagome couldn't look over and see them.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I came to talk to Kagome. Give us a minute alone," Raphael requested, trying to keep his voice from sounding as rough as it ordinarily did.

"Can't it wait? She still needs treatment," Donnie insisted.

Raphael growled, "Just give me a few minutes."

Donatello sighed but stepped away from the doorway to let Raphael in. He said as he walked away, "Just make it quick."

After taking a deep, calming breath, Raphael approached the table where Kagome sat. Her back was still to him as she hummed with her eyes closed. To get her attention, he cleared his throat, somewhat hesitant. She turned around and looked at him, gasping as her eyes quickly found his. Raphael felt the urge to run when her eyes misted over as though she was going to cry but held his ground. Kagome must have recognized his need to leave because her hand shot out and grabbed Raphael's hand, her tiny fingers loosely grasping his wrist giving him enough leeway if he chose to leave. Instead, he maneuvered his hand so that he held hers in his three large fingers.

"Hey, stranga. You're not gonna run are you?" Kagome jokingly asked.

Raphael winced at the implication even though she wasn't being serious. "No. Listen, Kagome, I—"

"I know," she interrupted, reaching up with her free hand and placing a finger over his lips, "It's okay. I understand."

"Really? That's it?" he asked.

Raph never felt such a bizarre combination of relief and irritation. Granted, he didn't prepare to say anything specific for his apology, but he couldn't help feeling gypped unable to say how he really felt.

"Do you want there to be more?" Kagome questioned, still smiling. Her grin was infectious as he began to smile with her.

 _I guess is doesn't really matter when she looks at me like that,_ he thought, satisfied that Kagome was happy.

"Guess I don't."

"Good because I'd rather put this incident behind us."

With a gentle tug, Kagome pulled Raphael next to her with no resistance. She turned toward him and placed her palm on his chest lightly tracing the grooves of his shell as she hummed, content to have her friend back. Half expecting what Kagome intended, Raphael leaned closer to her as well, blushing while his heart hammered in his chest. Being with Kagome like this in the lair was much different than being in her bedroom. Anyone could walk in and interrupt them while they were together here. It would take some getting used to.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kagome inquired knowing Raphael's focus had shifted. She didn't mind and leaned against him absently playing with the ragged ends of his mask with one hand while the other still rested on his chest.

"It's nothing," he replied, "I just think you're looking much better than before. I'm glad."

Kagome snorted. "I look like a shaggy black caterpillar."

"A pretty caterpillar?" he proposed, grinning when she began to giggle.

Once Kagome composed herself, she linked her arms around Raphael's neck. He initially stiffened but relaxed in her hold like he always did. The time between the two reactions shortened significantly. Kagome closed her eyes and tightened her grip. She missed him so much. Now that the two of them were on better terms, the thought of going into hiding in the sewers seemed so much easier to endure.

"Raph?" she addressed him.

"Yeah, K?"

Kagome timidly loosened her hold and pulled away from Raph enough to push herself up and press a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth, lingering when Raphael slowly placed his arm around her waist to keep her there. His breathing changed to a shallow and quickened pace matching the rapid beat of her heart. Kagome was absolutely sure Raphael was going to do something, something earth-shattering and new, but the two of them instinctively jumped apart when they heard a loud crash behind them. Panting from the adrenaline rush caused by their close encounter and the sudden interruption, Raphael and Kagome looked at the lab's entrance and saw the guilty faces of Donatello, Michelangelo, and April in a tangled pile of teenagers and turtles.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Reunited, and it feels so good~! I for one am glad Raphael and Kagome are back together even if Raph was cheated out of a completely heartfelt apology (purposely?). Now the two of them have to worry about being caught in the lair. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 08.27.2014)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! Woohoo, it's the second update of the year! =^·ω·^=
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Pardon the delay, guys! I'm not gonna lie; this chapter was tricky. It got away from me a few times, but I reeled it back in and think you're all gonna like what I came up with. It's a labor of love! XD
> 
> I also have a few new ideas for InuYasha/TMNT crossovers among other things (and I will update Storm in a Teacup very soon for poor neglected Leo), so be on the lookout for those popping up. I've been in the mood to write something on the dark side for a while. I hope you enjoy them! I'm also going to do another round of revisions and am slowly but surely reposting everything to my AO3 .org account. That's also a labor of love!
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: SHINeeFan23, Dark Priestess66, Lady of the Mays, animesfwend01, Marik's girl, Pyreite, chibi-Clar, Aryenne, MyworldMyImagination, Silversun XD, YunaNeko, Tanoshii Shurui, delgadodeavila, HalfBlackWolfDemon, RozenMaiden7, GirloftheArts, Applejax XD, Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230, RenTenTen, Lunar Mist, fallingyuki, MinecraftedPocky, Guest (1), inuluvskags1, ZeAwsumOtaku, Diane, TheNotSoNiceLibrarian, FortressOfFandom, redangel2463, Kitsune's Den, crazykenz, Speedykitten1643, GiggleboxGirlie, Orihime-San, Fallen's child, Guest (2), breakingheart93, Rembrandt M, When I light the sky, Xireana Prime, witness, Fluffyness, Vengful Jeans, whisper, Leafy, Guest (3), Guest (4), Myra the Dovahkiin (2x), Guest (5), Guest (6), dragonlily22, Tubafox, Guest (7), Rukarai207, Kira-chan (2x), and Shi No Mo No Tenshi! X3

**Chapter 15**

As the awkward silence stretched on, Kagome wasn't sure how to react to the disheveled spectacle her friends made in the doorway. Being caught with Raphael like this was not something she was accustomed to. Fortunately for her, Raphael was composed enough to react for the both of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

At the sound of Raphael's voice, Donatello and Michelangelo were quickly on their feet too frightened by their brother to lend April a hand. The redhead stood up on her own and wisely stepped away from the two turtles.

"Hey, Raph. We were just on our way to the other room," Donatello muttered as he slowly inched toward the entryway, "Weren't we, Mikey?" He hoped he took the hint.

"No, we weren't. We were listening to—" Mikey yelped when Donnie grabbed him by the knot of his mask and pulled him back.

"Move it, you idiot!" he hissed, hoping to put as much distance between them and Raph as possible.

Raphael was instantaneously on their heels.

"Hold it! Get back here!"

Kagome laughed as she watched the turtle race after his brothers. Even she knew Raphael's temper was not to be tested. Her mirth quickly ended when April loudly cleared her throat while wearing a very devious grin. Kagome quietly gulped; there was no question what was coming next. Unable to move, Kagome turned around so that she faced the wall in effort to dismiss her friend completely. April snorted a laugh as she approached her. As if that weak attempt would keep her at bay.

"So," April began as she sat down next to Kagome, "You and Raph, huh?"

"You already asked me that!" Kagome cried, trying to scoot away from her.

"I know, but now I need details!" she insisted, "And don't leave anything out this time!"

"You're taking advantage of the fact I can't move."

"You got that right."

Kagome sighed and thought of the best place to begin as well as what was better off being left out. Between her and Raphael, she didn't know who had it worse but suspected it was her.

Outside the lab, Raphael cornered Donnie and Mikey in the living room cowering against the wall.

"I'm going to kill you!" he raged.

"Come on, Raph! What did we do that's so bad?" Mikey nervously asked. He yelped when Donnie slapped him in the back of the head.

"Mikey, shut up!"

"Haven't you guys heard of knocking?" Raphael implored, "What do I have to do to get some privacy around here?"

"It's all good, Raph. We're all friends here, right?" Michelangelo asserted, "There are no secrets between us…right?"

"Apparently there are or Kagome wouldn't be here in the first place," Donnie mumbled from the corner of his mouth, unable to resist making the comment. He faltered when Raphael growled.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the green off both of you."

"Your girlfriend wouldn't like it?" Mikey weakly suggested.

"Kagome is not—!" Raphael started to yell but managed to stop and take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Kagome is not my girlfriend," he continued in a much lower voice, "Got that?"

"Right. She's your caterpillar."

Raphael gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to speak until he heard giggles coming from Donatello's lab. Then Kagome shouted, clearly embarrassed, "April, don't say that!"

After taking a quick glance at the lab's entrance, Raphael decided to go check on Kagome. He could always take down Donatello and Michelangelo later. He grinned deviously as he gained an idea. He could it during their next sparring session, so he wouldn't be caught.

"This isn't over," Raphael promised them before he ultimately retreated.

As soon as Raphael was gone, Donatello and Michelangelo simultaneously let out a relieved breath.

"That was close!" Mikey cried. He shrank back when Donnie shouted at him.

"You idiot! You're one who provoked him. Why couldn't you keep quiet?"

"Well, he knows I'm the one who comes up with all the names. I can come up with something way better than 'caterpillar'. If he wanted Kagome to have one, he should have come to me first," he reasoned with a curt nod.

Donatello sighed. As always, what was really important went right over Michelangelo's head.

-O0o0O-

Raphael stealthily approached the lab and hid just beyond the entrance. Inside, he saw a smug April hovering over Kagome as she smirked at her cherry red face hidden behind her hands. He was right. Kagome definitely got the raw end of the deal.

From the corner of her eye, April spotted him and grinned as she pushed herself off the table and approached the door.

"I think you've had enough interrogation for one day," she quipped with a wink.

"How merciful of you," Kagome mumbled, her face still concealed.

April chuckled until she reached the doorway and caught Raphael's eye. She bit her lip to keep from laughing again. She never saw him so flustered while he tried to retain his usual attitude. Before he could speak, April pressed her finger to her lips, quietly shushing him.

"See you later, Kagome," she called out over her shoulder before leaving.

 _What was that about?_ Raphael thought before deciding he was better off not knowing.

Once the redhead was gone, Kagome finally lifted her head and sighed while raking her hands through her bangs. She didn't appear to notice Raphael coming closer to her.

"That was the worst!" she whined.

She and Raphael might not have been the picture of completely platonic innocence when they were found, but April didn't have to be so relentless. It's been a long time since she'd been subjected to the type of interrogation only another female can inflict on another. She was clearly out of practice.

 _Still, she might have a point. It really did seem like Raphael wanted to_ …

Kagome reached up and put a finger to her lips frowning as she touched them. They were the very definition of "un-kissable", dry, cracked, and peeling.

_No. There's no way he would have._

Behind her, Raphael cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention. She put her hand to her lap and turned to him with a sheepish smile.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that just now."

Raphael grinned as he snorted a laugh. "Just the last of it."

"Good," Kagome replied, "The worst of it was in the beginning."

"I can see that. You definitely had it bad with April."

"You don't know the half of it." Suddenly, Kagome narrowed her eyes and watched Raphael suspiciously.

"What?" he asked when he noticed the unsettling look she wore.

"What did you do to Michelangelo and Donatello?" she asked.

"Nothing." He answered far too quickly for Kagome to actually believe him.

"I'm serious!" he elaborated, "I never laid a finger on them."

"Not yet anyway."

Raphael grunted, not wanting to let on that she was right.

"Listen, if you're feeling up to it, can I show you something?" he asked.

Though she was still suspicious, Kagome nodded her consent. Raphael scooped her in his arms taking care not to be too rough with her. He knew she was still recovering but didn't know any more about her injuries than the basics. He felt another guilty pang in his chest for avoiding her.

"Are you okay?" he blurted, "I'm not hurting you, right?"

Kagome giggled at his concern as she circled her arms around his neck. "I'm fine. You've done this so many times you're practically a master."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Great. I'll be sure to tell  _sensei_."

"Be sure that you do, Master Raph," Kagome said, punctuating her words with a peck on Raphael's chin. He nearly tripped and reflexively tightened his grip on her.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not? Too embarrassed?" Kagome countered. She just couldn't help it. Raphael was so adorably flustered that she simply had to tease. On top of that, this was their first actual encounter in weeks. She had to make up for lost time.

"Aren't you?" he quipped, "Or have you already forgotten about our mutual friend, Ms. O'Neal?"

Kagome flushed and awkwardly hid her face in his neck. "I see your point. So giddy up why don't you?"

Raphael laughed at her as he continued through the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom. He stopped at the door, feeling much more nervous than he thought he would, and took a deep breath before he kicked the door open. By now, Kagome lifted her head to curiously survey their new surroundings while Raphael placed her on the bed pushed against the left wall of the room. When Raph stepped away to turn on the light, she could see several posters decorating the walls, mostly depicting different ninja and action movies, a drum set on the opposite wall next to a large fully stocked cabinet of  _shinobi_  weapons and tools, and other things lying around that practically screamed "Raph".

"So this is your room," Kagome deduced, assuming this was what he wanted to show her, "I like it!"

"Thanks," Raphael said as he sat down next to her. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the large amount of space he put between them but didn't comment.

"You know—" he started to say, unsure of how to proceed, "What I mean is—I know that you're only staying here because you have to, but, if you want to, when my brothers get too annoying or you get bored, you can stay in my room. You can even sleep here if you want."

He hastily ducked away from her before he spoke again, stuttering. "By yourself! Without me. I'll crash on the couch or something."

"Really? Are you sure you don't mind?"

Raphael shrugged. "I've slept on worse."

"Thanks, Raphael," Kagome replied, scooting over so she could lean against his arm, "You really are a sweet guy, aren't you, Mr. Nice Turtle?"

"Shut up!" he hollered and turned from her as she giggled but didn't move away.

"If you're done laughing at me, this isn't all I wanted you to see." He paused, taking a deep breath. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Kagome quickly sobered herself and pulled away from Raphael. She assumed he only lived with his brothers and  _sensei_. This other person must be very important to him if he pulled her away from everyone else to meet her.

"I'm ready! Introduce me," she said, beaming.

Raphael returned her grin before he stood from the bed and disappeared from her line of sight. He came back holding a small tortoise. He sat back down and placed it on the bed in between the two of them, lovingly patting him on the shell before he looked up at Kagome, hopeful.

"Kagome, this is Spike," he said, "Spike, meet Kagome, the girl I told you about."

"Ah! He's adorable!" Kagome cooed as she reached out her finger to pet Spike on the head according to the online instructions she read, "I didn't know you had a pet."

"Well, I found him in the sewer one day and decided to keep him.

Kagome nodded as she continued showering the reptile with affection. She assumed it was going well until Spike tilted his head and clamped his jaws on the tip of her finger. She clenched her teeth, squeaking at the sudden, sharp pressure on her tender flesh.

"Spike!" Raphael shouted, jumping out of his seat, "Let her go!"

"No, it's okay!" Kagome insisted, forcing her to ignore the pinch, "It doesn't even hurt."

She tried to ease the appendage away from Spike's mouth, but he only tightened his hold. If she didn't know any better, she was sure there was an evil glint in the reptile's eyes.

"Spike!" Raphael repeated and the tortoise eventually released Kagome's finger.

Kagome let out a grateful breath and inspected her digit for any damage. It was red and swollen but would be fine in a few hours once the pain faded.

"Sorry!" Raphael said and started for the door, "I'll go get Donnie."

"You don't have to do that," Kagome replied as she reached out to grab his wrist, "I'm fine. Spike didn't even break the skin. At the most, he only startled me!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and pulled Raphael back to his seat with both of her hands on his forearm.

"Besides, if Spike is anything like his owner, it'll take him a while before he warms up to me," she remarked, "A long, long,  _long_  while."

Raphael snorted. "And who says I've warmed up to you?"

Kagome giggled and poked Raph in the nose with her uninjured finger as she sang, "I do~!"

Raphael smirked and enclosed her index in his hand. "Then I guess it must be true."

Spike grunted, his nostrils flaring. He had long since tired of observing the strange female with his owner and walked to the other side of the bed with his eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Of course it is! I'm always right. Remember that for next time," Kagome playfully jested after she slipped her hand away.

When the silence settled around them, Raphael quietly gulped. Kagome was close to him, almost as close as she was earlier in Donatello's lab. Looking back on it, he wasn't sure what exactly came over him, but he knew he wanted to do something,  _something_ he had no experience with other than the contact Kagome initiated. In addition to that, he just started feeling comfortable being seen with Kagome in front of the others—recent events aside. She was his friend, a precious friend he was afraid to lose and already assumed he did once. That was something he did not want to go through again, so he shouldn't be compelled to do anything that could put their relationship in jeopardy especially  _something_.

Still, Kagome was so soft and warm and pretty…and—and pretty... He blamed these thoughts on the hormones.

"Raph?" Kagome questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

The way she whispered his name was responsible to, an unintentional invitation to do _something_.

_Ninja resolve! I can fight this! I can fight it!_

"Raphael?" Kagome repeated, leaning closer to him.

His right eye twitched at the contact. He was sure his expression appeared more awkward than he intended. Why was  _something_ so bad again?

 _Just this once, then I'll be over it, right?_ Raphael thought as he reached out and placed his palm over Kagome's hand resting in her lap. He wasn't sure what to do with the other one, so he kept it by his side. Kagome lightly slid the hand on his shoulder down to his chest until it rested over the lightning bolt shaped clip in his shell. Her expression was bashful and shy as her breath quickened into short, rapid puffs, but she didn't break eye contact with him.

When Kagome's tongue darted across her lips, Raphael slowly leaned forward, his emerald eyes at half-mast. He reminded himself,  _Just once_.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted as he pushed the door open and burst into Raphael's room, startling its occupants.

At the sudden interruption, Raphael lunged forward while Kagome leaned back. He ended up hitting her in the chin with the top of his head.

"Ow! I bit my tongue!" she cried, tightly clasping both hands over her mouth.

"What the hell, Mikey?" Raphael shouted, jumping to his feet and instinctively reaching for his sai. He wasn't sure which emotion was more prominent, the embarrassment or the anger.

Michelangelo backed away into the hallway holding his hands in front of him to show he did not mean to instigate any physical confrontation. "It's not my fault. Master Splinter said that you have to keep the door open if Kagome's in here with you. New lair rule."

In an instant, Kagome's blush expanded up to the roots of her hair down the column of her neck beneath the collar of her shirt. She turned away from Michelangelo and hid her face in her hands. Just how much humiliation would she be subjected to in one day?

Raphael continued to stand with his eye twitching and mouth agape, just as mortified as Kagome was. Never in his life did he expect such a rule to come from his  _sensei_  or for Mikey to deliver it.

"You hear me, bro?" Michelangelo probed.

Finally able to speak, Raphael bellowed, "Yes, I heard you now get out of here!"

"Hear ya loud and clear! Later, dude!" he remarked as he ran back to the living room.

"Well, how about we go and hang out with the others?" Kagome suggested once the turtle was gone, still flustered, "Unless there's something else you wanted to show me."

"No!" Raphael blurted, inwardly cursing his abrupt response, "I mean, there's nothing to show you right now. But maybe later we can hang out like before until you're up to continuing your training. But only if you want to."

After Michelangelo interrupted him, his motivation from before evaporated into nothing, and he couldn't remember exactly what he was trying to do. He only wanted everything to return to the way it was before he did something he'd regret.

Raphael's babbling ceased when Kagome reached out and took his hand in both of hers.

"I'd love to," she answered, "Same time as before, yeah?"

Raphael grinned and placed his other hand on top of hers, sandwiching them together. "Sure thing."

"Great!" she replied, nodding her head once, "Now that that's settled, let's join the others. I think I can walk this time if you help me stand."

"Really?" he inquired, "You're absolutely sure about that?"

"Yes, I am," she insisted, "I'm injured, but I'm not completely hopeless."

Truthfully, Kagome doubted she could walk very far, but she wanted to try. She didn't want to embarrass Raphael any more than she already had by letting him carry her around all the time despite Donatello's prior warnings.

Raphael grunted, unconvinced.

"Okay. Try putting some weight on it then we'll see," he told her but had no intention of letting Kagome sty on her feet for more than a split second.

Kagome nodded and proceeded to put her feet on the floor. Using the bed as leverage, she pushed herself up. As soon as she winced, Raphael swept her up in his arms with her legs bent over his elbow and his arm supporting her back. Kagome was right; he was a natural at this.

"Hey! Put me down!" she demanded, "I almost had it!"

"Yeah right!" he countered, "You almost split your feet wide open and fell out on the floor."

"I can walk on my own! You can't keep treating me like a child!"

Kagome tried to push him away, but the turtle was too strong for her. Raphael smirked when she gave up, looking away from him to pout.

"Yeah right. You better get used to this, princess, because I'm not letting you go."

Kagome huffed and muttered under her breath, "Geez. You're just as bad as Leonardo."

She gasped when Raphael came to a sudden stop and tightened his hold on her to the point of being hurtful. The look on his face was equally frightening.

"I am nothing like  _him_ ," Raphael stated, his voice painfully dark unlike Kagome ever heard before. For a moment, she was honestly afraid of him.

"Raphael," she whimpered, "You're hurting me. Please stop."

At the sound of her voice, Raphael's grip loosened so much that he nearly dropped her, and the look on his face conveyed complete disbelief.

"I am so sor—"

"It's okay," Kagome cut him off wearing a sweet smile as she reached up to gently cup his cheek. He frowned and tried to turn away from her touch, but she wouldn't let him.

"I know you didn't mean it," she sincerely told him, "You wouldn't purposely hurt me."

When Raphael didn't respond, Kagome nervously bit her lip. Everything she said was true, but she wasn't sure if it got through to him. Still, the way Raphael reacted to his brother's name was odd. There was definitely a strong sibling rivalry between the two, but it seemed like there was much more to this reaction than that. She wasn't completely sure, but she had a sinking feeling that her being in their home had something to do with the increased tension between them. And, knowing Raphael, he and Leonardo have not addressed it.

Raphael sighed and said with a small grin, "You know, I don't apologize a lot. You could at least let me finish one."

Kagome grinned, relieved. She got through. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of other opportunities to apologize to me. I'll let you finish one then."

"Only you would be happy about something like that," he replied with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome grinned with Raphael began walking toward the living room again. He paused just before he reached it and lingered in the hallway.

"Something wrong?" Kagome questioned, detecting his hesitation.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Raphael entered the living room and continued walking until he reached the couch. As he and Kagome expected, Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and April were inside to room lounging amongst themselves. Raphael wordlessly plopped Kagome on the sofa next to April before he sat down on the other side of her, avoiding eye contact with the others especially Leonardo.

Unaware of the tension, the redhead wasted no time snickering and playfully elbowing Kagome in the arm. "So back from Raph's room, eh?"

Kagome groaned and pushed her away. "Oh, put a sock in it, Red. This bit is starting to get old."

"You wanna copy my biology notes or not?"

"I'll take this time to hold my silence."

April grinned and pulled her backpack into her lap from the floor between her feet. "I thought so."

"Are you guys still doing that 'Dana' stuff, right?" Michelangelo asked as he paused his pinball game.

"Dana?" Kagome repeated, "What's that?"

"You know!" he probed, "The building blocks of life? You gotta pay more attention in your classes~!"

"You shellbrain," Donatello said, looking at Mikey over his laptop, "It's called  _DNA_  not Dana."

Mikey shook his head and went back to his game. "You say 'to- _meh_ -to'. I say 'to- _mah_ -to.'."

Donnie rolled his eyes and went back to working on his research while sneaking peeks at April over the top of his computer.

April hummed as she watched Kagome leaf through her binder, giggling quietly to herself. The mention of DNA brought to mind the brief discussion she had with Kagome about TCRI's Worldwide Genome Project. April avoided telling her the truth because she didn't want Kagome involved with all the craziness she was thrown into because of the Kraang. Now she was in just as deep as they all were with the Kraang and the Foot Clan. Kagome deserved to know what go into.

"Kagome," April addressed her, "do you remember that extra credit assignment for biology I talked you out of doing?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. You had to send a swab of your DNA to some company or other."

"To TCRI," April clarified, "Since you're in the know about everything else, you should know that company is the cover for the brains in robot bodies you saw the other night."

"You mean the Kraang?" she asked.

"You know the Kraang?" Donatello questioned, briefly glancing at Raphael. He didn't expect him to mention them to her.

Kagome shrugged. "Of course I do. They shot laser beams at me while shouting their name every five seconds. It's not much, but that's what I know about them."

Donatello nearly shook his. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Well, there is a little more to it than that."

Unable to keep from commenting, Raphael said, "Really? All I do is dodge the lasers and stomp those slime bots until they shut up."

"Anyway," Leonardo stated, joining the discussion, "the Kraang is an alien race that we fight who came to Earth from Dimension X. We don't know much about them or their final goal, but it seems like they want to reform our world so they can take it over and inhabit it."

Kagome nodded, slowly digesting what she was just told. The theory made a lot of sense. After all, there were many  _yōkai_  from her past adventures who sought the destruction of the human race for similar reasons and vice versa. To think such otherworldly threats did not disappear in the modern era as she previously believed was a frightening notion.

"How do they plan to do that?" she probed.

"They use a substance called Mutagen that mutates any living organism is comes in contact with," Donne explained, "From what we learned about the Mutagen from the Kraang, that's not its intended purpose, and all of the mutations it causes are unpredictable on Earth. The Mutagen is actually what made us the way we are today."

 _So that's how Raphael came to_ be, Kagome thought, making several mental notes to look over later. She had a lot to learn about the Kraang and their Mutagen, and she had plenty of time to do it. Like it or not, she was involved and had been long before she decided to help Leonardo. If the Kraang were enemies of Raphael and his family, they were her enemies too.

 _Although, if they're a threat to the existence mankind, they're my enemies by default_ , she mused, her sense of duty, faded but not forgotten, rushing back to her. This unorthodox  _miko_  still had a purpose to reign in her  _reiki_  for more than her own personal practices.

 _I'll have to tell them about that soon_ , she reminded herself _, Anything I can do to be useful_.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Leonardo asked, breaking her thoughts, "I know it's hard to take in at once, but it's all true."

"It is, but I believe you," she answered with a nod.

"You're honestly taking this better than I thought you would," April commented.

"Well, it's easier to believe when I'm sitting here talking about it with four ninja turtles," Kagome said with a smile, "Besides, as odd as the Kraang are, they're not the strangest thing I've ever seen since I moved to New York."

"Right," Michelangelo chimed in as he sat down on the sofa and put his arm around Raphael's shoulders, "That would be Raph."

"Watch it," he warned, looking at the younger turtle from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, Michelangelo remembered Raphael's promise and conspicuously inched away. Raph grinned and caught him around the neck in a headlock, ignoring Mikey's yelps and pleas for help. Kagome giggled as she watched the two brothers began to wrestle on the floor. She took a quick glance at Leonardo who was still planted in front of the television set watching an old cartoon.

"Leonardo, what are you watching?" she asked curious. She didn't noticed that Raphael halted his playful fight with Michelangelo to watch she and Leonardo interact.

"It's  _Space Heroes_!" he told her excitedly, "Haven't you heard of it? It's the best sci-fi series ever made!"

Before Kagome could reply, Raphael said, "No one else but you watches that stupid show anyway."

The remark wasn't much, but it was enough to put Leo on the offensive. He stood from his spot on the floor just as Raphael was doing to the same.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," Leonardo stated, "I'm talking to Kagome."

"Umm guys?" Donatello timidly spoke up after a quick glance at Kagome. She was still and silent, watching the two brothers intently. He might not have known her for long, but her expression certainly meant nothing good.

"You have no business talking to her," Raphael harshly countered.

"And you do?"

"Guys," April called out, getting fed up with their behavior herself.

"I have more of a right than you do."

"Oh really? Then that must be why you ran out this morning as soon as you saw her!"

"You—!"

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed, her eyes steadily darkening to an angry indigo, "Just stop it! The two of you are acting like children. I don't know what issues you two have or why you have them, but the two of you are brothers! Stop being so stubborn and work it out!"

She paused, her chest heaving from her tirade, but her ire was not completely spent. She spoke again in a much softer voice, expressing her own lingering suspicions.

"If what happened to me or my staying here with you has something to do with while you're fighting, I am sorry, but please, please, please work it out and forgive each other," she pleaded, "And I won't be speaking to either of you until you do!"

"Kagome, I—" Leonardo began to say, but an icy glare from both April and Kagome quickly shut him up. Raphael stood in silence, unable to say a word or look anyone in the eye.

Intending to leave, Kagome moved to stand on her feet but flinched when her sole touched the ground and remained on the sofa.

"Don't worry. I got this one," Michelangelo announced as he scooped Kagome up and walked across the living room.

"I give you the grand tour starting with my room," he decided, pausing his stride to look back at Donatello and April, "I'm pretty sure we can close the door to my room, but April and Donnie should tag along just in case."

"Sure, Mikey," Donnie replied, eager to leave the tense situation behind.

"Right behind you," April angrily huffed with her arms folded over her chest.

Kagome sighed and tiredly leaned against Mikey's shelled chest. Her exit wasn't quite as powerful as she wanted it to be, but Leonardo and Raphael were left alone like she intended.

"Think they'll actually talk in there?" she asked.

"You mean other than the usual trash talk they say during a fight?" Mikey jokingly suggested. He frowned when Kagome didn't cheer up.

"I'm sure they will," Donnie added, trying to be more helpful, "Leo and Raph fight all the time, and they always make up…eventually."

"I guess you're right. Boys will be boys. Once they knock each other's heads around for a while, they'll bump fists and act like nothing ever happened," Kagome stated, encouraged, "Or, at least, I hope they do."

"Stop worrying about it," April said to assuage Kagome's worries, "They'll make up one way or the other. Leo and Raph always do."

"No question!" Mikey agreed, "Besides, even if Raph and Leo are still fighting, I still think you're the cooliest!"

Kagome giggled and pressed a kiss to Mikey's freckled check. Raphael and Leonardo may be on her shit list until they make up, but this turtle could really put her in a good mood.

"Thanks, Mikey. You're the best."

Michelangelo grinned, his face light pink. He could get used to this. If he knew Kagome was so nice and able to scare the Great and Terrible Raphael, he would have went to Murakami's to meet her ages ago.

"Then on with the tour!" he declared and marched down the hall.

Donatello cleared his throat before he spoke to April. Recent events gave him a promising idea.

"April, you know this tour might take a while. If you want, I could carry you like Mikey is carrying Kagome," he suggested.

"Nice offer, but I'll pass," she replied, "I've walked to sewer tunnels before. I can handle it."

Donnie was discouraged by wouldn't give up.

"Yeah, but you never been in Mikey's room. There might be something crawling around in there," he added.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled over his shoulder, "The last time something moved on my floor was three or four days ago."

April took a step back, cringing. "You know what, Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna skip this part of the tour and wait until you guys are done," she informed them and walked further down the hall passed all of the bedrooms.

Donnie waited until April was out of earshot to let out a defeated groan. Over Mikey's shoulder, Kagome gave him a sympathetic look that clearly said, "Better luck next time".

-O0o0O-

Leonardo groaned and reached up to rub his temples. Just like he always did, Raphael got under his skin and pissed him off without fail. As much as he hated to admit it, Kagome was right. They had to stop ignoring the problem and clear the air between them, or the same thing would continue to happen until they did.

Leo took a deep breath before turning around to face Raphael.

_Trying to talk to him hasn't worked before, but I might as well give it another try._

"Look, Raph—" he started to say, but Raphael interrupted him.

"Don't say it. I know what happened to Kagome is not your fault. It's just easier to blame you or Shredder or the Kraang for it when it's really all my fault."

When he finished speaking, Raphael turned away from Leonardo, ashamed. Kagome may have forgiven him, but he has not completely forgiven himself. She still felt that he deserved her friendship and her affections, but, deep down, he didn't.

Leonardo stared at his brother's back in shock. Kagome meant more to Raphael than he realized, much more. Smiling weakly, he approached him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Raphael, it is not your fault," he told him, "Everyone knows that. Kagome knows that. There was no way you could have known what would happen to her. You have to stop beating yourself up over this. It was awful, but it's over now."

Raphael shrugged Leonardo's arm off and stepped away from him.

"But that's the point!" he shouted, "I should have known! To me, it was just another night on patrol. I spoke to Kagome earlier that night, and I was gonna see her the next day. But while all those terrible things were happening to her, I had no idea." He paused and angrily clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Why didn't I—I don't know—sense that something was wrong? Sense that Kagome needed me?"

"Raph, that doesn't happen in real life. In the end, everything turned out alright, and Kagome's safe with us," Leonardo explained, "But, if it makes you feel any better, I feel just as guilty about it as you do even if you don't blame me anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was right there and ended up being completely useless. In spite of all that, Kagome never once blamed me and never blamed you."

Raphael grinned. The tension between him and Leonardo was cleared, and its enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders. It took him some time to accept, but what happened to Kagome was over, and no one was responsible for it—other than the Foot Clan and the Kraang, of course. She was well and protected under the guard of the entire team and their  _sensei_. Everyone from Kagome to Master Splinter told him that before, but his brother managed to finally make it stick.

"You did a hell of a lot more than I did," he admitted, "Thanks for looking out for her."

"No problem. Kagome is a special girl."

Leonardo silently wondered if Raphael was aware of how special Kagome was. She didn't mention it when she spoke to Master Splinter, so she likely kept her abilities a secret. He decided to discuss that with Kagome first before he brought it up with the others. She could be a valuable asset against the Kraang once she was back in fighting condition.

Raphael snorted and said, his tone oddly affectionate, "She's special alright."

"She has to be actually talk to you of all mutants," Leo joked.

"As it that matters. Talking is one thing Kagome's very good at. That girl never lets me get a word in even when I say 'I'm sorry'."

"Are you serious? You actually apologize to  _her_?"

"Unlike, you idiots, she actually deserves it," Raphael replied, slightly embarrassed. Talking about Kagome was getting easier to do. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"And, I technically don't since she cuts me off before I finish."

"Really?"

Raph shrugged. "She just seems to know what I wanna say. It's really annoying."

"I bet. So are we really okay, Raph?"

Raphael smirked and slung an arm over Leonardo's shoulder. Their next sparing match would be one for the record books, but, other than that, everything was settled. Besides, even though they did make up, he and Leo would just be fighting about something else soon enough.

 _Maybe not if Kagome has anything to say about it_ , he fondly thought, knowing perfectly well that she would.

"Well, I don't wanna beat your face in anymore, so yeah. We're okay."

Leo grinned. That statement was the green light he was waiting for. Raphael was overdue on some good-natured, brotherly teasing.

"You're not just saying that so Kagome will talk to you again, right? You really like her, don't you?"

"No!" Raphael yelled as he pulled away from Leo, "Shut up!"

"It's okay if you do," Leo admitted, "I like her too."

Raphael's eyes narrowed, not sure how to react to what Leonardo said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing bad! She's really cool, and, all things considered. I'm glad we finally met her," Leonardo said. He slyly added, "But you do know you're a hypocrite, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you forgot! You busted my shell for days because I trusted Karai, then you go out and do the same thing with Kagome and keep her a secret," Leonardo informed him, "At least, I told you about Karai."

"Are you serious?" Raphael asked, skeptical, "Karai is a dangerous, blood thirsty _kunoichi_ of the Foot Clan who's out to destroy us all, and Kagome is the niece of a blind noodle shop owner who makes delicious pancakes for a family of mutants living in the sewer after escaping from enemy lairs and alien robots. The two of them are on completely different levels. There's no comparison. And you only told us about Karai _after_ you told April  _and_ met her in secret  _and_ I caught her spying on us."

Raphael snorted. "In fact, while I was looking for someone to blame for all this, I should have blamed Karai."

He didn't know what Karai did to Kagome while she was in the Foot Clan's custody, but he was sure as hell was going to find out even if he had to hold the female ninja at weapon point until she talked. Part of him hoped it would come to that.

"I'm not comparing Kagome and Karai," Leonardo clarified. The two girls really were complete opposites.

"I'm just saying you got close to a human when you always tell us not to." He paused to chuckle. "Kagome's even your  _girlfriend_."

The look on Raphael's face was priceless. It was exactly the way he pictured it would be, his right eye twitching, the vein on his forehead pulsing, and all.

"Are you trying to make me angry or do you want to rewind and actually have that beating?"

"I'm just calling it how I see it," Leo said with shrug, "Kagome's a very pretty girl, and you seem like you really like her. Plus, she's probably the only human girl other than April who can stand to be around you for more than five seconds without running away screaming her head off."

Raphael rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know what goes on in your head, but there are three important things you have got to know." He began his list, holding up a finger for each item.

"One, Kagome is  _not_  my girlfriend. Two, Karai will never be your girlfriend. And three, if in some bizarre, backward alternate universe they were, mine would be a hundred times better than yours," he finished with a smirk.

Leonardo scoffed but couldn't disagree. He could admit Karai was more than hot with all of the appeal of the stereotypical bad girl, but Kagome certainly won out as girlfriend material. As he said before, she was special and for much more than the power and courage she displayed fighting the Kraang.

"Assuming bizarre, backward alternate Kagome would chose to be your girlfriend and not mine," he countered.

"She would."

"And why is that?"

"Because not even in a bizarre, backward alternate universe would  _you_  be more handsome than me."

Soon after Raphael finished speaking, Michelangelo, Kagome, Donatello, and April returned.

"That's the end of the tour!" Mikey said as they returned to the living room. When he noticed his brothers standing next to each other, he asked, "Did you two make nice like Gome said?"

"'Gome'?" Leonardo repeated.

"It's her new, completely original, totally awesome nickname thought of by me," he boasted, "So much better than 'caterpillar'."

Leo rolled his eyes but answered, "Everything's cool."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

Raphael nodded, smiling at her. "Really."

When he and Leonardo stepped forward to approach her, Mikey took a step back with the girl still in his arms.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Raphael asked.

"I'm on active Turtle Toter duty. Go get your own girl to tote."

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Mikey, I've got it from here. Take five."

"You got it. I got hungry anyway," he said as he placed her on the sofa. He jogged to the kitchen and turned back to say over his shoulder, "I'm gonna order some pizza. Jellybean, anchovy, and jalapeño good for everybody."

"Maybe just one of them," Leonardo answered, not for the first time wondering about Mikey's strange tastes, "As for the rest, pepperoni's just fine."

"Alright!"

When Mikey was gone, April took Donnie by the elbow and said, "Come on, Donnie. Let's go help Mikey order the pizza, okay?"

Donatello was too embarrassed to form a coherent sentence as she pulled him with her. Before they disappeared, April toss Kagome a quick wink over her shoulder. Kagome could only shake her head as she watched them with a smile on her face. April was hardly inconspicuous, but she knew Kagome wanted to talk to Leo and Raph on her own and was happy to help out. After all, what were girl friends for?

Kagome waited for Leonardo and Raphael to join her on the couch before she asked, "Did the two of you really work things out?"

"We did," Leo answered.

"As much as we could anyway," Raphael added.

She let out a relived sigh. "Good. Ever since I woke up and realized I was in your home, I thought I was a burden. That my being here screwed everything up."

"It did," Raphael quipped before Leonardo could say anything.

"Thanks, Raph. While I was unconscious, I forgot what a jerk you were," Kagome said, deadpanned.

"You did, but we're friends. Crash here as long as you like. We'll get over it," he added with a smirk, "So stop blaming yourself, okay?"

"If you say it, then I guess it must be true," she retorted with a devious wink, "Well, at least if you fall asleep on me while we're here, you don't have to worry about running back home before anyone finds out."

"Excuse me!  _You_ were the one who fell asleep on  _me_."

"He was with you that night?" Leonardo questioned, cutting off Kagome's reply. His eyes widened when everything finally clicked into place.

"Raph's been with you every night!"

"Yup," Kagome answered with a nod, "That night, he was there until I woke up for school hogging my entire mattress."

"Shut up! You drool in your sleep!"

"At least I don't snore!"

"Good because, if you did, you'd drown!"

Kagome turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff with her nose in the air, refusing to say another word.

"Great," Raphael uttered, "The silent treatment again. How long's it gonna last this time? Five, ten minutes?"

"Just you wait! As soon as my foot's closed up, I'm gonna kick your shelled butt from here to New Jersey!" Kagome remarked without turning to face him.

"You're on! You're gonna lose, but your smack talk's getting better."

She looked at Raphael over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I learned from the best."

Leonardo laughed as he watched the two of them go back and forth, completely in sync with each other.

_Definitely a hypocrite._

"The pizza will be at the usual pickup spot in 15 minutes or less!" Mikey announced, "In the meantime, what's on TV?"

"So we're skipping night patrol?" Leo asked, although he already suspected that was going to happen.

"It'll be fine if we can skip one night," Mikey said, "Besides, Kagome's finally well enough to hang out with us!"

"I wouldn't want you to cancel on my account," Kagome spoke up.

"It's nothing like that," Donatello told her, "Besides, one night off won't hurt anything."

"If you're sure."

"In that case," Leonardo began, "there are still a few episodes of  _Space Heroes_ on—"

"Next," Raphael dryly interjected.

Donatello pulled out his T-phone and began browsing the current program listings. His eyes lit up when he spotted something that piqued his interests.

"In a few minutes, a documentary series on emerging techno—"

"Next."

Mikey peeked over Donnie's shoulder and skimmed through the titles as he scrolled through his phone. "A countdown of the one hundred greatest internet fails?"

"Next."

April withdrew her mobile from her pocket and pulled up the information herself, letting Kagome look on with her. There wasn't much to pick from.

"How about we watch?  _Chiller Channel Presents_  eight straight of hours of classic mad scientist double features?" April recommended, "In about 30 minutes, we can catch the start of the  _The Fly_  followed by  _The Fly 2_."

"Sounds good to me," Donnie quickly stated with his brothers agreeing.

"You can never go wrong with a good horror movie," Raphael mentioned.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess I'm in too. I've never heard of the series."

"It's some old movie from the 1980s that's based on some short story or a remake or whatever," April answered, only briefly glancing at the first film's description, "It has some pretty high ratings on  _IMDb_  and  _Metacritic_ , so it can't be that bad."

"Grab a few sodas and some popcorn while we want for the pizza and we got a plan," Leonardo said.

"On it!" Mikey declared and jumped to his feet to dash to the kitchen.

April stood when a loud crash echoed from the other room and said, "I'll go help him."

"Me too!"

Raphael and Leonardo simultaneously shook their heads as Donnie tailed after April. Mikey retreated from the kitchen soon after, obviously relieved from his task, and sat next to Kagome on the sofa.

"I don't know why he tries so hard. It'll never happen," Raphael mentioned.

Both brothers looked over when they heard Kagome laugh at something Mikey said, demurely holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"I dunno. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't," Leonardo retorted, "There's no harm in letting him hope."

Raphael snorted. "He can do whatever he wants. Not my problem."

He stiffened when Kagome caught his eye and smiled sweetly at him before returning her attentions to Mikey. For a brief moment, he thought getting close to a girl the way Donatello wanted to be close to April wasn't such an unattainable idea.

-O0o0O-

Master Splinter was silent and thoughtful as he walked toward the living room. Despite the fact his home was housing six teenagers, it was relatively peaceful excluding a rather obvious outburst he heard earlier. By the time he arrived to check on them, everything was in the process of resolving itself, so he didn't interfere. He was actually able to complete his afternoon medication uninterrupted. However, he should have known it would not last long.

"Dude, that's nasty!" Michelangelo shouted causing Splinter to come to an immediate stop and listen.

"Gross!" April added.

Kagome spoke soon after she finished, her voice muffled. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"How's he supposed to, ya know, go to the bathroom now?" Mikey asked, confused.

"Well, insects have a very interesting excretory system. They utilize a structure called the Malpighian tubule in combination with their rect—"

"Donnie, would you prefer to shut up on your own or let my fist do it for you?"

Donatello could only mutter one statement, justly afraid of Raphael's threat.

"I'll do it myself."

"Anybody want the rest of the popcorn?"

"It's all yours, Mikey," Leonardo told him.

When their banter died down, Splinter walked into the living room, eyes wide at what he saw. Everything was in near shambles with empty Coke cans, pizza boxes, and popcorn kernels scattered across the floor. Michelangelo was laying on his stomach as close to the TV as he could get with one hand in the popcorn bowl and the other propping his head up. April and Donnie were both seated on the floor reclining against the sofa. The two shared a blanket although there was a noticeably large space between them. The redhead was clutching a pillow in front of her face occasionally sneaking glances at the television screen over its fringed edges. Kagome was seated on the couch in between Leonardo and Raphael. All three of them huddled close to each other covered by a large quilt. While both brothers faced the TV wearing varied expressions of revulsion, Kagome hid her face in Raphael's arm, tightly clinging to his bicep. When Splinter looked at the screen, he understood way they reacted so.

"What is going on in here?" he asked, his voice thundering the way only a father's could.

Everyone jumped in their seats at the sound of the unexpected intrusion, and the Turtles quickly stood to their foot. Further adding to the disarray, Michelangelo tipped over the bowl with his foot as he stood producing a flurry of buttery popcorn floating in the air and falling onto the floor.

"Hey,  _sensei_ ," Leonardo greeted him, nervous, "We were just watching a movie. Sorry about the mess."

"We'll clean it up later,  _sensei_ ," Donatello added, "Promise." Raphael and Michelangelo readily agreed.

Taking a quick look around the room at the guilty faces of his sons and the human girls in their company, Splinter faintly smiled. The peace may have broken, but their camaraderie has not.

"Very well. You can have tonight off," he said, his words inducing a collective sigh of relief, "But tomorrow, you will resume your training now that Kagome is well."

"Huh?" she uttered, "What does that have to do with me?"

"You were holed up in the dojo, so we couldn't use it," Raphael answered matter-of-factly.

"Not that we minded," Leonardo quickly interjected, "You were more important. You're still more important."

"Thanks," Kagome said making a point to turn her back to Raphael when she spoke. A glimpse at her playful grin made it clear she was only teasing him.

Raphael rolled his eyes and said, "At least you're well enough to chill out in here while we train."

"Actually, if it's okay, I'd like to sit in and watch," she requested, directing her statement to Master Splinter. She was eager to see all of the Turtles in action along with their  _sensei_  now that she was conscious and alert.

"You need not ask for my permission," Splinter kindly responded, "As long as you are here with us, you're more than welcome."

Kagome smiled, happy. "Thank you, Master Splinter."

Raphael looked at her from the corner of his eye and shook his head. It never took much to make her happy not that he minded. His real concern was that, if Kagome was going to watch their next sparring session, he would have to make an earnest effort to hold back on delivering some well-deserved payback. He may have settled things with Leonardo, but a good sparring match would close the deal for good. And he didn't forget about the humiliating incident with Donatello and Michelangelo. They've been jumpy all afternoon, so he was sure they knew it was coming. If they knew Kagome wouldn't approve, they'd use it to their advantage. As eager as Raphael was to even the score, inciting Kagome's wrath for a second time was not on his to do list.

 _Besides, it could be fun to make them sweat for a while_ , he thought with a smirk. Mikey flinched and turned away when he saw it.

"I am going to retire for the evening. Don't stay up too late, keep the volume down, and clean up after yourselves," Splinter instructed.

" _Hai_ ,  _sensei_ ," all of the teens responded before returning to their movie. They all cringed as Donatello rewound back to the point they left off at.

Splinter nodded and turned around to walk to his room. He was glad to see that all of the unrest between his two eldest sons was dispelled, and all of the children were at ease—or they would be once that ghastly film was over. They needed everything resolved before they returned to pursing the Kraang and the Foot Clan. Now that Kagome's was awake and recovering, Splinter knew the Turtles would be ready for vengeance especially Raphael. They needed a clear, concise plan before they proceeded, and whatever information Kagome withheld from their first conversation was crucial to forming it. As serious as the situation was, Splinter would not push her to speak until she was ready. She would tell them what they needed to know in time, and, after what he had seen, Splinter knew it would be some time soon.

Before he reached his room, Master Splinter stopped mid step with his ears fully erect and alert. There was one important thing he forgot to address with his sons before he left them to their own devices. He fully trusted them, April, and Kagome, but a good parent could never be too careful especially when dealing with teenagers— _shinobi_ or otherwise.

"Boys! Remember to keep the doors to your bedrooms open!"

" _Sensei_!"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you all enjoyed that (excluding everyone who wanted a kiss scene)! The movie night scene really came out of nowhere. I wasn't old enough to see The Fly when it first came out (90s kid for life!), but, a couple of weeks back, my friends and I found it on Netflix and, since none of us have seen if before, thought, "Why not?". I decided to incorporate it into this chapter, and I believe it turned out pretty well. Especially with our favorite overprotective rat dad at the end!
> 
> For next time, some truth gets told, some enemies get confronted, somebody gets a new pupil, and some shells get kicked up, down, and sideways. Until then, TCB! X3
> 
> (edited 2.12.15)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hiya! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Howdy, all! I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. I put a lot of work into it, but it’s a labor of love.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Guest (1), PikaGirl, Silversun XD, Orihime-San, inuluvskags1, Kitsune’s Den, redangel2463, Dark Priestess66, Molly Grace 16, Speedykitten1643, Shadow Wolf 15846, breakingheart93, fascinatedjackrabbit, mommasan, Sunny Lighter, MyworldMyImagination, hermonine, crazykenz, dragonlily22 (2x), YunaNeko, RougeRiao FoxMagic, diiana14, just a reader 09, Marie, Nameless Angel 00, thegirl59, FiestaFairy1234, fairiesmelody, and Hanyouprincess3! (*^o^)/\\(^o^*)
> 
> Also, if you need another TMNT/InuYasha fix, check out my latest installment to Turtle Bites! X3

**Chapter 16**

After several hours of surveillance, Karai blew up her bangs in frustration. Another night of surveying the streets of NYC yielded absolutely no leads to the location of the Turtles or their two annoying girlfriends. She expected the search would be fruitless, but there was no persuading the Shredder to do otherwise.

Karai turned to address the squadron of _shinobi_ she led. “Let’s head in. We’re not gonna find anything tonight.”

While the majority of the Foot ninja heeded Karai’s orders and began to retreat, only one remained, pinning Karai with his gaze. She did not back down.

“You got something to say to me, you talking tuna?” she asked, her hands on her hips and her tone defiant.

Xever said, “Not at all.”

“Then fall back with the others like I told you to,” she ordered.

Instead of complying, Xever smirked at the teenaged _kunoichi_. “I don’t take orders from you, Karai. You may be Master Shredder’s daughter, but your command isn’t as secure as you think. Don’t try to take on more than you can handle.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Karai asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She didn’t attempt to hide the fact she thought she didn’t agree with her father’s continued focus on Hamato Yoshi and his mutant pupils, she didn’t expect anyone to call her out on it.

“I know you’re plotting something,” he clarified, “I don’t particularly care what you do in your free time, but, if you go against Master Shredder’s wishes, consider my words your only warning.”

“You’re right. I am planning something,” Karai answered with a sneer, “I plan on chopping off your robot legs and flushing you down the toilet with all the other trash if you even think about getting in my way. Got it, Fishface?”

Unfazed by the threat, the fish mutant snorted before he turned his back on Karai.

“Like I said, it was only a warning,” he said without turning around, “Whether I act on it is entirely up to you.”

Karai rolled her eyes as she watched Xever retreat back to the Foot Clan’s base of operations. No matter what he or anyone else said, she’d get her way soon enough.

-O0o0O-

Safely concealed within the Kraang’s the main research facility in TCRI’s New York headquarters and unaware of the Foot Clan’s retreat, a Kraang droid quietly processed the long sequence of data generated from several ongoing tests. The Kraang’s latest strategy to gather more information for the execution of their upcoming Mutagen experiment was once again thwarted by those impertinent turtles.

However, this defeat was very different from previous ones. An unexplained phenomenon occurred on the battlefield. Two specially engineered plasma cannons were found by reconnaissance droids abandoned and surrounded by emptied Norman suits, both in close proximity to each other. After thorough analyses, the recovered Norman suits possessed no conclusive data in their internal memory components regarding the attack that resulted in such an odd scene. The only evidence they managed to recover was a fine light gray powder. A sample was collected and sent to TCRI for analysis as well.

Another Kraang robot approached the other who was still deciphering the results.

“Kraang, have you determined what the strange substance found by Kraang in that place is identified as?” it asked.

“The strange substance collected by Kraang in that place yields results that show Kraang the chemical composition of the strange substance Kraang collected contains high percentages of the elements known as calcium and phosphorous in the form of the compound known as calcium phosphate. Kraang also reads results that indicate the presence of salts in the strange substance known as the elements sodium and potassium,” the droid explained, “Based on the results that resulted from the analysis, Kraang concludes that the strange substance collected by Kraang is identified as ashes created by the incarnation of large amounts of biological matter.”

“Does Kraang know from what organism the substance known as ashes was derived from?”

“The results of the analysis of the substance known as ashes indicated the presence of another substance that is not ashes. This other substance is fragments of the substance known as silica, a substance found in the interior of Kraang’s Norman suits. Therefore, the presence of the substance known as silica in the substance known as ashes indicates that it is highly likely both substances came from Kraang.”

“If the ashes came from Kraang, what method was used to produce ashes from Kraang, and who possesses this method of destroying Kraang?”

Although the droid’s voice didn’t change pitch or volume, it was still clear it was enraged.

“Kraang does not know who that person is, but Kraang will find out.”

-O0o0O-

“Hey, Leo!” Donatello called out from his lab, “Come here for a sec.”

“Sure,” Leonardo answered and walked inside to see him.

“What’s up, Donnie?”

“Do you remember the night you brought Kagome here?” he asked.

Leo snorted. “How could I forget? A lot happened that night.”

“That’s true, but do you remember when you first called me and told me the meet you at the lair? There was something I wanted to tell you,” Donatello reminded him, “Now that Kagome is doing better, I thought it would be a good time to bring it up again.”

“Oh yeah,” Leo replied as he recalled what his brother said when he called him, “So you actually found something when we were fighting the Kraang, huh? What was it?”

“Once I beat the droids I was after, I decided to investigate the area to see what they were up to,” Donnie began to explain, “I spotted a huge piece of Kraang tech out in the open. Looked like a weapon and a powerful one.

“When I get closer, I saw a bunch of empty Kraang robots surrounding it. From the looks of it, they were all attacked and taken out at the same time. The only one I can think of with that kind of firepower is Shredder and even that sounds like a stretch.”

“Something attacked them at once?” Leonardo repeated, but he already had an idea of what that something was.

_It’s gotta be Kagome_ , he reasoned, recalling the way she took out the Kraang in one fell swoop before she collapsed against him. He should have expected Donatello would find the scene and begin inquiring about it. Now seemed as good a time as any to ask her how Kagome managed to do it.

_It didn’t look like she had a weapon on her. In fact, she used my_ katana _to take them on. The power must come from her_ , he decided.

“Leo, you alright?” Donnie asked his silent brother.

Leonardo shook his head and said, “I’m fine. Just thinking about what could have caused that.”

“Right,” Donnie remarked, “By now, I suspect the Kraang probably salvaged what they could from the scene, but maybe we should go back anyway to look for clues. We can resume our usual nightly patrols tonight.”

“You really think so?” Leo asked, “Kagome just woke up a few weeks—not even a month!—ago. I think we should wait a little longer before leaving her alone for so long.”

Donatello sighed. He expected this response. As admirable as it was that Leonardo along with Raphael assumed the role as Kagome’s main caregivers, but it was starting to get out of hand. He, Michelangelo, April, and Master Splinter looked after her as well, but Raphael and Leonardo were convinced Kagome still couldn’t lift a finger to help herself.

“She’s not going be alone. Splinter will be here, not to mention April when she shows up for training,” Donnie asserted, “Besides, Kagome isn’t as helpless as you make her out to be. Between you and Raph, you’d think she’s in a coma or something. Talk about overprotective.”

“I am not being overprotective!” Leo protested, “In case you forgot, Kagome fought both the Foot Clan and the Kraang in one night. She’s lucky to be alive.”

“I can’t argue with you there, but Kagome’s recovering at a fantastic rate. It won’t be long before she’s literally back on her feet. She won’t keep getting better if you and Raph don’t lighten up.”

“Fine,” Leo relented and stood to his feet, “If we want to head out tonight, I’ll grab Mikey and Raph. We can talk to Kagome when we get back to see if she remembers something about that night that could help us.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Donatello said and began to put away his equipment, “Last I saw those two, Kagome was showing them how to play mahjong.”

Knowing his niece would be indisposed for a while, Murakami sent Kagome many care packages of food and other necessities through April. With one set, he packaged a _shogi_ setup and mahjong tiles to keep Kagome entertained. Michelangelo quickly became bored with the lengthy explanations of _shoji_ gameplay, so Kagome began teaching him the basics of mahjong.

Leonardo snorted a laugh. “Michelangelo playing mahjong? How far did they get?”

“Let’s just say they don’t need a fourth any time soon,” Donnie commented before going back to work.

Chuckling to himself, Leonardo left the lab and quickly found the others in the kitchen seated with their separate hands and the other mahjong tiles.

“Alright, boys, show me what you got!” Kagome said.

“Okay,” Michelangelo said and revealed, “This is what I got. Whatever this is.”

Kagome hummed as she appraised Michelangelo’s hand. “Looks like you have four quadruple chow.”

“Yeah, son!” Mikey exclaimed, “Let’s see you suckers beat that!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Kagome said before she revealed her hand, “Two dragon triplets and one dragon pair. That’s three little dragons.”

“Does that mean I still win?” Mikey asked, hopeful.

“I’m afraid not,” she answered with a grin.

“Aw man!” Michelangelo said with a pout, “You’ve won every game tonight! It’s not fair!”

“Not this time,” Raphael said, smirking as he showed them his tiles, “I think you called this four big winds when you had it.”

“What?” Kagome cried, surprised, “You got all of the wind tiles?”

Raphael nodded, self-satisfied. “Sure did, princess. You should already know I pick up on things a little quicker than Mikey.”

“So I see,” Kagome muttered, “I guess I’ll stop going easy on you.”

“Go for it, princess.”

“Might wanna get a raincheck on that,” Leonardo said as he approached the group.

“Hey, Leo,” Michelangelo greeted him, “Pull up a chair. You can be our fourth.”

“Maybe later,” he replied, “Right now, get ready to move out. I discussed it was Donatello, and, since Kagome’s better, we can start up our nightly patrols again. We’ve been laying low for a while, so we might find something this time.”

“Great. We’re finally doing something I’m good at!” Michelangelo reached out and pet Kagome’s head, “Watch the lair while we’re gone, kay?”

“Sure thing,” Kagome said and leaned away from him, “Happy hunting to you guys.”

“Hold up, princess. I’ll take you to the living room,” Raphael said before he stood.

Kagome squeaked when Raphael lifted her up without warning. She huffed and punched him in the arm.

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Oops. Forgot,” Raphael said as he plopped her down on the sofa.

“Well, I’m all set, so I guess you better join the others and get ready to go,” Kagome said.

“What for? I’m not going anywhere,” he told her.

“Didn’t Leo say you’re going out tonight?” Kagome asked, confused, “You can’t patrol much by staying down here.”

“Except you,” he remarked.

“Excuse me? I’m not an invalid. I can take care of myself for a few hours,” she asserted.

“I’m sure you can, but this way I’ll be here when you need me.”

“I won’t need you,” Kagome complained before she turned away from Raphael to pout, comically puffing out her cheeks to several times their normal size. Raphael quickly moved to the other side of her so she was facing him again. She didn’t change her expression.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he told her, aggravated, “I’m not going. I told you I’m not going. Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind about going, so drop it. I’m staying with you.”

“Raphael, you’re being ridiculous,” she retorted.

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Am not!”

Kagome paused and took a deep breath before she spoke again. She had to otherwise her next response would undoubtedly be, “Are too!” Then she and Raph would go back and forth so long that the purpose of their entire argument would become irrelevant.

“Listen to me, Raphael, and don’t interrupt me!” she warned when she saw him opened his mouth to interrupt her. He grumbled and folded his arms over his shell but kept his mouth shut.

“I know you’re only trying to look out for me, and it’s really sweet of you”—she didn’t pause when Raphael blushed and sputtered a string of unintelligible excuses like he always did when someone accused of anything that went against his bad boy persona—“but you have got to give me room to breathe. My wounds are almost healed completely, so you don’t have to hover around me all the time.”

“Excuse me. Didn’t know I was in your way,” he retorted clearly upset. Although he would never admit it out loud, he liked having Kagome so close, much more than he expected.

Kagome frowned and softly said, “I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it.”

“I know, I know,” he replied, turning away from her with a light blush on his cheeks, “I just don’t like leaving you alone, okay? I don’t want anything to happen to you if I’m not around.”

“But nothing is going to happen to me!” Kagome told him. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, so he would turn back around.

“You and the others are protecting me and already made sure of that,” she continued, smiling sweetly, “And, on the off chance something actually does go wrong, Master Splinter will be here with me, and he’s more than capable of taking care of it.”

“Fine,” Raphael relented. He knew he could rely on his _sensei_ to keep Kagome safe until he returned.

“But don’t overdo it!” he added, “If you need something, ask Master Splinter for help or hold off on it until me and the others get back, got it?”

Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes. “Raph—”

“I mean it!” he said, “You said yourself that you’re not at a hundred percent.”

“But that doesn’t mean—”

“Kagome, promise me.”

“If it’ll make you feel better, I promise,” she agreed, sighing, “I mean it.”

Even though she didn’t want Raphael to worry, Kagome had no intention of taking it easy, not completely. The injuries to her feet finally repaired enough for her to walk on her own, but Raphael and Leonardo rarely let her do so. They insisted one or the other carry her whenever she went—not that she had far to go while she was confined to their lair. Michelangelo and Donatello went along with they said even though the latter openly disagreed with it.

Kagome absently wondered if it was such a good idea to convince the brothers to make up. The two of them working together was a powerful force to be reckoned with. Donatello repeatedly told them she was healing far beyond what he expected, but Raphael and Leonardo still kept her from doing things for herself. At this rate, Kagome feared she would be permanently restricted to princess hold, and she put in far too much work to be demoted back to damsel-in-distress.

_Work, huh? That gives me an idea_ , Kagome thought.

If she appealed to Master Splinter while the Turtles were away, Kagome was sure he’d help her regain her strength. That gave her even more incentive to get the boys out for the night. Kagome doubted Raphael and Leonardo would openly oppose their father figure if he decided to train her, but they would definitely voice their opinions against the idea. Knowing that, she wanted to get this over with as painlessly as possible, and that meant doing it while the Turtles were away.

“What are you up to?” Raphael asked, narrowing his eyes.

“What makes you think I’m up to something?” she countered.

“For one, you answered my question with another question.” Raphael smirked when Kagome’s back stiffened.

“And two, you can’t tell a lie to save your life. So why don’t you try again and tell me the truth this time?”

“I’ll have you know I’m much better at lying when I’m in a pinch! Besides, don’t you have a place to be, Turtle-chan?” she asked, her voice dry, “Get out there and crust some Kraang.”

“Alright, but not because you told me to,” he said, “Before I leave, want me to bring you somewhere else to camp out while we’re gone, princess?”

“I’m fine where I am, thank you,” she said, glaring at him for the use of that hated nickname, “You better get going before the others leave you behind, and I’m stuck with you all night.”

Raphael grinned and plucked Kagome in the forehead. “We won’t be gone too long, so, when I get back, wanna hang out? Just the two of us?”

“Sure,” she answered with a quick nod, “Be, careful, Raph.”

“You got it.”

Raphael continued to sit with Kagome until the other Turtles came to retrieve him. After saying goodbye with the promise to return safely, the Turtles left Kagome in the living room to her own devices. Kagome laid back on the couch and picked up where she left off in one of the _Space Heroes_ comic books Leonardo lent her. Raphael may not like the series, but she thought it was pretty entertaining. She still wanted to speak with Master Splinter but didn’t want to rush things. She wanted to be as calm and collected about her approach as possible.

By the time Kagome made it through three issues, she decided to talk to Master Splinter.

_Alright_ , she said to herself after taking a deep, calming breath, _Let’s give this a try._

Kagome stretched out her legs and slowly placed her feet on the ground for the first time in weeks. The sudden pressure on her soles was uncomfortable but not unbearable. It took several minutes, but she eventually stood on shaky legs, using her outstretched arms to maintain her balance. Breathing heavily, Kagome put one foot on foot in front of the other, shuffling her feet or waddling more than walking normally, as she made her way to the dojo.

By the time she reached the sliding doors, Kagome’s forehead was dripping sweat and her every muscle felt like it was on fire. She leaned her back against the wall to rest for serval seconds before she gathered what remained of her strength and slid the door open, pushing herself to keep going. Despite what little progress she made, she was completely exhausted with tears of pain and frustration pricking the corners of her eyes. She never felt so pathetic before, not even when she first entered the Feudal Era.

_Now’s not the time to cry. I’m almost there. I can make it._

Kagome continued moving forward with her palms flat and pressed against the wall to give her more leverage. She only advanced a few more inches before her sweaty hands slipped, and she was sent crashing to the floor. Kagome closed her eyes to brace herself for an impact that never came. Before she hit the carpet covered concrete, she was caught.

“Thank you, Master Splinter,” Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath, “I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“Of course not,” he replied, “The boys told me before they left that I should keep an eye on you.”

“Sure they did,” Kagome grumbled, “but, if you’re not busy, there’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Splinter nodded and, instead of picking Kagome up and carrying her like one of the Turtles would have done, took her hand and folded it into a fist before wrapping his free arm around her waist. Once Kagome was sufficiently supported, Splinter helped her stand tall and walk to the center of the dojo right in front of the tree with small, deliberate steps. He then patiently helped her sit cross-legged on the floor before he took a seat in front of her. By now, Kagome managed to compose herself and will her tears to subside for the time being.

“So what is it you wanted to talk about?” he asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not entirely sure where I should begin. “There’s a few things actually. Honestly, it’s kind of difficult to choose one to start with.”

Splinter nodded, understanding. “Speak whenever you are ready.”

Kagome smiled, grateful, and used a few moments to collect her thoughts before she spoke again.

“When I spoke to you about what happened to me after I woke up, there were some things I didn’t tell you.” Kagome waited for Splinter to nod before she continued.

“For starters, the reason the Shredder thought I was connected to you was because one of his affiliates, I’m guessing it was the Purple Dragons, brought him a _shuriken_ with the Hamato clan symbol on it that I had used. Raphael started training me about a week or so after we first met, and he gave them to me so I can practice without him,” Kagome explained, “I apologize for being so careless. I should have never lost them in the first place.”

“There is nothing to apologize for,” Splinter assured her, “You used it to defend yourself and your uncle, correct?”

Kagome answered affirmatively.

“Then you are not to blame,” he said, “Please continue.”

“Right,” Kagome said before moving on, “Another thing I didn’t tell you was what happened when I was being pursued by Karai of the Foot Clan after we ran into the Kraang.” She paused again and took a deep breath. Although she knew the Turtles’ father was a kind and understanding soul, it was still hard to share a part of her past that almost no one else, even her loving uncle, did not know.

_If I’m going to stay here, I have to come clean_ , Kagome told herself. Master Splinter took care of her and trusted her, and it was time she repaid him.

“Once I realized that the Kraang weren’t human, I knew there was something I could do to end the fight quickly before anyone got hurt,” she confessed, “I’m not sure if you’ll believe me or not, but I have certain abilities that are useful against beings that aren’t human. I’m a Shinto shrine maiden also known as a _miko_.”

“I see,” Splinter said, “To be honest, I had my suspicions.”

“You did?” Kagome replied, “But I didn’t even tell Raphael about that.”

“In addition to teaching my sons, I have also started to train April,” he explained, “She possess a very rare sensitivity to her surroundings, and, after she met you, she told me she notice your pinkness.”

Kagome blinked owlishly and repeated, “My pinkness?”

Splinter grinned, lifting up his whisker. “That is how she described what she witnessed to me. I explained what she saw was your aura, an ambient represent of your innate spiritual power. I was born and raised in Japan, so I had my theories about your nature when April told me of the color and clarity of your energy.”

“I knew there was something special about April!” Kagome explained, a bit happier than she was before. She didn’t expect this revelation to go over so well and without incident. Even if they were of the same nationality, she still feared Splinter would think she was insane.

“But does that mean you can see my aura too?” she inquired.

“Somewhat. I cannot see it as April does, but I can sense your energy is active, much more so than others and particularly when you were asleep and recovering from your ordeal,” Splinter answered, “When I was human and living in Japan, I heard legends of Shinto priestesses with powers of healing and protection, but I never imagined I would see a _miko_ with my own eyes and a powerful one at that.”

“Thank you,” Kagome replied, her face hot with embarrassment, “but I haven’t practiced my art for a very long time. Taking down the Kraang like I did took a greater toil on my body than it should have. That brings me to something I wanted to ask you.”

“Go ahead,” Splinter encouraged her.

Kagome lowered her head and clenched the fabric of her pants tightly in her fists when her earlier frustration returned full force. “You and your family have done—are doing—so much for me. I know I shouldn’t ask for more than that, but I only walked from one room to another, and I’m still completely drained! I feel so weak and useless!”

She shut her eyes tight to stop her crying and bowed her head until her forehead touched the ground.

“Please take me on as your student, Master Splinter!” she begged, “I don’t want to be burden anymore! I don’t want to be kept away and protected all the time! I promise I’ll work hard and train as much as I can! So please! Please! Please…please…help me…”

Kagome stopped sobbing when Splinter placed a soft hand on their back of her head. She looked up slowly, blinking the tears from her eyes. He gently coaxed her to lift herself up and helped her wipe her tears away.

“You are not weak, and you are not useless,” he told her, “You are a strong, intelligent young woman who faced more trials than anyone should: you allowed yourself to be captured to protect your uncle and your friends, you were fearless and unshakable before a man who will do anything to break his opponent, you escaped his custody, you fought aliens from another dimension and, in doing so, saved my son, and, what I consider your great triumph, you befriended Raphael.” Kagome couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“None of that shows you are weak or useless,” he continued, “I will help you regain your strength and train you as a _kunoichi_. It will be very difficult, but I know you can do it. You are more than worthy of being my student.”

Before the rodent mutant could react, Kagome threw herself at him and embraced him tightly around the neck.

“Thank you, _sensei_!” she exclaimed, “Thank you so much! I promise I’ll do the best I can.”

Splinter smiled and returned her hug. “You are most welcome. We can starting your rehabilitation as soon as you’re ready. For now, would you like some tea? The boys do not particularly care for it, but I enjoy it on occasion.”

 “I’d love some,” Kagome answered before she paused, wearing a strange grimace.

“Splinter-sensei, do you have to tell Raphael and the others about this?” she asked, “Or can we at least wait until everything’s underway?”

Splinter said, “I know the boys have been—”

“Overprotective?” she cut him off with a dry look.

“—concerned about your recovery,” Splinter corrected, “They may be resistant to the idea at first, but they will realize this will only help you. Eventually.’

Kagome sighed. “Right.”

-O0o0O-

On the surface of New York City, the Turtles surveyed the streets and alleyways from the rooftops. Back at the lair, they debated taking the Shellraiser but decided against it. Donatello still had some adjustments to make to his Kraang tracking equipment. Despite their recent absent, everything about the large city seemed peaceful.

“Talk about boring!” Michelangelo whined when they came to a stop, “No Kraang, no Foot Clan, no nothing!”

He turned to Leonardo, hoping his pathetic appearance would appeal to him.

“Can we go home?” he pleaded.

“Not yet, Mikey,” Leonardo admonished him, “We haven’t gone on patrol in days, so we have to be thorough or we’ll miss something important.”

“He’s right,” Donatello added, trying to be helpful, “But I still think one of our top priorities should be finding out who or what took down the Kraang that night. There had to be some serious hardware involved to do it, and there’s no telling what else it can do if we don’t find it.”

Leonardo sighed, exasperated. “Okay, I get it. Let’s just tackle on thing at a time, okay?”

That was the second time tonight Donatello brought up the bizarre attack on the Kraang, one Leonardo knew Kagome perpetrated. He hoped she was ready to talk about it by the time they got back if not sooner. He didn’t think he could keep it a secret much longer.

“Good idea, Leo,” Raphael quipped, “Let poindexter handle the mystery tech will we handle the Kraang and the Foot.”

Raphael leaped to the next building and continued on without waiting for word from Leonardo. He was initially hesitant about leaving Kagome alone, but he hated being cooped up in the lair for the past several weeks. He thoroughly enjoyed her continued company, but a cooped up and restless Raphael was not a very pleasant Raphael to be around as everyone, especially Michelangelo, found out.

In addition to that, Raphael was eager to hunt down the Foot Clan, one member in particular. Karai was already on his shit list because of the stunt she pulled with Leonardo, but she was now enemy number one.

Then he came to a sudden, screeching halt with the others quickly joining him.

_Speak of the she-devil_ , Raphael thought, clenching his fists as he stood only a few feet away from the smug Foot _kunoichi_ leaning against the door to the building’s roof access staircase. The only thing that kept him from attacking her head-on was Leonardo’s tight grip on his shoulder.

“I see you guys finally slithered out of your precious sewer. I’ve been bored for days,” Karai stated as she pushed herself off the door and sauntered toward them, “But enough about me. How’s your lady friend? Still alive I hope.”

“What do you want, Karai?” Leonardo asked, effectively cutting off whatever Raphael had to say.

Karai was the only other person Leonardo knew who saw Kagome’s brilliant pink burst of power against the Kraang. If she sensed the others didn’t know about that, Karai would waste no time telling them all about it just to stir the pot.

Karai rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “Geez, straight to the point. Very well. I propose a temporary truce.”

“Truce?” Raphael repeated, outraged, “Give me one good reason why the hell we should work with you and not take you out right here and now?”

“Because our family feud means nothing if the Kraang destroy the entire city,” she remarked, “The Foot Clan has the firepower you need to take out those slime bots fast and for good. Once they’re gone, everything can get back on track.”

“No way!”

“Hold it, Raphael!” Leonardo told him, “As much as I hate to admit it, she does have a point.”

“Are you kidding me?” Raphael asked, “Did you forget the Foot Clan kidnapped Kagome then sent _her_ to bring her back? We can’t trust her!”

“Now Raph’s got a point. What are we gonna do?” Michelangelo asked. Personally, he agreed with Raphael. He didn’t trust Karai especially when he considered Kagome, and the _kunoichi_ didn’t seem fond of April either. Teaming up with her would not bode well for his female friends.

“Look, I don’t have time for this,” Karai said, annoyed, “Here’s the deal. The Shredder is expecting a shipment of military grade weaponry from an old acquaintance of his at the docks. The exchange is scheduled for midnight in three days. I’ll volunteer check out the merchandise and set aside a few things for you to pick up.”

Karai smirked when she saw Leonardo and Donatello relax and start to consider her plan. It appeared she was getting the leader and the brains of the group to come around. All she needed was the approval of the other two.

“It’ll be easy,” she continued, “You get in, get out, and destroy the Kraang without drawing attention to yourselves or getting your two pretty pet _kunoichi_ involved. So we got a deal?”

“Not yet,” Leonardo said, “We have to discuss this before giving you an answer.”

Karai shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away. Time was running short, but the seed was planted. All she had to do now was wait.

“Alright,” she replied, “Meet me back here tomorrow night with your answer. Until then, see you around.” With a wink over her shoulder directed at Leonardo, Karai left.

When the _kunoichi_ was gone, Raphael looked at Leonardo with an expression of confusion and rage.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” he shouted.

Michelangelo gasped and covered his mouth in shock. “You swore!”

Ignoring Mikey’s comment, Leonardo told Raphael, “Don’t be so rash. When are we going to have another chance like this?”

“But working with the Foot Clan? How is that even an option?” he implored.

“Here’s an idea,” Donatello interjected, “Why don’t we continue this discussion back at the lair before we wake up the entire block?” Admittedly, he was skeptical about the idea but knew now was not the time or place to discuss especially if Karai was still close by.

“He’s right,” Leo agreed, “We’ll finish up then head back in and discuss this with Master Splinter.”

Raphael snorted but still followed Leonardo’s lead as they left. It seemed like Mikey was the only turtle on his side about this new development with the Foot Clan and Karai. He was all for pulling one over on the Shredder, but trusting Karai was not an option. Everything she did so far aside, someone who was willing to sell out their own leader and _sensei_ wasn’t a credible ally. If Karai could betray the Shredder, there was no telling just what else she was capable of.

_And, for all we know, this could be an elaborate trap_ , he considered, _Even after everything that’s happened, Leo still thinks Karai can be trusted._

Even though he didn’t want to work with her, Raphael hoped Karai didn’t abuse Leonardo’s trust again and that the right course of action will become clear after they conferred with their _sensei_.

-O0o0O-

“You almost got it!” April encouraged Kagome as she tried to walk across the dojo with her hands flat on the wall to keep her balance.

When she showed up for her training session with Master Splinter, she found her _sensei_ and her friend in the kitchen drinking tea and playing a game of mahjong. As soon as she heard Kagome would begin training and working to regain her strength, she eagerly volunteered to help. After the tea was finished, the trio relocated to the dojo where April and Splinter helped Kagome with some basic exercises and tasks to help her move around more independently. It was still exhausting, but the fact Kagome was finally up and about was exhilarating.

“Just a little more,” she told herself but ultimately lost her balance. Before she fell, April was at Kagome’s side to hold her up the way Master Splinter instructed her to.

“Don’t worry. I got you,” she said with her arm firmly placed around Kagome’s waist.

“Thanks, April. Sorry you had to help me with this,” Kagome replied, sheepish.

“No problem!” she replied, “As far as I’m concerned, getting you better is top priority. Then we can train together. Right, _sensei_?

Master Splinter nodded as he approached his two students. “You’re already making progress, Kagome, but that is enough for now. We will resume in the morning.”

“ _Hai, sensei_ ,” they both answered in unison and left the dojo with a respectful nod of the head to their _sensei_.

April and Kagome continued walking until they reached the kitchen. April helped Kagome sit down at the table before sitting beside her.

“Tomorrow, I’ll bring you some spare crutches from my house,” April said, “They’ll help you get around better.”

“Thanks, but you really don’t have to go out of your way to do that. The fact you’re helping me out is enough,” Kagome insisted.

She squeaked when April playfully thumped her on the forehead.

“It’s not like that!” April insisted, “I broke my leg a few years back, so they should be laying around somewhere. Besides, _sensei_ said you’re not a burden so stop acting like you are.”

“So you’re gonna beat me up until I comply?” Kagome retorted, joking.

“Yup,” she answered with a quick nod, “Until you’re in sparring condition, I can get away with it.”

April laughed when Kagome began pelting her with mahjong tiles.

“We’re back!” Michelangelo announced as he ran ahead of the other turtles, “Gome, where are you?”

Kagome grumbled as she heard them approach and lowered her handful of tiles. After speaking with April and Master Splinter, she decided it would be better to let the guys know about her rehabilitation which would lead to her subsequent training as a _kunoichi_ under Splinter. She wasn’t sure how well she would be received, but, if she wanted to get through this, she had to get started on the right foot.

_And Splinter-sensei didn’t think it was very funny when I said I couldn’t stand on both feet let alone my right one._

“Hey, guys,” April said when they appeared in the kitchen with Michelangelo taking the lead, “Find any good leads out there?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘good’,” Donatello muttered, looking pointedly at Leonardo.

“So what did you find?” Kagome probed. She giggled when Michelangelo pulled up a chair and hugged her around the shoulders.

“Well, we may have run into someone—” Leonardo began to explain until Raphael interrupted him.

“Someone? I think you mean Karai of the Foot Clan, the same clan that wants to destroy us all!” he shouted.

“We all know who she is, Raph,” Leonardo interjected, glaring at him for his outburst.

“Really?” Raphael retorted, “Could have fooled me, shellbrain!”

“Raphael, please let Leonardo finish,” Kagome requested, gently pulling the irate reptile to the empty seat beside her. He grumbled by chose to remain quiet. He might as well let Leo dig his own grave.

Once Raphael was placated, Kagome looked at Leonardo with an expectant look and encouraging smile.

“So what did she want?” she asked.

“Probably generic villain stuff,” April quipped before Leonardo could speak, uninterested, “Nothing too major.”

Despite April’s remark, Leonardo sighed in relief before he returned Kagome’s grin with a shaky smile of his own. On the way back to the lair, Raphael and Michelangelo made it clear they weren’t on board with considering Karai’s plan let alone trusting her. And, considering how adamantly April regarded Karai _before_ the Foot Clan attacked Murakami’s restaurant for a second time, she would definitely side with them.

Donatello was still on the fence about it, but his rational mind would likely lead him to accept Karai’s proposal. To convince the others to agree as well, Kagome was his trump card. She was an intelligent, sensible girl, one of the things he liked about her. He could also tell she was very forgiving, not the type of person who would hold a grudge. If she could get passed whatever role Karai played in the incident several weeks ago, Kagome would certainly see the merit in going through with Karai’s plan and help encourage the others to accept it especially Raphael.

“Actually, she approached us with the idea of a temporary truce,” Leonardo explained, “She thinks we should team up against the Kraang.”

“Don’t tell me you’re actually considering teaming up with her? This has to be another trap!” April exclaimed.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him~!” Michelangelo sang as he nodded his head in agreement.

“We don’t know that for sure! She only suggests we work together long enough to destroy the Kraang then things can go back to normal,” Leo emphasized, “The Shredder is supposed to receive a shipment of weapons we can use to take those bots down permanently.”

“Or it’s an ambush to take _you_ down permanently!” April countered.

“I have to admit it does sound too good to be true,” Kagome admitted, “No matter how sincere Karai’s intentions seem, we can’t rule out the possibility this is all an elaborate ploy to get you guys off guard.”

Leonardo frowned. “So you don’t think we should trust her either.”

Kagome pursed her lips together in thought. Her first instinct was to reject Karai’s offer outright. One thing she had experience with was an opponent who was an expert in deception and employed every trick in the book to mess with her and her comrades. Karai’s proposal seemed to be completely in line with that line of thinking.

_Not only that, the Shredder is willing to do anything to reach his final goal without regard for anyone else_ , she mused, _He even kidnapped me based on nothing but pure speculation and rumors. I’m not entirely sure if we can trust someone affiliated with him. Unless—_

A fleeting image of a raven haired woman with eyes like glittering rubies came to her mind, one who only desired to be as free as the wind she commanded.

“Not exactly,” Kagome replied, “Do you think you can trust Karai’s offer?”

“Are you serious?” Raphael growled in disbelief, “After everything that’s happened, you of all people want to do this?”

“I’m not saying that either,” she retorted, “If Leo thinks there’s something you can gain from all this, it’s worth discussing, hot head.”

“Fine, discuss it,” he quipped, “Hell, let’s bring the she-witch to our lair so she can join in.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was having flashbacks of another person from her past with an affinity for red who liked to jump to conclusions before he heard all she had to say.

“Raph, stop thinking about what the Shredder stands to gain and start considering what we can,” she told him, “And, for the record, just because I want to hear Karai out, doesn’t mean I’m ready to completely forgive the Foot Clan or anyone else involved for what happened to Oji-chan, April, and me because I definitely am not.”

She paused and added with cheeky grin as she tapped Raphael’s cheek, “Except for you.”

“Ha-ha,” he dryly said, “So discuss away.”

Donatello took the initiative and said, “Assuming Karai follows through, we can have high-powered weapons and an experienced _kunoichi_ on our side against the Kraang. That’s a big plus for us.”

“Hello? What about me and Kagome?” April asked, “You have us on your side. What does Karai have that we don’t?”

Kagome cringed and hoped no one read into what April said. She didn’t want to reveal her training yet, not when everyone was already fired up by this topic. Call it chickening out on her part, but she wanted to wait until everyone else was as calm as possible.

“I didn’t mean anything by it!” Donatello insisted, fearful he escaped April’s good graces, “Karai just has actual fighting experience other than training with _sensei_ or goofing off with Raphael.”

April huffed. “Great. Let her join the team. Never mind that same experience’s been sued to kick your shells. And, hey, she’s purdy!”

“No way!” Donnie protested, “You are way prettier.”

He blanched and tried to backpedal from his verbal blunder. “That’s not what I meant! That is—! What I meant to say—!”

Without any hesitation, Raphael stood up and grabbed Donatello by the elbow before he ushered him out of the room.

“You’ll thank me for this later,” he assured him in a whisper.

“Anyway,” Kagome said to gloss over what just occurred, “I’d say Master Splinter might be able to help you figure out what to do. As far as I’m concerned, it’ll all work out as long as you’re careful where this is a trap or not.”

April nodded. “If Karai _is_ telling the truth, for once you guys know exactly where the Shredder will be. Use that to your advantage.”

“Are you saying we should attack him while he’s off guard?” Mikey suggested. Off guard or not, the Shredder still scared him.

“Not exactly,” she clarified, “Even if he’s not expecting you guys to attack, Shredder’s not an idiot. At the very least, he’s going to have some ninja patrolling the area during the exchange.”

“But he’s not just getting a shipment of guns and ammo for the heck of it,” Kagome said, “He has to have something planned. This might be the best opportunity to do a little recon and find out what that is.”

Although he was apprehensive about, in a sense, betraying Karai’s trust to gain an advantage with the Shredder, Leonardo was grateful he spoke with Kagome and April beforehand.

“You’re right. Thanks, Kagome. You too, April. I’ll go run this by Splinter before we make a final decision. Karai’s expecting a response tomorrow.”

April and Kagome watched the turtle leader leave, the former rolling her eyes.

“And he thinks an experience _kunoichi_ is more useful than us,” April remarked.

Kagome grinned and said, “To be fair, the guys are hopeless. They need all the help they can get.”

“Hey!” Mikey protested with a pout, “I’m not the one who wants to work with her.”

“Of course you don’t, Mikey,” Kagome replied, “We didn’t mean you.”

“As long as the record’s straight,” Michelangelo said before turning to April, “So April, ever hear of a game called mahjong?”

“Yeah, I think there was a demo or something preinstalled on my laptop. Why do you ask?”

“Thought maybe you’d wanna see how the pros do it then see if you can last a few rounds,” he suggested, “Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on ya.”

“Gee thanks, Mikey,” April halfheartedly stated, “Sounds like fun.”

“Don’t worry,” Kagome told her, “Beginners always get my couching until they’re up to speed.”

“Seriously?” Mikey cried, his enthusiasm instantly depleted, “But you always win!”

“But Mikey! Even noobs like me deserve to have a fighting chance against an expert player like you,” April said, grinning, “It’s only fair.”

“Alright, but, if we’re playing on teams, I call Raph!”

Kagome giggled as Michelangelo left to retrieve Raphael before she gave April a quick rundown of the game and the two of them set up the tiles for their game. They both agreed losing to Raphael and Mikey was not an option.

Mikey soon returned to the table with Raphael smirking right behind him. Kagome held his gaze and nodded once, more than ready to take him on. She’d tell him about her training tomorrow.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That’s a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed that. More updates are on the way! 
> 
> Until next time, TCB! =(^o^)=
> 
> (edited 08.12.2015)

**Author's Note:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed that, and I recommend watching TMNT (2012)! Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (revised 02.08.2014)


End file.
